Little Wolf
by FanOfFairyTail
Summary: La vie de Stiles était loin de correspondre à ses attentes, elle était beaucoup trop calme pour un hyperactif comme lui. Il était grand temps que tout cela change ! Entre un vampire russe dégénéré, une meute à la ramasse et une combinaison en cuir montrant ses tous nouveaux muscles, le changement allait être radical !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Ma vie est merdique.

Ce fut la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit quand je vis que Scott et « SES » amis riaient de bon cœur à une blague dont je ne pu encore une fois, pas comprendre le sens. La meute la plus soudée de la terre, pour ceux qui en font partit...

Je rejoignis ma classe, seul, une fois de plus et m'assis à ma place habituelle. Celle du fond, d'où personne ne me remarque, je laissais mon regard se perdre dehors afin de rendre ce cours plus supportable, encore de l'algèbre, il n'y a rien de pire quand vous essayez de ne pas vous endormir. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis la sonnerie grâce à l'agitation ambiante. Les chaises bougeaient et les élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers leur cars ou voitures respectives. Je me levais lentement, me déplaçant dans les couloirs tel un fantôme, à croire que je n'existais plus.

Arrivant sur le parking, je m'arrêtais un instant, guettant avec espoir la moto de Scott aux environs, m'attendant comme à notre vieille habitude. Mais comme toujours, mon dernier espoir partit en fumée quand je le vis, lui et toute la meute partir ensemble, les motos des jumeaux, la porche de Jackson et la Camaro de Derek venu chercher ses bêtas comme il le fait chaque jour. Je me détourna, habitué à cet scène ou je ne parais plus et monta dans ma Jeep qui elle, était encore là pour moi.

Je rentrais chez moi sans encombres majeures si l'on oublie le mal de tête qui me vrille le crâne depuis quelques heures maintenant. Arrivé au bas de ma porte, je me plaque mon plus beau faux sourire sur le visage. Avec le temps j'ai oublié la différence entre les sourires sincères et ceux qu'on affiche pour ne pas blesser une personne à laquelle on tient. Je rentrais et pris dans mes bras la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, l'une des dernières qui me voit encore. Mon père me fit face, me retourna mon câlin et me donna l'un de ses sourires lumineux. C'est eux qui permettent de continuer à avancer chaque jour.

« Ça va fiston ? Tu as l'air pâle. » Me dit-il son beau sourire se fanant.

« Juste la fatigue, je vais aller me reposer. » Lui répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais légère.

« Fais attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Allez va te coucher, je t'appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Je vis que son enthousiaste était forcé. Il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose, que j'allais mal et c'était avec le cœur lourd que je montai les escaliers menant à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte de mon sanctuaire et la première chose que je vis fut la fenêtre. Cette fenêtre par laquelle Scott passait à chaque fois qu'il venait chez moi. En fait, cette fenêtre est l'entrée des créatures surnaturelles de ma maison enfin, l'était du temps où la meute venait encore me voir. C'est Derek qui avait instauré cette mode. Derek, ce Sourwolf, je dirais même le « Big Bad Wolf »... Il faudrait qu'un jour quelqu'un lui montre comment se servir d'une porte.

Penser à lui me rend toujours mélancolique. Je dois l'avouer, j'aime cet homme. Tout chez lui m'attire, on se complète. Deux côté d'une unique pièce. Moi le Bavard, lui le Silencieux. Moi l'Hyperactif, lui le Calme. Moi qui fais toujours des plans sur la comète et lui qui agit toujours sans réfléchir. Et il y a aussi son physique... Je n'ai jamais vu plus bel homme que lui. Lui et son torse parfaitement sculpté que j'ai envie de toucher du bout des doigts, sa mâchoire carrée avec sa barbe de 3 jours que je rêve de sentir dans le creux de mon cou, son langage très... développé... Si, si je vous assure ! Il a une très vaste gamme de grognements, cela compense avec mon flot de paroles incessantes. La tristesse m'envahissait. De toute façon, comment plaire à quelqu'un qui ne vous voit même pas ? C'est sûre que grâce à lui j'ai sympathisé avec beaucoup de portes et de murs à défaut de sympathiser avec lui, mais disons juste qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment mon genre. Pour lui je serais toujours l'étrange et stupide adolescent humain qu'il faut protéger et qui parle trop, rien de plus.

Mes idées défilant et ricochant à toute vitesse fut le plaisir de ma migraine qui s'en nourrissant, prit plus d'ampleur. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit souhaitant que demain soit un autre jour. On peut toujours rêver...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. Ceci est ma première fiction n'hésitez donc pas à me faire des remarques pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour ce chapitre qui est très court mais je vous rassure, à partir du 3ème, ils seront beaucoup plus long ! Le 2ème chapitre est déjà écrit, il ne mettra donc pas longtemps à paraître._

 _A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de notre Hyperactif préféré !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je reviens beaucoup plus tôt que prévu avec le 2ème chapitre. Vos avis m'ont fais chaud au cœur et je tenais à vous remercier pour cela. Je m'excuse de nouveau pour la longueur de ce chapitre qui est ridicule mais, je vous rassure, le chapitre 3 est plus grand que les deux premiers réunis. Bref ! Retournons à notre Stiles préféré !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Mon sommeil fut plus agité qu'à son habitude. Je fus réveillé plusieurs fois pour mon plus grand déplaisir. La première foi par mon père qui, après s'être époumoné en bas des escaliers pour m'appeler dîner monta voir ce qui clochai. Lorsqu'il me vit allongé dans mon lit aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et couvert de sueur, le célèbre Shérif de Beacon Hills se transforma vite en papa poule. Il me fit prendre des médicaments et essaya de me faire avaler quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien à faire, on savait tout les deux lequel d'entre nous était le plus têtu. Pendant que je dormais, je sentais régulièrement sa présence à mes côtés, vérifiant mon état et remouillant le linge sur mon front. Puis le matin fut et il fut l'enfer.

« 39,7°C fiston ! Tu bas ton record ! »

« Désolé papa mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rire » lui répondis-je tellement faible que je ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire. Il sembla encore plus inquiet par mon manque de répartie, c'est que je devais vraiment aller mal.

« Mélissa devrait passer dans la journée t'examiner. Essaie de ne pas te mettre dans le pétrin d'ici là et interdiction de partir à l'aventure ! » rajouta t-il d'un air faussement sévère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas d'aller loin de toute façon... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais mettre dans une cellule ma mauvaise grippe. Va te rendre utile ailleurs !»

Mon père me fis un petit sourire avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Et me voilà de nouveau seul et parfaitement réveillé. Je tentai de me lever mais il semblerait que mes jambes ne soient pas du même avis. Résultat ? Je me ramassais lamentablement par terre. Gravité : 1, Moi : 0. Je me releva tant bien que mal, heureux que personne ne soit là pour assister au spectacle. Et là, mon esprit tilta. Personne n'était là. Je regardai mon téléphone portable. Aucun message. Aucun appel manqué. Personne n'avait remarqué. D'accord, ils m'ignorent au lycée, en ville, dans la forêt... Bon, ok, ils m'ignorent carrément mais de là à ne pas remarquer mon absence ? J'aurai aussi bien pu me faire kidnapper ou me faire tuer qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué. En fait, cela ne leur aurait même rien fait... Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux ils pourraient au moins m'envoyer un message ! Juste un « ça va ? » m'aurait suffi. La réalité aussi cruelle qu'elle puisse paraître me frappa. Ils ne se préoccupent pas de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je me suis consacré corps et âme à cette meute ! Quitte à y laisser la peau ! Cette meute, mes amis étaient tout ce que j'avais. Tout ce que je possédais. C'est comme si j'avais tout perdu. Un poids s'abat sur moi. Ma respiration s'accélère. Ils m'ont oublié si simplement. Mes mains en tremblent. A croire que je n'ai jamais compté pour eux. Je sens mes jambes s'engourdir. En fait, je ne suis qu'un petit toutou qui accourt dès qu'on a besoin de lui, plutôt ironique quand on pense que je suis le seul humain d'une meute de loup-garou. Mon corps commence à me lâcher. Dès le départ, ils se sont servit de moi. Je m'écroule au sol. Et maintenant je ne leur suis plus d'aucune utilité, ils m'effacent de leur vie. Ma vue devient trouble. Je ne suis rien. Et je m'évanouis les larmes dévalant mes joues. Ma vision aussi noire que me semble ma vie.

* * *

Alors voici la fin de ce chapitre un peu glauque et un peu space. J'avoue avoir un peu beaucoup galéré à l'écrire car à chaque fois que je le relis j'ai envie de tout changer pour ensuite le remettre !

Dans le chapitre suivant, notre petit ignoré rencontrer mon vampire russe préféré, d'ici là n'hésitez pas à écrire des commentaires pour me prévenir de ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

Gros bisous tout le monde. Tchuss !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens, comme promis, avec un chapitre long cette fois et avec la première appartion de notre fameux vampire !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

« ...lies ! » Chut.

« Stiles ! » Encore 10 minutes papa.

« STILES ! » Ok je me lève, me frappe pas !

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et les refermais aussitôt à cause de la trop forte lumière présente dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas à dire, dormir c'est le mieux.

« Stiles oblige moi à me répéter encore une fois et je te balance un sceau d'eau à la tête. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Ok. Qui me parle ? Je rouvris les yeux, la lumière était moins éblouissant que tout à l'heure, sûrement dû à la personne qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Euh... Mélissa je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » commençais-je d'une voix cassée et légèrement intimidé par cette soudaine proximité. Je regretta aussi tôt d'avoir parler, ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Tu n'imagines pas la peur que tu m'as faite quand je t'ai retrouvé par terre ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? » Commença t-elle d'une voix énervée. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle panique. Mélissa est comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Après la mort de maman, c'est elle qui nous a aidé mon père et moi à tenir mais surtout, elle surveille le régime alimentaire de mon père et l'empêche de s'empiffrer de bacon et pour ça, elle a tout mon respect.

« Désolé. Je sais pas trop... la fièvre ? » Elle me regarda d'un air : Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Et me toisa silencieusement. Elle finit pas soupirer et me dit de m'aida à m'allonger sur mon lit pour m'examiner. Je la laissa faire pour calmer ses inquiétudes. Grippe. Je m'y attendais. Elle m'ordonna le repos complet pendant une semaine. Une semaine sans bouger, je vais m'éclater (notez l'ironie). Elle me laissa des ordonnances pour des médicaments et me dit de faire attention à moi.

Une fois partit, la fièvre ne mit pas longtemps à m'assommer de nouveau et cette fois dans mon lit. Il n'y a pas à dire, mon matelas est bien plus confortable que le sol.

* * *

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. Il était aux alentours de 14h et ma maison silencieuse ne me donnait pas vraiment envie de sortir de mon lit douillet, mais l'appel des toilettes fut plus fort que mon instinct de conservation. Je sortis donc prudemment, n'oubliant pas mon précédent essai. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et me levais. Cette fois, ce fus moi qui vaincu la gravité. Je descendis lentement les escaliers sachant la chute qui m'attendait serait beaucoup plus douloureuse si je me loupais et arrivais sain et sauf en bas. Après un passage rapide et libérateur aux toilettes, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et ouvris le frigo. Mauvaise idée. Rien qu'à regarder la nourriture, je sentis la nausée m'envahir. Demi-tour ! Je m'écroulai dans le canapé. Ah, ce bon vieux canapé ! Il n'y a pas dire, jamais je ne pourrai le détester ! J'allumai la télé et tombais sur un documentaire animalier. Les loups. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Enfin, disons plutôt assommant, je ne mis pas longtemps à mettre Star Wars. Il n'y a rien à dire. Que se soit la première, la centième ou la millième fois que je le regarde, il est toujours aussi génial.

Je passais donc mon après-midi à réviser mes classiques, m'interrompant de temps en temps pour prendre mes médicaments en guettant un sms qui, je le savais, n'arriverait jamais. Enfin si. Je reçu un message de mon père m'indiquant qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer ce soir, encore une affaire. Pour une fois, je ne cherchais même pas à en savoir plus. J'étais juste attristé de voir à quel point j'étais seul.

Je commençais à avoir soif. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me levais de ce merveilleux canapé pour aller fouiller dans les placards en quête d'une boisson potable. Après avoir ouvert plusieurs placards, je m'arrêtais net sur une vieille bouteille de whisky de mon père. Je refermais le placard d'un geste brusque et recula. Après avoir répété plusieurs fois l'opération. Je finis par rester planté devant le placard clos. Je réfléchis un instant. Pesant le pour et le contre. Et le pour, l'importa largement. Je décidais de me laisser aller pour une fois. De toute façon qui pourrait me le reprocher ? Je pris la bouteille. Elle était vide. Autant avoir la poisse jusqu'au bout. Il ne restait que le fond, donc pas assez pour se soûler. Quitte à se prendre une cuite autant le faire correctement.

Je pris rapidement une douche et m'habillais simplement comme à mon habitude. J'en profitais pour mettre mon nouveau pull. Il est d'un profond rouge avec un col ouvert au milieu pouvant se fermer avec deux boutons en bois. Généralement j'évite de m'habiller en rouge, quand on traîne avec des loup-garous, cela donne rapidement un côté « petit chaperon rouge » que je préfère éviter. Les surnoms peuvent nous suivre longtemps. J'attrapai mes clés et fermais la porte derrière fois.

Une fois dans ma Jeep je me mis à rouler cherchant un bar isolé. Il est hors de question que je tombe sur quelqu'un que je connais, pas qu'il y ait des chances qu'il me remarque mais on ne sait jamais. Je roulais près d'une demi-heure avant de tomber sur un bar plutôt calme dans la ville voisine. Je gara ma voiture à l'arrière de celui-ci ne voulant pas qu'on la voit, mon bébé étant très reconnaissable, _(Oui, moi aussi je crois que je devient légèrement paranoïaque)_ et me dirigea vers l'entrée.

L'intérieur été assez ordinaire, la salle plutôt fade était faiblement éclairée. Seul le bar et les tables de billards ressortaient grâce à des spots placés juste au dessus. Un bar de routier comme on peut en trouver partout, au moins ici, c'est sûre que personne ne me trouvera. Il n'y avait pas foule : trois mecs en train de faire une partie de billard et deux autres en train de se soûler au bar. Je m'installa au bar pas très loin de la sortie de secours à l'opposé de l'entrée et commandais un whisky. Le barman m'observa quelques secondes, hésitant quand au faît de servir un mineur mais il dû voir à mon humeur que si je me soûlai pas ici j'irai le faire ailleurs, autant ne pas perdre un client. Il me servit donc mon verre et repartit essuyer un autre (cliché, je sais). Je jouais quelques instants avec ma boisson avant de me décider à la boire. Je finis par en commander un autre que je ne mit pas longtemps à finir comme le premier. Une joyeuse torpeur commença alors à m'envahir.

Au quatrième verre, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je ne voulais pas me retourner mais mon instinct me disait de le faire et manquai de m'étouffer. Un homme venait d'entrer dans le bar. Tout dans son attitude criait « être surnaturel ». Même ici on ne peut plus être tranquille... Il sembla renifler l'air. Et encore un chien ! C'est pas possible je les attire ou quoi ? Son regard se posa sur moi et il me fit un sourire narquois dévoilant légèrement ses dents blanches. Il s'approcha de moi, son sourire toujours collé sur son visage. J'en profitai pour le détailler. Il mesurait environ 1m80, il avait des muscles parfaitement sculptés dévoilés par une chemise noire en tissu soyeux, des jambes musclées mises en valeur par un pantalon slim noir le tout complété par une veste en cuir et des bottines italiennes également en cuir. Un mercure liquide brûlait dans ses pupilles. Des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène scintillaient doucement sous l'éclairage et un petit froncement de sourcils venait légèrement atténuer la perfection de son visage. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à Stiles, un fort accent russe vînt déformer ses propos lorsqu'il balança d'une voix sensuellement grave.

« - Tu pus le cabot gamin, tu le sais ?

\- La vermine ça s'incruste beau gosse. » lui répondit un Stiles heureux d'avoir affaire à un autre genre surnaturel et aidé par l'alcool qui atténuait peu à peu la retenue qui l'étreignait habituellement.

L'homme aux yeux d'argent éclata d'un rire franc, sa bouche se tordant en un superbe rictus d'amusement.

\- « Barman... Une vodka pour le gamin ! » Son accent russe déformant parfaitement les R et E. »

Et voilà comment ma vie commença à partir en couilles.

* * *

Alors voici la fin de ce troisième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plus ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir et qui m'encourage à continuer ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche ou si vous avez des questions.

Petite précision : les notes entre parenthèses sont des notes d'auteur et celle entre parenthèses et en italique sont des pensées de Stiles. Oui je sais, c'est mal foutu. J'arrange les problèmes dès que je trouve mieux, promis. Je vous informe également que les chapitres devraient sortir tous les samedis si tout se passe bien. (on croise les doigts)

Sur ce, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour faire plus ample connaissance avec notre mystérieux vampire !


	4. Chapter 4

_Et me voici de retour avec le chapitre 4 ! Et, il est encore plus long que le chapitre 3 ! Je m'améliore. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas faire plus cours que les deux premiers... Bref ! Place à la lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Ce mec est génial.

C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui déteste autant les loup-garous et qui le fait bien sentir. Sérieusement, ce gars est l'empereur des détésteurs de loup-garous ! Si j'ai bien tout compris, ce mec est un vampire, ce qui fait qu'il a eu des siècles pour approfondir ses méthodes de tortures destinées au genre canin. Je pense avoir beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

\- " Tu sais gamin, c'est rare de pouvoir critiquer ces cabots librement.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire, ma ville en est infestée !" ça commençait à faire un petit moment que l'alcool avait dénoué la langue déjà bien pendue de Stiles.

\- " Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est un dératiseur enfin... un décabotiseur quoi !

\- Ah oui ? Et je trouve ça où moi ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à en devenir un. Après tout, tu n'as pas envie de leur arracher quelques touffes de poils, c'est pas qu'il fait froid en Russie mais quand même...

\- La Russie ?

\- Bah oui tu compte apprendre ça comment toi ? C'est pas comme si tu avais le meilleur prof sous les yeux après tout.

\- Les chevilles ça va ?

\- Ça va, ça va, ma modestie est portée disparue depuis la guerre de sécession de toute façon.

\- Guerre de sécession ?

\- Bon, oui, si tu insiste la première fois qu'elle a prit des vacances j'étais en pleine révolution !

\- Ré-révolution, comme révolution française en 1789 ?

\- Non, le groupe de musique ! Bah oui ! T'en connais beaucoup de révolution toi gamin ?

\- Heu... On va dire que non, pour cette fois "; lui répondit-il légèrement choqué d'être attiré par un mec pouvant à priori être son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père ou un truc du genre, enfin vous avez compris.

\- " Rentre chez toi gamin réfléchir à ce que je t'ai suggéré et essaie de ne pas te tuer en chemin. Ce serai dommage que cette aventure finisse aussi tôt."

Stiles reprit sa voiture dans un état second, l'alcool, le russe, la proposition, tout ça était un petit peu "trop" pour son pauvre cerveau déjà pas mal malmené. Il réussi finalement à rentrer chez lui sans problème quelconque, il ouvrit sa portière, descendit de sa voiture, monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, c'est le cerveau légèrement en compote que se réveilla notre hyperactif préféré. Et cette fois, sa migraine n'était pas dûe à la fièvre. Il eut l'intelligence d'aller à la douche avant que son père ne sente l'odeur d'alcool sur lui. Malheureusement, son père avait eu la "chance" de pouvoir quitter le boulot plutôt que prévu laissant un Stiles pétrifié en plein mouvement au milieu du salon.

\- " Salut fiston, comment ça va ? Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier.

\- Euh... oui beaucoup mieux ! Je te laisse je vais à la douche. " Lui répondit Stiles de façon précipité. Mais son père n'était pas dupe, il fallait bien sa pour être Shérif dans cette ville.

\- " Attends une minute. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? " Commença t-il lentement en approchant de son fils qui se mit à paniquer.

\- " Moi ? Cacher quelque chose ? Comment peux tu porter de telles accusations sur ton fils sans aucunes raisons ?!

\- Stiles, je te connais, c'est largement suffisant comme raison alors vide ton sac. " Termina t-il en attrapant son fils par la mains. John fronça légèrement les sourcils et renifla l'air, ça y est, son père se prenait aussi pour un loup-garou... " Attends, de la vodka ? Stiles... Dis moi pourquoi tu empestes l'alcool... " commença t-il de son air " tu ferais mieux de tout déballer parce que crois-moi, la sentence sera au rendez vous ".

\- "Disons que, ta bouteille de whisky était vide...?" Ouais, sur ce coup là, il avait vraiment pas assurer niveau excuse. En même temps, la gueule de boit, sa n'aide pas. Son père le regarda quelques instants d'un air mauvais, instants pendant lesquels Stiles fit sa prière. Puis, au plus grand étonnement de l'hyperactif, son père le lacha. L'adolescent garda encore quelques instants ses yeux fermés avant de les ouvris très lentement pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort et déjà au paradis.

\- " Aller, c'est bon, moi aussi j'ai été jeune. Mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, c'est compris ? " Stiles, ne comprenant pas sa chance, ne put qu'acquiescer devant le miracle qui venait de se produire. Peut être que Raptor Jésus l'avait entendu après tout ?

Stiles entra donc dans la salle de bain, son coeur qui, pensant devoir se préparer pour un sprint, battait à tout à l'heure et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il devait réfléchir et pour ça, rien ne vaut un bain.

Une fois remplie, il se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements traîner par terre, et se plongea dans l'eau bouillante. L'eau chaude le brûlait mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de cette douleur pour avoir l'esprit plus clair. Après avoir laissé son corps s'adapter à la soudaine chaleur, il plongea également la tête sous l'eau. Plus aucuns bruits ne filtraient. Il était enfin au calme. Il resta ainsi, regardant les jeux de lumières sur la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en manque d'air. Il reprit calmement sa respiration et observa la salle qui l'entourait. Son esprit était beaucoup plus clair à présent, enfin, aussi clair que pouvair l'être l'esprit de Stiles Stilinski.

Il commença à rélféchir à ce qui c'était déroulé dans ce bar hier soir. Soyons sérieux, c'était complètement surréaliste ! Un vampire russe qui déteste les loup-garous et veut lui apprendre à leur mener la vie dure ? Il doit vraiment les détester... Partir avec lui serait une bonne chose, prendre un peu de recul, car pour l'instant, sa vie ici était loin d'être agréable. Elle était tellement étouffante qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer à chaque inspiration. Mais, et son père ? Qui prendrait soin de lui et surveillerai son alimentation ? Stiles cogita, cherchant quelqu'un pouvant correspondre. Il laissa un sourire narquois lui traverser le visage une fois trouvé. Mélissa serait heureuse de lui rendre ce service. Très heureuse même... Bon, c'est décidé, Stiles allait faire ses valises et se barrer loin d'ici ! La Russie pouvait pas être si terrible après tout ? C'est donc le coeur léger que Stiles sortit de son bain et s'enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il effaça la buée du miroir et se regarda. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule. Pâle comme un mort, des cernes abominables, y a pas à dire, il s'était pas loupé. Peut être que l'air Russe lui ferait du bien quoi que... c'est pas là-bas qu'il allait bronzer...

Une fois habillé, il alla grignoter dans la cuisine. Son père lui avait laissé un mot avec une assiette lui disant de tout manger si il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec lui. Stiles prit donc son assiette et la monta à l'étage pour la manger après tout, il était qui pour le contredire ? Non, ne répondez pas. Une fois en haut, l'adolescent se mit à machouiller un toast et commença à mettre dans un sac ce qui lui serait utile. Une fois fini, il descendit l'assiette et attendit. Et pour attendre, il attendu un sacré moment.

Le premier jour, il s'était dit que, l'autre ayant plus bu que lui devait encore cuver dans un coin préférent passer sous silence le fait que les vampires avaient un métabolisme rapide. Le deuxième jour, que l'autre voulait sûrement lui laisser le temps de bien choisir, après tout ce n'était pas un choix annodin. Le troisème jour, il n'avait plus d'excuse juste une irrépressible envie de manger un steak de vampire au petit déj'. _Je suis sûre que c'est mangeable._ Le quatrième jour, Stiles était sûre d'avoir rêvé. Il devait avoir trop bu rajouté à ça les hormones à volonté et sa dépression avec un léger manque de confiance en soit et c'est le paradis des fantasmes pour adolescent bourré. Ce jour là, l'hyperactif se fit plus calme que jamais, inquiétant son père, et déballa son sac sachant que son échappatoire n'était qu'une illusion. Stiles passa le reste de la semaine dans le brouillard. Partageant son temps entre son lit et son canapé. Il broya du noir toute la journée. Même Star Wars n'arrivait plus à redonner le sourire.

Le dimanche soir, il rentra dans sa chambre en trainant les pieds se demandant comment il allait faire pour survivre à sa journée de cours le lendemain. C'est le coeur lourd qu'il se coucha. Pourtant, il ne resta pas longtemps endormi. Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles dormant d'un sommeil agité fut réveillé par un choc à sa fenêtre. Il préféra l'ignorer, persuadé que son esprit lui jouait un tour et pivota vers le mur tournant ainsi le dos au sujet de son agacement. Mais, le bruit au lieu de disparaitre s'intensifia et devint plus fort, plus violent. _C'est bon, Stiles Stilinski est officiellement cinglé._ Le bruit finit par s'arrêter mais un violent choc se fit entendre pas lontemps après obligeant Stiles à se retourner vers la fenêtre et là il comprit la provenance du bruit. Vous savez quoi ? Stiles en avait plus qu'assez des êtres surnaturels. Qu'ils passent par sa fenêtre l'énerve mais passe encore, mais qu'ils l'ARRACHENT lui donne entièrement le droit de se mettre en colère et de ne plus répondre de lui ! Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, se mettant à crier et vociférer des insultes à qui veut l'entendre préférant profiter de ne pas connaître le coupable sachant qu'il serait sûrement contraint de se taire après.

\- " Non mais c'est pas possible ! On vous à jamais appris à utiliser une porte ?! Vous savez le prix que sa va coûter à tout réparer ? Non ?! Moi non plus ! C'est pour sa que je casse pas la PUTAIN de fenêtre des autres !

\- Désolé je rembourserai. Tu prends les cartes ? "

Hein, quoi ? Stiles fit enfin face au trou béant ornant à présent son mur et resta muet face au spectacle qu'il avait sous yeux à savoir un vieux vampire russe parfaitement conservé couvert de boue et de feuille ainsi que de... poil de chien ? Parfaitement perché, tel un chat, dans l'arbre en face. Il remarqua que l'adolescent fixait ses peintures de guerre et lui lança un regard du genre " crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir ". Le vampire sembla attendre quelque chose que l'adolescent ne semblait pas comprendre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'éclaire :

\- " Bon tu comptes m'inviter à entrer quand ?

\- Attends, me dis pas que ce truc comme quoi les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer si ils ne sont pas invité est vrai ? " lui lança un Stiles médusé, près à se moquer de lui.

\- " Non, c'est juste que je suis poli " lui lança t-il en apparaissant dans son dos avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir. Celui-ci s'assit confortablement dans son lit et entreprit d'enlever les feuilles coincées dans ses cheveux. _Bon courage._

\- " Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?! " Recommença à s'énervé Stiles. Non mais oh ! Il attend toute une semaine et ce mec le remercie de sa patience en détruisant son mur ? Et ça se dit poli ?!

\- " Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai été pas mal occupé et surtout je n'avais ni ton adresse, ni ton nom " Pas con. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Bon... il peut lui pardonner l'attente mais pas la fenêtre ! " Mais maintenant que je le connais, je devrais au moins te donner le mien ! Je me nomme Nikolaï Azarov. Je suis enchanté de te revoir Stiles Stilinski ou devrai-je plutôt dire Gen-...

\- " Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase ! Et crois moi, venant d'un mec s'appelant Cookie*, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Cookie voyons, d-d'où tiens tu une idée pareille ? " commença le vampire d'une voix où teintait une surprise forcée. Tout laissait transparaître le mensonge chez cet homme. Intéressant. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour plus tard. " Bref ! Prêt à partir ? " tenta t-il dans un moyen de changer de conversation

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien préparé ! Je n'ai pas fais ma valise, ni prévenu mon père, rien. Et puis, je ne t'ai même pas dis que j'acceptais ! " Opération Changement de Sujet ? Réussie.

\- " Mais voyons, bien sûr que tu acceptes, et ne t'inquiète pas. On te rachètera une nouvelle garde-robe là-bas. Ce n'est pas une très grosse perte après tout... " dit t-il en regardant dédaigneusement la tenue de sa future poupée. Il allait vraiment s'éclater à lui choisir des vêtements. Il commençait déjà à se faire une liste dans le coin de sa tête. Une fourrure serait la priorité, une fourrure de loup de préférence...

-"Hé ! Ils t'ont rien fait mes sweats ! Et puis, il faut que je prévienne mon père. Avec un trou pareille dans le mur, il va croire qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose !

\- Désolé mais on n'a pas le temps. Notre avion décolle dans une heure. On aura qu'à dire que je t'ai kidnappé ! Allez, on se dépèche ! "

Je le sens mal ce voyage...

* * *

 _* Azarov en russe signifie cookie... voili voulou... et les notes en italique sont des notes d'auteurs..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des erreurs ou si vous avez des questions, votre avis m'importe beaucoup et sachez que je réponds aux questions par message mais peut être que certains préféreraient que j'y réponde en début de chapitre donc n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer vos préférences._

 _Je vous dis donc, à bientôt et la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Stiles et de notre biscuit préféré !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors me voici de retour avec le 5ème chapitre ! Un chapitre avec peu d'action mais pas mal d'émotion un cookie gâcheur d'ambiance ! Celui-là je vous jure..._

 _Les commentaires que vous laissez me touche énormément et je tenais à remercier particulièrement_ _sabrina-visiteur pour ses commentaires chaleureux et constructifs, et didinou pour ses sublimes qui me donnent le sourire à chaque fois ! Je vous remercie également à être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Je vais le tuer.

Après qu'Azarov m'ait " kidnappé ", on s'est dirigé vers l'aéroport le plus proche. Une fois dans le hall tout le monde s'est mis à nous dévisager. Pour cause : un adolescent habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un short en plein hiver (le vampire avait explicitement dit que je n'avais pas le temps de me changer en me soulevant comme un sac à patate et en me balançant à l'arrière de sa voiture) et un bel homme d'une trentaine d'année, célibataire, travailleur à temps partiel, propriétaire de plusieurs demeures, _Hum...le site de rencontre c'est l'autre onglet ! (euh...toutes mes excuses, reprenons)_ marcher en se regardant dans un miroir pour tenter d'enlever les traces de boues qui lui maculaient le visage. Un duo pour le moins étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais absolument pas où on devait aller et ce n'est pas sur lui que je pouvais compter... Je commençais à regarder les panneaux avant de me rappeler que je n'avais aucune idée de quel avion on devait prendre. Au hasard, je cherchais donc un avion pour la Russie, ce qui me semblait le plus logique et vis qu'il ne devait décoller que dans 4h. Ce mec se fout vraiment de moi.

\- " On est pressé hein ?

\- C'est bien que tu comprennes, la prochaine fois évite que cela soit au bout de la cinquième fois.

\- Et notre avion décolle dans une heure ?

\- Oui, enfin maintenant c'est plutôt dans une demi-heure. " lui répondit-il en essuyant les dernières traces de boues sur sa joue.

\- " Une demi-heure ?! Le prochain vol pour la Russie est dans 4 heure ! Et toi, tu m'obliges à me taper tout le trajet en pyjama alors que j'aurai largement eu le temps de m'habiller ! " Criai-je en pétant les plombs. Ce n'est pas bon de se retenir, surtout avec un abruti pareil.

\- " Alors d'abord, sache qu'il est hors de question que je prenne l'avion avec tous ses " trucs "" ; répond t-il en faisant une moue dégoutée et un vague de la main en désignant les autres occupants de l'aéroport. " J'aime qu'on me chouchoute et même en première classe, on ne me porte pas assez d'attention. Il y a trop de monde, je n'aime pas la concurrence ok ? "

Je crois sincèrement que je vais changer mes priorités : d'abord tuer les vampires et ensuite les loup-garous. " Ensuite, je ne t'ai pas laissé te changer parce que j'aimais la vue que j'avais et que j'ai eu la gentillesse de laisser les autres la partager. " Ok, Cookie, tu es définitivement sur ma liste noire. Bon, Stiles calme toi. Saches que ce n'est que le début. Il n'est peut être pas si horrible qu'il en a l'air.

\- " Bon, dans ce cas, que fait-on ici si on ne prend pas l'avion ? " lui répondis-je après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air

\- " C'est simple, on va prendre mon jet privé. Comment crois-tu que je suis arrivé dans ce pays ? " déclara t-il simplement comme si c'était l'évidence même. Excuse moi mec de ne pas savoir que tu avais un jet privé ! Tout le monde n'est pas plein aux as ! " C'est par ici. Tu peux me tenir la main si tu as peur de te perdre " me lança t-il d'un air narquois. Tu vas voir, je vais te le faire bouffer ton sourire. Le pire, c'est que je lui pris quand même la main. Ok, la foule me fait légèrement flipper et alors ? C'est pas pire que ceux qui ont peur qu'un canard les regarde. Il me serra doucement la main, me faisant comprendre qu'il me soutenait et nous conduisit loin de cette foule, passant par des couloirs isolés pour arriver dans une salle d'embarcation bien plus petite que les autres réservée aux particuliers. Et là, je me rappelais d'un truc qui m'avait complètement échappé :

\- " Merde !

\- Langage Genim ! " Je lui lançai un regard blasé, ce mec arrache ma fenêtre et me gronde quand je dis merde ?

\- " Je ne peux pas sortir du pays ! Je n'ai pris aucun de mes papiers avec moi ! Et puis, je ne peux pas partir en Russie comme sa ! Il me faut forcément des autorisations ou des signatures pour ça ! " Azarov me prit par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- " Stiles, calmes-toi. J'ai tout prévu. Tu sais, en une semaine on peut en faire des choses et puis, un vampire se doit d'avoir des relations. Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance d'accord ? "

Il m'embrasse sur le front, mit un bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui. Bon, ok je t'enlève de ma liste. Mais seulement pour l'instant ! Je le laisse m'entraîner sur une piste d'atterrissage ou un avion plus petit que les autres nous attend. Dehors, il y avait beaucoup de vent, une tempête se prépare. Azarov enlève sa veste et la mit sur mes épaules avant de m'emmener à bord du jet. L'intérieur est chaleureux. Le sol est fait d'une moquette couleur crème tout comme les parois dont le bas était couvert de lambris en bois. Il me lâcha pour aller s'asseoir dans un des coûteux sièges en cuir et tapota ses genoux pour me faire signe de m'installer dessus. J'hésitais un instant, pas vraiment sûre du comportement à adopter puis décidais de me laisser faire. Je m'assis sur ses genoux, mis un bras autour de ses épaules et cala ma tête dans sa nuque. Il raffermit sa prise sur moi en passant un bras au dessus de ma taille et me serra plus près de lui. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber et le vent se faisait de plus en plus entendre. La tempête faisait rage et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais parfaitement détendu sachant que quelqu'un veillait sur moi. Je savais également que cette nuit, je ne ferais aucun cauchemars. Lui, il ne me trahirait pas, bien que je m'attendais subir l'enfer à ses côtés. Mais pour l'instant je préférais profiter de la chaleur qu'il m'offrait.

\- " Dors, je te réveillerais lorsque nous serons arrivé " me dit-il calmement d'une voix tendre comme si il parlait un jeune enfant. Et c'est rassuré et parfaitement en confiance que je fis ce qu'il me demandait et m'endormis contre lui.

Je fus réveillé par un énorme choc au niveau de ma tête, en effet je me rendis compte que j'étais encore dans les bras de Cookie et que celui-ci avait vaguement tenté de me sortir de l'avion encore endormi sans prendre en compte le fait que les portes étaient légèrement, voir vraiment plus petites. Je poussais un geignement de chaton à demi mort sur le bord d'une nationale très fréquentée et Nik tourna immédiatement sa tête vers moi. Se rendant sûrement compte de l'énorme bosse qui devait orner mon front en ce moment il s'écria " Suka* ! " suivit de quelques autres jurons que je ne pouvait pas comprendre mais dont je pouvais facilement deviner leur sens peu catholique.

\- " Euh... salut ? Bien dormi ? Enfin... je veux dire jusqu'à ce petit accident. " commença t-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante teintée de remords. Ah non ! Toi aussi tu vas pas te mettre à me faire des yeux de chiot ! Enfin, pour toi se serait plus de chaton...

\- " Oui, j'ai bien dormi. En faîte ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Disons juste que maintenant, j'ai légèrement froid. " J'ai légèrement froid. C'est l'euphémisme du siècle ! Je suis en short et en T-shirt alors qu'il fait bien -15°C !

\- " Oui, je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé. Les vampires sont insensibles au froid par contre je te raconte pas les coups de soleil que je me tape chaque été ! Ne t'inquiète pas on va profiter d'être à la capitale pour faire un peu de shopping " me lança t-il d'un regard beaucoup trop heureux à mon goût. Il me traîna contre mon gré dans une magnifique voiture de marque inconnue et m'embarqua dans mon enfer personnel...

" les magasins " mais pas n'importe lesquels, hein, les magasins où tous les vêtements ont un prix avec plus de zéro que je n'en ai vu dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas très étonnant vu qu'ils sont, pour la plupart, fait en peau et en cuir de je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis sûr que si un mec de l'association " green peace " rentre là dedans il me fait direct une attaque suivit d'un scandale ! Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que certains de ces vêtements soient faits avec du loup...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quelque chose avant que ce chi-, que ce vampire n'ait commencé à me balancer des vêtements à tire de bras. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne disparaisse sous cette masse informe.

\- " Maintenant, cabine d'essayage ! " chantonna t-il beaucoup trop joyeusement à mon goût. Je me retins de justesse de lui éclater les dents à grands coups de boucles de ceinture en cuir. " Et je te préviens, je veux tout voir ! " Calme toi. Il y a trop de témoins. Attends un peu que la voie se dégage. Et après...

\- " Tu ne perds rien pour attendre " grommelais-je entre mes dents en entrant dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- " J'ai entendu ! Tu devrais me remercier de ma grande générosité. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un illustre vampire tel que moi offre ses conseils de mode à un adolescent tel que toi. J'en connais qui serais prêts à vendre leur mère, grand-mère ou belle-mère pour être à ta place. " continua t-il de se lançer des fleurs. Vivement que sa modestie rentre de vacances, elle va se prendre un sacré coup.

Je préférais l'ignorer et commençais à essayer tout les trucs qu'il m'avait choisi et devait avouer que ce mec avait du goût. Bon, il avait au moins appris un truc d'utile au cours de sa longue vie. La première tenue était plutôt simple, élégante et sobre : un jean slim gris taupe avec un pull près du corps bleu royal. Je sortis donc de la cabine sachant que si je ne le faisais pas, ce mec viendrait sûrement dans la cabine avec moi. Non, je n'ai pas encore besoin d'aide pour m'habiller, merci. Il me toisa des pieds à la tête avant de me faire signe de tourner sur moi même. Il me fit signe de la main, point fermé et pouce vers le haut qu'il approuvait son choix. Ça y est, il se prend pour Jules César. La deuxième était un pantalon en cuir noir moulant bien les jambes mais pas trop le haut, encore heureux, et mettait en avant mon corps mince. Le haut était un T-shirt en cuir noir sans manche qui me remontait le long de la nuque. Encore un truc moulant. Pouquoi je sens que se ne sera pas le dernier ? Des rangers allant jusqu'à la mi-mollet accompagnaient la tenue mais je devais avouer que avoir la flegme de les enfiler maintenant. Cette fois, Azarov fit un grand sourire, sûrement ravi de son choix. Une tenue de plus à ajouter à la liste. L'après-midi continua ainsi : moi essayant des tenues et Azarov auto proclamé " roi de la mode " jugeant. La pile de vêtement qu'on prennait augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. En fait, comment est-ce qu'il a su ma taille ? Quoi que, en fin de compte, je ne veux rien savoir. Il finit par passer sa carte bleue à l'une des nombreuses vendeuses qui avait arrêté de travailler pour admirer le spectacle. Je veux même pas savoir le prix de tous ces trucs. Je sais juste que je pourrait jamais le rembourser et que donc j'ai une dette envers lui... Et ça, c'est mal... Très mal même.

Avant de quitter le magasin, je pris soin de m'habiller chaudement. Hors de question de continuer de me balader en pyjama par ce temps. Et c'est donc, avec l'accord de mon nouveau styliste personnel, que je choisi de porter l'un des nombreux pantalon en cuir qu'il m'avais choisi avec par au dessus un simple pull noir surmonté d'un épais manteau en fourrure gris foncé et des bottes en cuir de la même couleur. Il n'y a pas à dire, on est bien mieux au chaud. Après cela, je m'amusais à le regarder galérer à rentrer tous les sacs dans sa voiture. On aurait dit une partie de Tetris grandeur nature. Lorsqu'il vit que je me me moquais de lui, il s'approcha et m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me demander d'entrer dans la voiture. C'est en rougissant légèrement que j'entrai donc dedans et m'installai confortablement en attendant qu'Azarov fasse de même. Je le suivis du regard pendant qu'il en faisait le tour, ouvrait élégamment sa portière et s'installant à sa place à près de moi. Puis il se retourna vers moi et me tendis un petit sachet blanc que j'ouvris. Quand je vis ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose " il se fout de moi ou quoi ?!"

\- " Une carte postale ? " demandai-je très patiemment, sachant la logique de ce vampire quelque peut altérée par les siècles de conneries qu'elle a dû traverser.

\- " Bah oui, tu as bien dis qu'il fallait que tu préviennes ton père non ? " me lança t-il d'un regard innocent.

\- " Vu le trou qu'il y a dans mon mur, mon père doit penser que je me suis fais enlever voir tuer et tu veux que je lui envois une carte postale ?! " je la retourna et vis l'image qu'il y avait dessus... " une carte postale... avec des chatons ?! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?! " recommençai-je à crier. Décidément, avec lui, c'est fréquent et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter de si tôt.

\- " J'aime les chats. Ils sont si gracieux, si nobles, si élégants comparés au genre canin qui passent leur temps à grogner et à baver " sur ce coup là, il a pas tort. " Et puis comme ça, on ne sait pas où l'on ce trouve. Tu l'écris en disant à ton père que tout va bien et moi je la confis à l'un de mes sous-fifres qui l'emmène à Beacon Hills et on reste incognito. Je suis un génie n'est-ce pas ? ". Il faut vraiment que sa modestie rentre. Ça devient vraiment urgent.

\- " Dans ce cas là, une simple lettre aurait suffit... " lui répondis-je en faisant la moue et en me mettant à bouder.

\- " Oui, mais cela aurait été moins drôle. Et puis, tu es adorable quand tu fais ta tête de bébé. Mais surtout, j'aime les chats ! " Ça, je l'avais compris. " Ah !Une dernière chose. Tu sais comment on se dit bonjour en Russie ? " fit-il en démarrant la voiture.

\- " Euh... non ? " A ce moment là, il se tourna vers moi, se pencha et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis, il se releva et regarda à nouveau devant lui.

\- " On se dit bonjour comme ça. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. " termina t-il avec un clin d'œil pendant que je devenais aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Et bah, c'est pas gagné...

* * *

* _Suka signifie merde en russe si jamais vous voulez le ressortir un jour._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Comme toujours si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires n'hésitez pas !_

 _Je dois honteusement vous avouer que je n'ai rien écris pendant les vacances... Heureusement que je suis prévoyante ! J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances mais il se peut qu'avec la venue de plusieurs examens, le rythme de parution devienne plus lent, c'est à dire, un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. J'espère ne pas devoir en arriver là mais je préfère prévenir au cas où._

 _Sinon, on se revoit la prochaine semaine pour le prochain chapitre. D'ici là portez-vous bien et n'allez pas en Russie ! En hiver, il risque de faire froid..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée du retard j'ai comme qui dirait... oublié ? Je sais, je suis indigne de vous. Je vous remercie pour tous vos chaleureux commentaires qui me poussent à continuer._

 _Cette fois-ci, je voulais remercier_ _JiimaNr qui a été le premier à me soutenir. Bref ! Je vous laisse lire la suite !  
_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Être shérif à Beacon Hills peut parfois être contraignant, surtout lorsque le surnaturel se rajoute à la partie.

Mon boulot me prend beaucoup de temps ce qui parfois, le fait empiéter sur mon temps personnel. Sur ma famille. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là pour Stiles. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner d'avoir laissé mon fils seul pendant que sa mère, ma femme, mourait. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de toujours veiller sur lui.

J'ai remarqué depuis quelques jours, que mon hyperactif de fils n'était plus si actif que ça. Il ne sortait plus, mangeait moins mais surtout, il ne parlait plus. Et le pire, c'est que ses cauchemars étaient de retour. J'ai tenté d'aborder le sujet avec lui, de voir ce qui n'allait pas mais sans succès. Avec moi, il sourit toujours pour ne pas me faire souffrir mais moi, je sais faire la différence entre un faux et un vrai sourire.

Lorsqu'il est tombé malade, je me suis sentis quelque peu rassuré. Peut être que si il allait si mal ces derniers temps, c'était à cause de cette grippe. Je lui avais dis de faire attention à lui, sachant que Mélissa allait passer dans la journée l'examiner et était parti en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Un incident imprévu m'empêcha de retourner auprès de mon fils cette nuit mais en tant que Shérif, je réussis à me libérer de mes obligations le temps d'aller voir comment il se portait. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vit mon malade de fils au milieu du salon sentant le cigare et l'alcool à plein nez. Si il sort, c'est qu'il ne va si mal que ça ? En plus cette sortie semblait lui avoir fait du bien. Son sourire était plus naturel, moins contraint. Comment pourrais-je punir mon fils pour quelque chose qui semblait l'avoir aidé à aller mieux. Je le laissais donc aller dans la salle de bain éliminer les preuves et me rendis dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Je ne fis que des choses qu'il aimait, espérant ainsi, lui faire manger quelque chose. Je lui laissais un mot lui disant à ma façon que je l'aimais et qu'il devait prendre soin de lui.

Je restai travailler au poste jusqu'à tard le soir, Beacon Hills avait son nombre de détraqués et de délinquants à surveiller. Je fus plus d'une fois appelé pour tapage nocturne auquel je me rendis avec Parrish. Un bon gars ce Parrish. Il est dommage qu'il ait atterrit dans cette ville si jeune. Il aurait put faire facilement carrière dans une autre ville. J'ai failli m'arrêter dans un fast-food pour mon repas du soir mais je reçu un message de Mélissa qui m'arrêta. Je suis sûr que mon fils et elle sont de mèche. Je sais qu'ils font ça pour ma santé mais, un peu de bacon de temps en temps ne va pas me tuer ! Si ? De plus, Parrish me lançait un regard insistant depuis quelques secondes... me dîtes pas que lui aussi a rejoins leur confrérie ? Misère... adieu mes hamburgers bien gras de la pause du midi. On rentra donc au poste commander thaï, il n'y a pas à dire, rien ne vaut la bonne nourriture américaine. Ce schéma ce répéta toute la semaine. Moi partant tôt de bon heure et revenant de temps en temps vérifier l'état de mon fils et rentrant à des heures inimaginables.

Dimanche, quand je pus enfin rentrer chez moi, il était très tard ou disons plutôt très tôt. Sur le chemin jusque chez moi, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. J'avais entendu grâce à la radio qu'une tempête avait éclatée dans la ville voisine. J'espérais qu'elle me laisserait le temps de me reposer avant d'arriver ici. J'arrivai devant chez moi et coupai le moteur lorsque que le présentateur radio annonçait 5h25. Il n'y a pas à dire, la ville m'exploite. Avant de rentrer je m'assurais que la voiture de Stiles était toujours à sa place. Il n'était pas ressortit depuis sa dernière aventure alcoolisée mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour le savoir capable de partir en pleine nuit sur une scène de crime quelconque que même la police n'avait pas encore découvert. Sacré Stiles, toujours là où il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée avant de poser mes clés dans la coupelle juste à côté. J'enlevai ma veste que je posais sur le dossier d'une chaise dans la salle à manger et allais dans la cuisine me chercher à boire. Une fois dans celle-ci, je me servis un verre d'eau que je bus lentement en lisant le courrier posé sur la table. Encore des factures, mais on devrait s'en sortir grâce à toutes ces heures supplémentaires. Pendant que je lisais ces courriers indésirables, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait plus froid que d'habitude. Stiles avait la sale habitude de dormir la fenêtre ouverte. Si il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va guérir, il se trompe. J'enlevai mes chaussures pour faire moins de bruit dans l'escalier et monta doucement les marches. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Stiles quand je vis de la lumière filtrant par dessous la porte. Je l'ouvris en grand et resta immobile devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi.

On aurait dit qu'une tempête c'était engouffrée dans la pièce. Le vent battait avec force, faisant voler des feuilles dans la pièce et décrochant les posters sur les murs. Mais le pire était sur le mur juste en face de moi. Maintenant je sus d'où venait la lumière. Elle venait du réverbère d'en face et son éclat filtrait grâce à l'énorme trou qui avait pris la place de la fenêtre. À cette vue, une seule chose me vient à l'esprit :

" Stiles, qu'as-tu encore fais...? "

Une fois que je repris mes esprits, mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler un Scott endormi et de l'obligé à venir immédiatement ici. Je fus content qu'après tant d'années en tant que père de son meilleur ami, il ait encore peur de ce que je pourrai lui faire subir. Il arriva tout essoufflé chez moi, son cerveau endormi n'ayant pas eu le réflexe de penser à conduire sa moto pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais déjà un trou dans mon mur pas la peine d'en rajouter un sur une route quelconque. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler que je l'attrapai par la capuche pour le trainer jusque dans la chambre de mon fils.

\- " Scott, où est mon fils ?! " le questionnai-je lentement d'une voix dure.

" De quoi est-ce que vous par-... " commença t-il en se tournant pour défroisser ses vêtements sauf que, dans son mouvement, il se retrouva droit face à l'énorme trou dans le mur. " Stiles ! Il faut tout de suite que j'aille prévenir la meute ! " me dit-il en détalant à toute allure vers le loft de Derek après avoir envoyer un message urgent à tous les membres de la meute. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir le poste de police en priant pour que la meute puisse retrouver mon fils sain et sauf.

* * *

C'est tout essoufflé que Scott arriva à mon loft. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueillit par la vue des membres de la meute plus ou moins réveillés ou disons plutôt, plus ou moins d'humeur massacrante.

\- " Scott je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu sais très bien que se réveiller ainsi en pleine nuit abîme le teint ? " _Lydia, tant de délicatesse en toi._

\- " Scott, pourquoi nous as-tu réunis ? " _Derek, clair, précis. Va droit au but. Comment fait-il pour que ses questions ressemblent autant à des ordres ?_

\- " Stiles a disparu ! Son père ne sait pas où il est passé. " Me répondit Scott rapidement.

\- " Allons Scott, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il disparait sans raison " tenta de l'amadouer Allison.

\- " Elle a pas tort... " renchérit Lydia

\- " Peut être, mais généralement, le mur de sa chambre n'est pas explosé ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Stiles ! Il a été enlevé voir pire ! Ça ce fais, il est déjà trop tard... " nous dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- " Quelqu'un à vu ou remarqué quelque chose de différent chez lui ? " demanda intelligemment Boyd. _Il est en or ce type._

\- " Non pas que je sache. Vous savez, je suis l'organisatrice du bal de printemps et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer ces derniers temps. " nous dit une Lydia légèrement nerveuse.

-" Nous c'est à peine si on a le temps de faire quelque chose avec tous les entrainements que tu nous imposes " répondit Erica d'humeur rebelle qui s'estompa rapidement face au regard rouge que je lui lançais.

-" Et toi Scott ? Vous êtes meilleurs amis non ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu" demandais-je pour détourner mon attention du regard de chiot que me porter Isaac. Pas la peine d'essayer, et si tu arrêtes pas, je les doubles ces entrainement.

-" Aucune idée, en ce moment je passe beaucoup de temps avec Allison du coup je ne le vois pas beaucoup... Attends je vais regarder mes messages. " Tu as besoin de voir tes messages pour savoir quand est-ce que tu as parlé avec ton meilleur ami pour la dernière fois ? Rassure moi, c'est pour avoir l'heure précise, sinon je plains Stiles d'avoir amis autant " préoccupés " par son état.

" C'était il y a plusieurs semaines... j'annulais encore une de nos soirées..." nous dit-il sans nous regarder et d'une voix vide d'émotion. " Je suis le pire ami qui puisse exister. Si ça se fait... si le père de Stiles n'avait pas été là, je n'aurai même pas remarqué son absence... Il ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme moi "

\- " Scott ! " criai-je en le sortant de ses sombres pensées. " Nous allons le retrouver et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ok ? Boyd, Erica et Isaac allez fouiller la forêt. Les jumeaux, au lycée. A chaque fois qu'il arrive un truc c'est là-bas. Allison reste avec Lydia au cas où elle aurait une vision. Scott, tu viens avec moi. On va chez Stiles. " _Derek, l'efficacité à l'état pur._ Nous courûmes jusque chez lui, tous nos sens en alerte et montâmes directement à l'étage.

Le vent s'était calmé. Le calme avant la tempête. J'entrais doucement dans ce qui avait été la chambre de l'étrange adolescent hyperactif. Des traces de boues maculaient le sol, des feuilles voltigeaient à travers la pièce et des posters déchirés pendaient lamentablement aux murs qui restaient. Je m'agenouillais et traçais du doigt le contour d'une empreinte de chaussure inconnue. Les odeurs se succédaient. Il y avait eu quelqu'un en colère dans cette pièce. Sûrement un Stiles furieux par ce qui venait d'arriver à sa fenêtre. Ce garçon se laissait toujours aller au sarcasme peut importe qu'il avait en face de lui. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs rencontres avec plusieurs murs quelconques. Je devais avouer à avoir été la cause de pas mal d'entre elles. C'était l'une des seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour me tenir proche de l'hyperactif et sentir son cœur battre plus rapidement sous mon contact. J'essayais de rester de marbre face à cette situation pour ne pas inquiéter la meute mais, je ne pourrais pas supporter que du mal ai été fait à mon adolescent. Scott me sortit de mes pensées en me disant une simple phrase qui changea tout :

" Tu trouves pas qu'il y a comme une odeur de chat ? "

Je hais les chats...

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que mon fils avait disparu et toujours aucunes nouvelles de lui. Aucun signe de lui. Aucune trace de lui. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et ça, ça me tuait. Savoir que mon fils pouvait être là, quelque part, ayant besoin de mon aide et que la seule chose que je puisse pour le moment c'était attendre.

J'allai à la boîte au lettre. La routine m'aidait à gérer les choses. Je l'ouvris et pris le courrier. Je rentrai et le posai sur la table de la cuisine. J'allais m'en aller, pensant le lire plus tard quand quelque chose attira mon regard. Une carte postale ? Qui peut bien m'envoyer ça ? Je l'observais. Une carte postale bleu avec des chatons dessus... c'est pour le moins... original ? Je la retournai et dus me tenir à la chaise pour ne pas m'écrouler. C'était l'écriture de Stiles. Je m'empressai de la lire, espérant m'indiquer où se trouvait mon fils.

Coucou papa,

Je suis désolé pour l'énorme trou dans le mur, Cookie ne sait pas mesurer sa force. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a choisi la carte. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai mauvais goût à ce point. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais très bien. Je suis juste partie à la découverte du monde et sache que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Cookie va sûrement m'en faire baver mais je compte bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Je te renverrais bientôt de mes nouvelles en attendant surveille bien ton alimentation.

Je te fais de très gros bisous.

Ton fils qui t'aime.

P.S : Ne dis rien à la meute. C'est en partie à cause d'eux que je suis parti. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec eux alors je t'en prie, ne leur dit rien. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce que je viens de lire. Mon fils est partis avec un mec qui s'appelle Cookie ? C'est bien son genre de partir avec le premier venu au nom bizarre.

Stiles, dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué...?

* * *

 _Voili voilou ! Alalalaaaa... Azarov et ses chats... une grande histoire d'amour !_

 _Comme toujours, les mots en italiques sont des notes d'auteurs. Comme toujours j'accepte les critiques qui m'aide à m'améliorer !_

 _A bientôt ! Et j'espère que cette fois-ci sera en temps et en heure !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec un chapitre un peu plus calme que le précédent. Celui-ci est tout moelleux ! Alors, pour information, oui en Russie on se salut en s'embrassant sur la bouche. Il y a d'ailleurs une photo connu d'un président allemand embrassant celui russe. Bref ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Stiles et moi roulions maintenant depuis des heures. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le vent frappant contre l'habitacle et les doux ronflements de l'adolescent à mes côtés. J'avais coupé la radio depuis longtemps, lorsque j'avais surpris Stiles s'efforçant de rester éveillé pour me tenir compagnie. Je lui assurais avec un doux sourire qu'il pouvait se reposer car on en avait encore pour un moment. Il avait hoché distraitement la tête avant de s'endormir aussitôt.

Cela faisait beaucoup de changement pour lui et il aurait besoin de toute ses forces pour ce qui allait suivre. C'est-à-dire la rencontre avec ma famille. Et ça personne n'en sort indemne. J'habite dans un village paumé aux creux d'une chaîne de montagne avec ma famille de sang et de cœur. Il y a ma mère (ce que cette vieille femme peut me faire peur), ma petite sœur Katia qui est partit faire des études d'art en France et mon clan. Nous sommes une vieille famille de vampires, l'une des plus anciennes encore existante. Il y a bien longtemps que nous avons arrêté de craindre le soleil et la veine de vénus par contre le pieux... je préfère éviter de tester. Au cours de nos longues vies, nous en avions transformés des personnes. À présent, ils travaillent, tuent et sont prêts à mourir pour nous. Bien sûr, il y avait également plusieurs humains pour nous tenir compagnie. Certains, dans le but d'être à leur tour transformé et les autres pour nous rappeler la part d'humanité qui sommeille en nous et qui finit par s'estomper au fil des ans.

Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour Stiles. Je ne veux pas qu'il pourrisse dans ce village perdu au milieu de nul part à l'abri des regards. Je veux qu'il voyage, qu'il découvre le monde, qu'il s'extasie sur les petites choses de la vie et que son regard s'illumine de bonheur. Lorsque je suis entré dans ce bar, j'ai tout suite été captivé par la lumière qui scintillait autour de lui. Une lumière si douce et irradiante de bonté mais pourtant, il était seul adossé à un bar en train de se soûler. Une personne telle que lui n'est pas fait pour être seule, elle est faîte pour être entourée de personnes qu'elle aime et qui l'aiment en retour. Je me suis approché de lui et c'est là que j'ai sentis l'odeur. Cette odeur nauséabonde de chien mouillé. C'est ce que font les loup-garous. Ils détruisent la vie des gens. Ils débarquent, s'installent, font parti de ton monde et du jour au lendemain, ils disparaissent ne laissant derrière eux que tristesse et désolation. Jamais ils ne se traînent un humain avec eux, cela ne ferait que les ralentir dans leur course effrénée contre le vent. Je veux leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Stiles, ce qu'ils ont fait à sa lumière mais il n'y a pas que lui dans ce cas là. Je veux que plus personne ne soit dans ce cas là. Je veux donner la force à Stiles de se venger par ses propres moyens et être sûr qu'il ne retombe pas dans leurs griffes. Je veux qu'il découvre enfin des personnes sur qui il pourra compter toute sa vie sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais surtout, je ne veux plus répéter les erreurs que j'ai faîte par le passé.

Je vis que nous arrivions enfin au village grâce à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres des chalets. Cet endroit était entièrement consitué de grands et luxueux chalets en bois. Leurs tailles variaient généralement selon le rand que l'on avait dans le clan. Etant à sa tête, je me garais juste devant la plus grande bâtisse et réveillais doucement Stiles. Un jour je le prendrai en photo quand il dort, il est juste trop adorable.

-" Stiles... Mon petit cœur... on est arrivé " Lui soufflais-je doucement dans le creux de l'oreille. Bon, cela ne semble pas fonctionner. Essayons une autre méthode. " Gen-..."

\- " Un conseil, ne termine pas ta phrase " me dit-il à voix basse. Bon je sais à présent qu'elle est la meilleure méthode. Il se releva, s'étira puis finit par se tourner vers moi en demandant : " au fait comment tu m'as appelé avant ? "

Je lui fis un sourire narquois avant de lui répondre : " aller vient ici joli coeur avant que Mama ne se fâche " terminai-je en lui tendant ma main qu'il prit cette fois sans hésiter. Je le conduis rapidement à l'intérieur le sachant beaucoup plus sensible au froid que moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où un feu avait été allumé dans l'opulente cheminée qui trônait en son centre. De vieux et onéreux fauteuils vert pâles étaient disposés autour en arc de cercle qui reposaient sur une épaisse et moelleuse moquette crème. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules était confortablement installé sur le fauteuil du centre. Elle tenait entre ses mains un verre qui contenait un liquide ambré légèrement rosé. Mama aimait diluer du sang dans son whisky. Chacun ses goûts. Personnellement je le préfère dans du vin. À notre entrée, elle se leva, posa son verre et se dirigea vers nous. Elle me prit le visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse légèrement sur la bouche puis se recula et m'observa.

\- " **Tu devrais rentrer plus souvent à la maison mon fils, elle me semble si vide sans toi et ta soeur.** " elle se tourna vers Stiles " Alors c'est lui l'adolescent dont tu me parlais. Je me présente, je suis Deborah, la mère de ce garnement et la chef de ce clan. Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir dans cette famille. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant tu es un frère et un fils pour nous et nous prenons soins des membres de notre famille. Tu es donc ici chez toi mon fils. Je sais que tous ceci est nouveau et je te demande pas de te précipité, nous avons tout notre temps. Va à ta vitesse c'est à nous de suivre. " lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle lui prit également le visage et l'embrassa. Son teint pâle vira rapidement au rouge et il se tourna vers moi. Je lui fis un regard du genre " je t'avais prévenu " et recentrais mon attention sur ma mère. Mise comme ça, elle avait presque l'apparence d'une mère aimante... si seulement il savait à quelle sadique il avait affaire en réalité, il se serait déjà enfui. " **Je suis sûre que la route a été longue. Nikolaï, montre lui sa chambre. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour venir prendre vos affaires.** " Stiles se tourna vers moi, sa mine sérieuse commençait à m'inquiéter. J'avais peur qu'il me dise déjà qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. On commençait à peine à s'amuser.

\- " Demain, tu m'apprends le russe. " Bon. Autant pour moi. Si il veut l'apprendre, c'est qu'il est pas prêt de partir n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Je me réveillais entre les bras de Nikolaï avec aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé là. Reste à savoir si c'est moi qui suis allé dans sa chambre ou si c'est lui qui est venu. Je regardais la pièce autour de moi. Les murs étaient couvert de tapisserie bleu ciel avec de fins motifs argentés et le bas était couvert de lambris en bois blanc. Nous étions étendus moi et mon visiteur imprévu dans un lit king size à baldaquin de même couleur que la pièce mais les draps étaient d'un bleu encore plus clair. Bon... je n'ai pas bougé. La question est donc : que fait-il là ? Pas que sa compagnie me dérange hein. Mais disons juste que c'est légèrement flippant de se réveiller avec quelqu'un à côté de soi. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à lui poser la question à ma façon c'est à dire en finesse.

\- " Nik, tu sens pas une odeur de chien ? " lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille. Il se réveilla d'un coup humant l'air autour de lui en regardant de tous les côtés. Une fois qu'il compris que je l'avais piégé il m'accusa du regard noir. Si il croit que cela va fonctionner sur moi, il se trompe. On voit qu'il ne connait pas Isaac.

\- " Je peux savoir ce que signifie cette blague ?

\- Et moi je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? " lui rétorquai-je.

\- " C'est comme ça que tu traite le prince charmant que je suis alors que j'ai volé à ton secours ?! " me répondit-il avec un regard indigné.

\- " Désolé, mais pour l'instant le peu que je connais de toi me ferais plutôt craindre pour ma pureté et mon innocence...

\- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? " lança-il avec un air suspicieux.

\- " Moi ? Mais rien voyons... " fis-je d'un air surpris. " Bref ! Que faisais-tu dans mon lit ? "

\- " Je t'ai entendu gémir, je suis donc passé voir ce qui se passait et j'ai vu que tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar. En parfait gentleman que je suis, je me suis dis que je me devais de te venir en aide " me répond-il fier de lui.

\- " Donc en bon gentleman que tu es, tu es entré dans ma chambre tel un voleur pour ensuite te glisser dans mon lit tel un prédateur sexuel " lui lançais-je en récapitulant les faits d'une voix neutre.

\- " C'est sur que dis comme sa, cela n'a plus du tout l'effet que je m'imaginais. " dit-il en se prenant le menton dans sa main et en appuyant son coude contre son genoux. Bon, il est torse nu mais au moins il a un pantalon.

" Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne de m'avoir éternellement traumatisé. C'est l'attention qui compte et au moins j'ai bien dormis. " déclarais-je en caressant ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête. Cette scène était étrange tout de même. Moi caressant un vampire de plus de 700 ans d'après ce qu'il m'a dit comme un petit animal. C'est sur que c'est pas avec Derek que je ferais ça ou pire avec Peter. Du coup j'éclatais de rire à la vision de moi en train de tendre un os à un Peter faisant le beau. Nik me regarda d'un œil interrogateur ce par quoi je lui répondis :

\- " J'espère que l'entrainement commence bientôt. J'ai trouvé le premier toutou à dresser. "

Il me fit un grand sourire du genre " ils vont souffrir " avant de me traîner prendre un petit déjeuner après tout, on apprend mieux le ventre plein.

* * *

 _C'est fini ! Alors, ce qui est en gras c'est du russe ! Alors je n'y connais rien en russe c'est ma bêta-lectrice qui en fait... Donc il ne faut pas compter sur moi pour de long texte tout en russe. Personne n'y comprendrait rien de toute façon !_

 _Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Cela m'aide beaucoup pour la suite !_

 _Au prochain chapitre, Stiles rentre au pays et la descente dans la connerie comme à s'amorcer..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désole du retard, j'avais prévenu que la parution des chapitres pouvait ralentir et passer de un toute les deux semaines mais, avec ce qui s'est passé à Paris, je ne voulais pas le mettre tout de suite. Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre comporte certains passages violents, violence que l'on n'avait pas besoin sur le moment. Ces chapitres sont écris depuis bien longtemps et il était temps que je le poste. Je tiens à prévenir que les mise à jour resteront de une toute les deux semaines dû au syndrome de la page blanche qui semble m'avoir prit pour cible._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Haaaa... La route 66. Depuis que j'avais, disons " contraint " Nikolaï à m'apprendre à conduire une moto, je m'étais promis de conduire sur cette route. On avait pris l'avion de la Russie jusqu'à Los Angeles transportant avec nous nos petites merveilles. Nik', m'avait acheté une Harley Davidson, le modèle " Dyna " dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux dès la première fois que j'en avais vu une dans les " Son's " et donc il s'en était généreusement payé une, identique à la mienne pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de courir derrière la mienne. Mais malheureusement, à cause de l'autre Cookie qui ne supporte pas la chaleur, à croire qu'il fond au soleil, on ne pu pas rester longtemps sur ces plages ensoleillées. Bien évidemment, on fit quelques arrêts qui étaient pour moi essentiels et complètement cliché de "vacances aux states". Je pense que le pire, c'est lorsque nous sommes allés au Texas et où j'ai déclaré vouloir faire du rodéo. Il n'a même pas sourcillé, habitué à ce genre de réflexion de ma part. Je ne sais pas si Azarov en avait été amusé ou désespéré de mes soudaines envies, sûrement les deux. Par la suite, on resta plus longtemps que prévu au nouveau-Mexique, cet état regorgeant de pleins de surprise pour le moins fascinante et demeura contre notre grès, poursuivit par des médecins fous-furieux, en Arizona avant de nous rediriger vers Beacon Hills. Je rentrais enfin à la maison.

Le clan d'Azarov était très puissant. Il s'étendait dans beaucoup de domaines pas forcément très légaux. Le problème lorsque l'on travail en dehors des limites c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, on rencontre forcément des personnes pas très fréquentables. Ainsi la mafia russe s'était vite retrouvée au travers de la route de ce vampire qui, lui non plus n'était pas très fréquentable. Au début il avait eu l'intention de tous les exterminer "bon vent " aurait-il dit ! Mais il s'est vite rendu compte que les avoir à sa botte serait bien plus profitable. Après tout, on ne manque jamais de pions remplaçables et ce n'est pas à moi que manquerai ces tueurs, violeurs et compagnie. Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que l'un des dirigeants de la mafia s'était cru malin et avait tenté de nous devancer. Ouais, c'est rare de rencontrer un abruti pareil. Donc cet homme, avec l'aide de certain de ses subordonnés, avait volé un bien nous appartenant et c'était enfui dans une ville peuplée de créature surnaturelle en tout genre dont des loup-garous en pensant nous faire peur. Si seulement ils savaient qu'en faisant ça, ils mettraient Nik' dans une colère noire, ils se seraient abstenu. Mon casque noir assortie à ma tenue entièrement en cuir noir coquée dissimulais mon sourire narquois à ce qui se préparait.

Beacon Hills tient toi prête, on rentre au bercail !

* * *

Lorsqu'on habite un quartier comme le mien, on prend vite l'habitude d'observer ce qui nous entoure. Depuis la fenêtre de mon loft, en haut de mon immeuble, j'avais donc pris comme manie de surveiller le parking et les entrepôts d'en face. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Stiles avait disparu. La meute et moi-même avions passé des mois à le chercher sans trouver la moindre piste. Scott avait perdu sa joie de vivre, pensant que c'était de sa faute. Allison lui faisait la tête car, il passait moins de temps avec elle pour pouvoir chercher son meilleur ami, le faisant déprimer encore plus. Les jumeaux s'étaient définitivement installé. Ils avaient chacun leur propre chambre ici. Ils aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à maintenir cette meute soudée. Isaac était également très touché par la disparition de l'humain, ces cauchemars étaient revenus en force rendant ses visites nocturnes dans ma chambre plus fréquentes. Cela ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. Avoir une chaleur humaine près de moi me faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant la perte qui me ronge le cœur. La présence de ma meute et l'une des deux choses qui me permet de tenir. La seconde c'est le père de Stiles. Son fils a disparu pourtant il semble être le moins affecté parmi nous. D'ailleurs depuis la disparition de Stiles, il nous évite volontairement. Je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut le laisser croire. Il doit avoir un moyen de communiquer avec son fils, d'avoir de ses nouvelles régulièrement pour être aussi détendu. Je savais que j'aurai du dévoiler mes sentiments à Stiles. Lui avouer qu'il était mon compagnon mais que je pensais qu'il serait certainement plus en sécurité loin de moi. Quelle erreur. A présent il était je ne sais où, en train de vivre sa vie sans moi.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la présence de Boyd à mes côtés. Il me laissa le temps d'émerger avant de me désigner quelque chose par la fenêtre. Je regardai donc l'endroit qu'il me montrait et vis que des hommes habillés en noir transportaient quelque chose dans les entrepôts pourtant inhabités en face. Ils portaient de lourdes palettes noirs, si lourde que l'un des hommes en lâcha une, déversant son contenu par terre. Des armes. Ces boites étaient remplis d'armes à feux. Leur éclat brillait sous le soleil. Choqué, je me retournais vers Boyd pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper. Je vis à sa mine impassible que lui aussi avait assister à la scène. L'un des hommes transportait une boîte beaucoup plus petite que les autres. Celle-ci avait l'air scellée. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si précieux pour des marchands d'armes ? Il y avait un symbole, sur cette boite. J'activais ma vision de loup et plissais les yeux pour tenter de le distingue. Un V majuscule. Ce symbole, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? L'homme qui avait lâché la cargaison se fit copieusement engueuler et tout le monde se dépêcha de ranger la marchandise de peur de se faire repérer. En tout cas, je dois prévenir le shérif, il ne veut peut être pas nous voir mais là, c'est un cas de force majeur, après tout c'est son boulot. Après les êtres surnaturels, on avait maintenant le droit à du trafique d'arme. Il n'y a pas à dire, Beacon Hills attire vraiment les cas indésirables.

* * *

Le shérif nous avait reçu moi et Boyd. Il avait écouté ce que nous avions à dire nous demandant parfois des détails, nous posant des questions puis, une fois fini, nous avait mit dehors. Parrish nous accorda un regard peiné. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on a fait mais il doit vraiment nous en vouloir. Jordan vînt nous voir et nous informa que des hommes allaient y être envoyés. Il nous demanda de garder nos sens en alertes et de revenir si nous voyons autre chose. Comme si nous allions rester sans rien faire. Nous nous étions dirigés vers le parking pour rentrer au loft. Boyd monta dans la voiture mais j'attendis un peu avant de l'imiter. Je levai la tête vers le ciel. Il commençait à se couvrir. D'épais nuages noirs commençait à apparaître à l'horizon, une tempête avait été annoncée. Une comme celle qui s'était produite le soir où Stiles a disparu. Peut être qu'il réapparaîtra après celle-ci aussi facilement qu'il avait disparu, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. Je secouai la tête afin de sortir de mes pensées, espérait quand il n'y a plus d'espoir peu faire mal. Peut être qu'il ne reviendra jamais, après tout pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Sûrement pas pour des amis qu'ils l'avaient oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus là... Je ne peut qu'espérer qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité là où il est car après ce que j'ai fais pour lui ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fais, je ne suis pas digne de lui.

Je soupirais avant de rentrer dans ma Camaro et de conduire jusqu'à chez nous.

Le trajet se passa silencieusement, pas étonnant sachant que c'était moi et Boyd les passagers. Je montai rapidement et silencieusement les escaliers, mon bêta me suivant, niveau discrétion je pense avoir fait du bon travail pour lui. Dommage que les autres ne soient pas aussi attentif pendant les entraînements, surtout Érica. Cette fille parle beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Un jour, elle fera tout foiré. Une fois arrivé, j'ouvris la grande porte coulissante en métal pour trouver ma meute à savoir : Isaac, Érica et les jumeaux en train de se balancer de la... farine ? Ah, ok. Ils ont encore essayé de faire à manger, cela explique tout comme par exemple les œufs sur les murs... et dans les cheveux d'Érica. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi cela a dégénéré aussi vite. Disons que la louve ne pardonne pas facilement, pas tant que l'autre personne n'a pas mordu la poussière... environ une bonne dizaine de fois.

J'assistais tranquillement au spectacle adossé contre le mur jusqu'à ce que je me prenne l'un des paquets en pleine tête faisant voltiger la farine partout sur moi. Le silence s'abattit aussitôt dans la pièce. Tout le monde était tourné vers moi, tremblant de peur en attendant ma réaction. Je ramassai tranquillement le paquet de farine d'une main et m'avança doucement au centre de la pièce.

" Qui a lancé ce paquet ? " déclarai-je lentement d'une voix basse. Aiden s'approcha très lentement de moi, blanc comme un linge, la terreur de lisant sur le visage. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre et n'était certainement pas celle qu'ils attendaient. Je lançai la paquet droit sur sa tête le faisant cette fois éclaté et répandent son contenu dans un nuage. On peut dire qu'Aiden était devenu blanc comme neige. Il y a eu d'abord un instant de flottement ou personne ne savait comment réagir. Une fois l'information passé comme quoi ils risquaient rien, ils se mirent tous à me bombarder. Bon. Mes vêtements sont bon à jeter à la poubelle. Mais il est bon de temps en temps de relâcher la pression accumulée. Depuis la disparition de Stiles ces moments sont devenus rare, il faut en profiter tant qu'on peut. Une fois que toute les munitions furent répandu sur nous et le sol, je leur annonçais qu'ils devaient assumer leur connerie et c'est avec un grand sourire que je leur montrai les balais avant de partir prendre une bonne douche méritée. Il n'y a pas à dire, un jour, ils me tueront.

* * *

Après avoir patienté toute la journée que la nuit tombe, passant tour à tour devant la fenêtre pour vérifier l'activité de nos nouveaux voisins, nous pouvions enfin leur souhaiter la bien venue dans le quartier. Les Argent nous avaient rejoins pour l'occasion, le père et sa fille s'y connaissaient beaucoup mieux que nous en armes et toute l'aide est la bienvenue surtout dans une situation comme celle-là ou ni moi, ni ma meute avons déjà été confrontés. Nous descendîmes rapidement et silencieusement les escaliers de notre immeuble et nous rendîmes à pieds aux hangars désaffectés en face, pas la peine de se faire repérer à cause du bruit des moteurs pour seulement 500 mètres à parcourir. Nous en fîmes calmement le tour, cherchant une entrée par où passer et en trouvant une assez facilement. La porte d'entrée. Je le sens mal. Je poussais délicatement la porte ce qui, malheureusement cela ne l'empêcha pas de grincer. Une forte odeur de métal et de rouille m'agressa aussi tôt le nez. Quelle puanteur ! Au moins maintenant, je sais que trafiquant d'arme n'est pas un métier fait pour moi. Nous entrâmes tous dans l'entrepôt à l'affût du moindre bruit. Isaac longeait le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Il finit par en trouver un et l'activa.

Cet odeur ne venait pas des armes, mais plutôt des dizaines de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sol, les murs. Les palettes étaient toutes grandes ouvertes et leur contenu répandu sur le sol. Les armes étaient étalées par centaines sur le sol mélangées aux sangs et aux corps. Les personnes responsables de ce massacre n'étaient pas venues pour les armes. Mais pourquoi alors ? La boite de ce matin. Je la cherchais du regard mais ne la trouvais pas ce qui ne fut pas étonnant vu le chaos ambiant. Je donnais l'ordre à mes bêtas de sortir, ne voulant pas leur imposer cette vision plus longtemps mais, en sortant, mon regard tomba sur quelque chose. Une des hommes au sol n'était, disons, pas aussi mort que les autres. Il avait même l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Il avait beaucoup de sang sur lui mais aucune blessure pour prouver que c'était le sien. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui, sortant mes griffes et les approchaient lentement de sa gorge. Il ne réagit qu'au dernier moment en saisissant ma main avec un regard paniqué. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin avant de lui dire :

\- " Eh bah, on n'est pas si mort que ça à ce que je vois. " Je le pris par la col afin de la traîner jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois que j'eus rejoins ma meute, je le balançais en son centre pour qu'il n'ait aucun échappatoire. Je sentais la colère m'envahir. Cet homme avait vu tous ses collègues mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt. Il s'était juste contenté de profiter de leur mort pour se mettre leur sang sur lui et se planquer au milieu de leurs corps encore chauds. Il y avait vraiment des ordures en ce monde. Énervé, je ne pus contrôler ma voix d'alpha lorsque je m'adressais à lui (ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu envie d'essayer d'ailleurs).

\- " Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans notre ville ? " grondais-je. L'homme était apeuré face à mes yeux rouges d'alpha et mes griffes qui, sans que je m'en rende compte, étaient sorties.

\- " Je ne peux rien vous dire, vous avez vu ce qu'ils leur ont fait ? Ils sont tous morts ! Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû tenter de doubler cet homme. On voulait juste se faire de l'argent facile. S'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je vous payerais, il y a un coffre remplis dans le bureau" cria t-il, avec un fort accent russe, en nous montrant l'entrepôt. Tous ses amis sont morts et lui ne pense qu'à l'argent ? Il croit vraiment qu'on va se laisser acheter ? Je l'attrapais par le col et m'apprêtais en lui en coller une lorsque Scott prit la parole :

\- " Nous pouvons te protéger mais pour cela ils nous faut des noms afin de connaitre notre ennemi. " Ouah... Scott qui se met à sortir des trucs aussi réfléchis, c'est nouveau. Je me calmais un peu, fière de mon beta. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps pour se décider. Il déclara qu'il était près à nous dire tout ce qu'il savait. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse divulguer la moindre information un sifflement suivit du bruit mat d'un corps qui s'écroule au sol. L'homme s'était pris un balle en pleine tête, celle-ci répandant son contenu sur le mur derrière lui. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'il avait autant de matière grise dans cette tête. Chris fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur en plaquant Allison à terre et en nous criant de nous mettre à couvert.

Près d'un kilomètre plus loin, un jeune homme portant une combinaison tout en cuir se releva, un fusil-sniper dans une main et une étrange boite ornée " V " gravé dans le bois dans l'autre. Il brisa la silence l'entourant avec une simple phrase :

\- " Ce n'est pas l'heure mon petit cœur. "

* * *

 _Et voici le huitième chapitre fini, à partir de là, les choses vont commencé à dégénérer. J'espère que je continuerais à vous satisfaire. Actuellement, je ne sais pas du tout comment va se poursuivre l'aventure de notre cher Stiles donc n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos suggestions. Sinon à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera en temps et en heure !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant que vous commenciez à me frapper, j'aimerais vous souhaitez une joyeuse année ! (cela n'avait pas l'air aussi ringard dans ma tête)_

 _Alors oui, je sais, j'ai abusé au niveau de la mise à jour, j'ai mis du temps à poster (beaucoup de temps) et je vous implore de m'en pardonner. (ne venez pas me poignarder à coup de surin sous la douche !)_

 _J'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration en ce moment ce qui fais que, malheureusement, les mise à jour risque de continuer à être aussi longue..._

 _Sinon, trêve de bavardage et place à la lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

J'admirais pendant quelques minutes, à plat ventre, la vue qui s'offrait à moi au travers de mes jumelles. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien mais je remarquais que Scott avait maigris et Lydia mettait plus de maquillage qu'à son habitude pour cacher ses cernes. Et Derek alors ? Qu'avait-il fait à sa barbe de trois jours que je trouvais si sexy ? Il avait suffit que je m'en aille quelques temps et les voilà à la dérive, ce n'est pas étonnant, je suis irremplaçable. Il leur en a fallu du temps pour qu'ils le comprennent. Je pris la petite boite en bois marquée d'un V parmi les affaires que j'avais posé à mes côtés sur le conteneur sur lequel j'étais installé et la balançaient derrière moi.

\- " Oh, tu avais remarqué que j'étais là ? Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à te lancer des fleurs. " me dit Nikolaï, adossé contre sa moto à 5 mètres de mon emplacement et jouant avec la boite qu'il avait rattrapé au vol. Il se confondait dans l'obscurité avec sa veste en cuir fermée jusqu'en haut et son jean slim gris foncé. Au pieds, il avait ses éternelles bottines italiennes.

\- " Venant de ta part, je trouve ça vexant Monsieur " ma modestie a fait ses valises ". " lui répondis-je d'un ton taquin en me levant et en rangeant mon fusil dans son étuit et mes jumelles dans leur pochette. Je me relevai et sautais sans la moindre difficulté du haut du conteneur. Je me rapprochais de Nik et lui pris la boite des mains pour la mettre avec le reste de mes affaires dans le coffre de la Harley. Pendant ce temps il s'installa sur celle-ci et mit son casque. Je le rejoignis, mis également mon casque et entourais sa taille de mes bras avant de poser ma tête contre sa nuque et de me laisser aller pendant qu'il nous conduisait jusqu'à chez nous.

* * *

Une fois le danger écarté, j'appelais le shérif pour le prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer, même si nous l'avions voulu, il aurait été impossible de lui cacher tous ces corps. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à un cas comme celui-là. Je m'étais déjà occupé de monstres sanguinaires, des loup-garous ayant soif de pouvoirs ou de personnes avec des projets de vengeance malsains mais je n'avais jamais eu à faire à des humains ayant pour unique but l'argent. Jusqu'où pouvait t-on aller pour quelques billets ? Je me tournais donc vers Chris, celui qui semble le mieux adapté à me conseiller.

\- " Tu penses que le tir venait d'où ? A quelle distance ? "

\- " Le tir venait de là-bas, au sud " me répondit-il en pointant la direction du doigt. " Et vu l'angle de tire, je dirais qu'il venait de la plateforme à conteneur... ce qui nous fais environ entre 1,6 et 1,7 km. Ce n'était pas un amateur, il savait clairement ce qu'il faisait. La question est donc : pourquoi uniquement lui ? Je comprends que sa priorité était de le faire taire mais nous avons été témoin de la scène. Il aurait facilement pu nous avoir, peut être pas tous mais vu notre temps de réaction, il aurait pu tuer deux d'entre-nous voir trois. Pourquoi donc nous laisser en vie ? Pour l'exemple peut être... As-tu remarqué quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ? " me dit-il en s'accroupissant près du corps pour l'examiner tant que les flics n'étaient pas encore là. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé. J'aspirais une grande bouffée d'air et remarquais une odeur que je n'avais pas sentie avant. Cette odeur était masquée par celle du sang et des corps. Je mis quelque temps à la reconnaître mais, une fois que je m'en suis souvenue, je ne pus retenir mon loup de sortir.

\- " Scott, cette odeur. " dis-je de ma voix d'alpha avec un ton tellement bas qu'on aurait dis un grognement. Il me regarda étrangement avant d'inspirer. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit mais resta muet comme attendant ma confirmation. " Ça pue le chat. " Celui qui avait organisé cette tuerie était impliqué dans l'enlèvement de Stiles. Le peu d'espoir que j'avais de le revoir un jour s'amenuisa un peu plus lorsque je vis de quoi était capable son ravisseur. Je détournais le regard de cette scène et tombais sur une petite lumière rouge qui clignotait dans l'obscurité. Peu importe qui il est, on va bientôt le savoir.

Le Shérif et son équipe ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Certains de ses hommes ne furent même pas choqués par la scène qui se présentait devant eux, trop habitués à ceux genre de chose depuis quelques temps. Pendant que le reste de la meute témoignait, Chris, Scott et moi allâmes voir John pour lui faire part de notre découverte. Je laissais Argent expliquer ce qui s'était déroulé plutôt avec le sniper, le sachant dans son domaine. Il raconta rapidement et précisément ce qui c'était passé,faisant part de ses hypothèses au sujet de la position du tireur et notre découverte des caméras. Il passa l'information sur l'odeur et me lança un regard de biais. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir découvert que le Shérif en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Nous accompagnions donc Stilinski et son second, Parrish au poste de surveillance, vérifier les enregistrements. Jordan s'assit dans le fauteuil et commença à visionner les vidéos.

\- " D'après ce que vous nous aviez dis, sa devrait être dans cette zone " dit-il en trouvant une caméra près du possible emplacement du tireur. Il passa la vidéo en accélérée. " Là ! Vous voyez ? " nous demanda t-il en pointant du doigt l'écran. La scène était bien éclairée. Dans le coin en haut à droite de la vidéo on peut apercevoir un conteneur sur lequel était allongé un homme en train de regarder au travers de ses jumelles, son arme et la mystérieuse boite à ses côtés. Il attrape le réceptacle et le lance derrière lui. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour le récupérer si c'est pour le jeter juste après ? Il haussa les épaules avant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de l'écran. Peut être qu'il y avait une deuxième personne ? Il la rembobina jusqu'au moment où il apparaît. C'est pas possible ce mec se fout vraiment de notre gueule.

\- " Rassurez-moi, j'ai rêvé ? Ce que je viens de voir n'est pas réel. " dit Jordan avec un léger rire étranglé.

\- " On peut dire qu'il ne manque pas de culot " rajouta Chris d'un ton où l'on percevait une note d'amusement.

\- " Au moins, maintenant on sait que c'est quelqu'un à qui les combinaisons moulantes vont très bien. " renchérit Scott. Je le regardai pendant quelques instants, me demandant où était passé celui qui avait sortit une phrase cohérente il y a moins d'une heure. Je n'étais certainement le seul à me le demander vu l'air désespéré du Shérif. Pendant ce temps, la vidéo défilait montrant l'homme, le visage caché par un casque de moto noir parfaitement lisse et sans aucunes imperfections, s'approchant du conteneur et y lancer son casque avant de se retourner vers la caméra de lui faire coucou et de lui envoyer un baiser. Il continua pendant quelques instants à prendre la pose, sachant que des personnes allaient tôt ou tard visionner ses images. Après qu'il ait finit de poser, il fit un signe de la main . Juste après d'autres personnes traversèrent rapidement le champ de vision de la caméra avant de se diriger vers l'entrepôt.

\- " Son visage est caché, on ne pourra rien en tirer. " nous informa Jordan d'un ton défaitiste.

\- " Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. " Nous signala Chris. " Un casque de ce modèle vaut une véritable fortune de plus, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'âgé se donne ainsi en spectacle. "

\- " Très bien ! Nous recherchons donc un jeune homme autour de la vingtaine, riche avec sûrement une moto pour accompagner le casque, sait se servir d'une arme et bien renseigner sur la quartier pour savoir l'emplacement des caméras. " récapitula John.

\- " Il doit sûrement y avoir une deuxième personne. Je doute que tous ces hommes aient confié leur vie entre les mains de ce gamin. Je pense que cette autre personne donne les ordres et observe de loin. Ce doit-être à elle qu'il a lancé la boite. Elle doit être plus âgée, plus mature et plus réfléchie." Continua le chasseur.

\- " Bien ! Jordan, enregistre les vidéos et lance un avis de recherche sur ces motards et augmente les patrouilles en villes. Je doute qu'ils veuillent quitter la ville aussitôt. " dit le Shérif avant de repartir vers la scène de crime. Après qu'il eut finit de copier les enregistrements, Jordan partit à sa suite. Une fois seul, je me retournais vers Scott et Chris.

\- " Allez prévenir les autres de rentrer au loft. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini. " leur demandais-je avant de partir sans attendre leurs réponses. Je me rendis à l'endroit d'où le tir était partit et inspirais l'air environnent à pleins poumons. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, encore cette odeur de félin. J'ai comme l'impression que cet odeur va me suivre pendant un long moment.

* * *

J'étais confortablement installé sur un canapé, lisant " _La Nuit des rois_ " de _William Shakespeare_ , un chouette type. Malheureusement, une chose inconnue me sauta dessus avant que je ne puisse marquer ma page.

\- " Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que je ne suis pas un oreiller ?" commençais-je sur le point de m'énerver.

\- " Mais je veux un câlin..." que répondre à ça ? Stiles aimait se donner en spectacle. La première chose qu'il avait appris à mes côtés était de se foutre de ce que les autres pensaient. Il avait fini par prendre confiance lui, parfois même un peu trop... Mais, lorsqu'on est que tous les deux, il redevient parfois le petit garçon en manque d'affection et revoir ses anciens amis n'avait absolument par arrangé les choses. Maintenant, j'avais le droit à deux fois plus de contact humain qu'avant. Pas que sa me dérange, hein. Et c'est toujours mieux d'avoir à lui faire des câlins plutôt que d'avoir à le tirer par la main pour semer les flics qui nous coursent à cause de toutes ses conneries. Nous étions au Mexique quand Monseigneur Stilinski, dans son immense bonté, avait décidé d'organiser gratuitement une partie de paintball... dans un commissariat. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier la tête qu'avaient fait les flics en voyant une horde d'adolescent débarquer avec des fusils remplis de peinture. D'ailleurs, nos têtes sont toujours mises à prix, il faut que je pense à remédier à ça...

\- " Trop de câlin, tue le câlin ! " Pas qu'un câlin sa puisse mourir mais bon... " J'ai des courses à faire et tu m'accompagnes. J'ai besoin d'un guide sinon je risque de me perdre dans cette immense ville inconnue.

\- Arrête de te moquer, je te signale que tu t'es perdu dans un photomaton.

\- C'est pas ma faute ! Il y a des miroirs partout !

\- A la base, les vampires ne sont pas sensés se refléter dans un miroir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je ferais comment, moi, pour m'admirer ? " L'homme sans modestie : troisième prise et... Action ! Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, cette diva a passé bien trop de temps à parfaire son sens de la mode au lieu de celui du bon sens pour comprendre.

\- " Bref on a besoin de quoi ? " Me coupa Stiles pendant que je vérifiais ses dires avec mon miroir de poche. Hey ! Salut beau gosse, tu sais que t'es pas mal avec ce nouveau haut ? " Nikolaï ! " Quoi ? Qui me parle ?Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'autre. Je repris contenance, rangeais mon miroir, pris mon sourire de " on va bien se marrer " et lui balança une liste de course avec juste deux mots écris dessus : munitions et aconite.

\- " Mets ton casque. On va à l'armurerie voir l'oncle Sam. "

* * *

 _Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez ! Et pour les idées je suis preneuse !_

 _Avant de vous quitter, je vous laisse le liens d'une fiction que j'apprécie énormément. Cette fiction est une petite merveille qui me fait oublier tout mes soucis tant la stupidité de la chose me fait mourir de rire ! Le seul problème est qu'elle est sur wattpad, j'espère que ceux qui y ont un compte iront y jeter un œil ou sinon, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire : on y trouve de vrai perle !_

 _Le lien pour la fiction :_ story/54687646-poubama-l'amour-plus-fort-que-la-guerre


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou ! Oui ! Je suis toujours en vie ! Hourra !_

 _Alors comme toujours, je m'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolée, je vous implore à genoux de me pardonner ! Mais, je pense qu'avec le temps vous avez fini pas comprendre que moi et les délais... c'est pas mon truc quoi. Mais, au moins, je ne mets pas 6 mois comme un certains Antoine Daniel ! Désole, je m'égare..._

 _Bref ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on en reparle à la fin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Le Shérif avait lancé un avis de recherche et prévenu tous les comissariats du secteur de la présence de ces deux motards. Quelle fut donc notre surprise à moi, Jackson " je vous éblouis à vous rendre aveugle grâce à tout l'or que j'ai sur moi " Whittemore et Isaac, cet adorable louveteau bien trop à croquer pour son propre bien (après tout, quelqu'un pourrait le prendre au sens propre) de les rencontrer au tournant d'une rue. Je vous explique : j'étais donc en train de parler de ma nouvelle voiture de sport pour tenter d'impressionner la délicieuse personne qui me servait d'interlocuteur, ce qui semblait fonctionner vu les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsque je lui promis de l'emmener faire un tour, quand je le senti se raidir. Je tournais donc la tête, légèrement grognon, vers son nouveau centre d'intérêt c'est à dire : deux types en combinaison de cuir noir. Sérieusement les mecs ? Vous tournez pour un film porno BDSM ou...comment ça se passe ? L'un était plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètre par rapport à l'autre et sa tenue semblait coûteuse. L'autre, le plus petit, avait de légers motifs apparents sur la sienne mais d'un rouge si profonds et si foncé qu'il était difficile de les repérer. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent, ils se figèrent, tel des personnages dans un cartoon. Les mecs, ils faut vraiment arrêter les clichés ! Ils portaient chacun un sac, sacs qu'ils mirent rapidement sur leurs épaules avant de se retourner et de détaler à toute vitesse. Isaac ne se laissa pas distancé et démarra au quart de tour tel un chien coursant un lapin. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me reconnecter et à les suivre aussi. Nous commençâmes à les courser mais ils gardèrent une longueur d'avance. Ces hommes étaient plutôt rapide mais ce n'était rien face à la vitesse d'un loup-garou, vitesse que nous ne pouvions pas utiliser en ville à la vue de tous... La seule chose que nous pouvions faire était de les garder en vue. Ils finirent pas tourner et entrer dans la forêt, enfin ! La chasse pouvait réellement commencer ! Cette chasse qui ne se déroula pas du tout comme prévue. Une fois à l'abri des arbres, mon chiot aux yeux d'ange et moi accélérâmes afin de les rattraper. Nous avions beau accélérer de plus en plus, l'espace nous séparant était exactement identique, à croire qu'ils s'adaptaient à notre rythme. Le deuxième truc qui me fit tiquer, c'est lorsque je commençai à entendre des ricanements. Non, me dites pas que ces mecs étaient en train de se taper des barres ?! Alors, depuis le début, ils nous laissaient les courser en sachant pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient nous semer à n'importe quel moment juste pour se foutre de nous ? Sans que je puisse réagir, ils ralentirent, se mettant à notre hauteur avant que l'un d'eux nous lance d'un ton joyeux où perçait du sarcasme :

" T'as tout compris ! " Et juste après, ils accélèrent un grand coup, nous laissant patois derrière en nous demandant sur quels étranges pokemon nous venions de tomber.

* * *

\- " Ça, c'était pas prévu.

\- Encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que tu prévois notre meurtre à l'avance ! " Je m'arrêta net. " Euh, Nik... Rassure moi, tu n'as pas déjà prévu notre mort hein ? " lui dis-je pas rassuré par l'idée que ma mort ait été prévu par cet homme.

\- " Mais non, t'inquiète " m'assura t-il avec un large geste de la main signifiant que cela n'était qu'une idée ridicule. " Je n'ai prévu que la mienne. " Ce mec me tuera un jour ce qu'il me confirma juste après : " je bosse encore sur la tienne. " Bon, après ce que je lui ai fait subir, je pense pouvoir accepter qu'il décide de comment je vais mourir. Quoi que, après tous ces mois passés ensemble, je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il est capable. Je veux une mort inoubliable et je sais qu'avec lui, elle le sera, mais j'aimerais éviter de passer pour un débile complet tant qu'on y est.

\- " Aujourd'hui, mon cher Stiles, nous avons dû fuir. Cela n'arrivera plus. La prochaine fois, c'est nous qui les surprendrons ! La prochaine fois, c'est nous qui attaquerons ! " me sort-il d'un ton convaincu et victorieux.

\- " Tu as piqué cette réplique dans quel film ? " lui demandai-je d'une voix neutre en tournant les pages d'un magasine.

\- " Aucune idée, je sais juste qu'il y a des pirates dedans. " finit-il de me désespérer.

\- " Et sinon, Monsieur le pirate, qu'avez-vous donc prévu comme représailles face à l'affront que vous venez de subir ? "

\- " Un truc qui va sûrement te faire très plaisir et si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu te foutais de moi sache que tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à pouvoir t'en gratter le cerveau ! "

\- " Au moins , j'ai un cerveau contrairement à certaines personnes de ma connaissance..."

\- " Je sais, je ne peux imaginer la souffrance que tu as du subir en vivant avec ses chiens galeux " me répondit-il, feignant l'ignorance. " Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as à présent l'occasion de te venger ! " continua t-il sur sa lancée. Un vrai fanatique de la chasse aux cabots.

\- " Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? " lui répondis-je en m'attardant sur une page quizz " Quel est votre type d'homme ? ". Je me mis aussitôt en quête d'un stylo pour pouvoir entourer mes réponses pendant qu'il continuait à déblatérer sur le fait que les loup-garous sont nuisibles pour la société, et pour le monde, et pour l'environnement, et pour l'économie, et blablablaaaa... Parfois je me demande vraiment lequel d'entre nous est le cas le plus désespéré. " Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? " lui demandais-je une seconde fois un peu plus fort en espérant mettre un terme à son moment coup-de-gueule mais rien à faire... " Hey ! Mama ! Ça fais plaisir de te revoir ! " Azarov, en gamin soumis et terrifié par sa mère se figea avant de se retourner très lentement vers moi. Une fois complètement retourné, il m'observa, moi qui était toujours allongé sur le canapé en train de lire le résultat de mon test. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il nous avait de nouveau quitté pour partir très très loin et repris place dans ses pompes. Il quitta la pièce et revient avec l'un des sacs qui avaient faillis nous coûter la peau des fesses, fesses auxquelles on est encore très attachés. Il en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un collier en cuir avec un cadenas marron.

\- " Le bois de sorbier tu connais ?

\- Après un an à t'avoir entendu me rabâcher que les " sales cabots " contrairement aux vampires sont affectés par ses effets, oui je connais.

\- Écoute, les vampires sont supérieurs, autant s'en faire une raison. Si Ils se laissaient éradiquer gentiment de la surface de la Terre, je n'aurais pas besoin d'insister sur ces faits.

\- Oui, oui, si tu veux... " lui répondis-je distraitement en retournant le magasine pour connaître les résultats. " Tiens, j'aime les hommes au mauvais caractère, grognon, impulsif et qui ont tendance à dominer leur partenaire. Derek a un mauvais caractère, est grognon, impulsif et a tendance à dominer ses partenaires. Enfin... si on peut appeler les garces qui ont partagé son lit partenaire. Un terme qui correspond largement mieux me vient actuellement à l'esprit mais je ne le partagerais pas avec vous. Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je suis possessif avec lui. Au contraire. Laissons le faire, il le paiera plus tard... " Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?

\- Tu m'as pas dis que tu avais un chien à dresser ? "

* * *

Grâce aux précieuses informations que j'ai récolté quand je faisais encore partit de la meute, je savais quand et où ses membres avaient l'habitude de se réunir, c'est-à-dire, minimum une fois par semaine, tous les vendredis soirs dans le loft de Derek. Après avoir mis une tonne de parfum pour couvrir mon odeur et piquer des combinaisons de Azarov afin d'avoir son odeur si particulière... Je me dirigeais donc vers le lieu de réunion de ces autres demeurés avec deux katanas attachés dans mon dos, un flingue de chaque côté accroché à ma ceinture et un bon vieux fusil à pompes dans les mains. Je montais doucement les marches me conduisant à mes anciens amis, appréhendant ce futur moment de pur extase et m'arrêtais devant la porte. Porte que je ne mis pas longtemps à défoncer en grandes pompes. La réaction sur leurs visages restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Vous ne pourriez jamais savoir la déception qui m'envahit lorsque je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas pris d'appareil photo. Bref ! Après une entrée aussi fracassante, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Sinon, l'effet comique tourne au ridicule si je reste planté en plein milieu de la pièce. Donc, après cette magnifique entrée digne d'un des plus grand film d'action je criais :

\- " Salut mes p'tits loup! "

Profitant de la surprise qui se lisait sur leur visage, ( ils n'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que l'ennemi vienne directement les voir ) je vidais mon chargeur sur les êtres surnaturels présent dans la pièce, évitant soigneusement les humains. Chris réussit aussi à me surprendre par sa présence dans la pièce, ça, c'est nouveau. Et bien sûr, j'évitais mon cher et tendre Derek, il serait dommage qu'il ait des dommages avant que nous commencions à jouer. Et puis, abîmer un si joli visage serait un crime. Une fois le chargeur vide, je jetais d'un geste théâtral mon fusil par terre, et me dirigea calmement vers mon tendre amour, amour qui d'ailleurs, avait ses yeux d'alpha pas content... Il semblait perdre le peu de self-contrôle, mon attitude désinvolte l'acheva et il se jeta sur moi pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'aime quand sa fait mal. Il me fonça dessus, griffes sorties. Je le pris par le bras, et me tourna de façon à me retrouver dans son dos. Laissant échapper une grimace en entendant un crac sonore. Oups. L'action allant trop vite, Derek ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait seulement lorsqu'il sentit un piqûre dans sa gorge, à l'endroit où je venais de planter mon aiguille chargée de calmant. Par mesure de précaution, c'était des calmants pour alligator, un petit souvenir de Floride, en espérant que cela fasse effet. Ses bêtas ne purent qu'assister, impuissant, à la scène de leur alpha tombant entre les mains de l'agresseur.

\- " Je vous l'emprunte ! Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? " leur demandais-je comme si leurs avis m'intéressaient. Je ne récoltais que des grognements de douleurs en réponse. Eh bien ! Quelle joie de vivre ! " Bien ! Je vois qu'on se comprend ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m'en occuper ! À la revoyure, mes ptits choux ! " les saluais-je en mettant mon fardeau sur le dos et en leur adressant un signe de la main pendant que je me tournais vers la porte. Clic-

\- " Tu n'iras nulle part. " intervient Chris, son arme pointée sur moi. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour remarquer Allison de l'autre côté, son arbalète chargée, dirigée vers moi, et Lydia derrière elle.

\- " Ah, ce bon vieux Chris, toujours là à la rescousse, où étais-tu quand ta femme s'est fait mordre ? " lui dis-je sur le ton de la rigolade. " Et toi Allison, de plus en plus belle ! Dommage que je t'ai toujours détesté... " commençais-je d'une voix taquine mais finissant d'une voix dédaigneuse. " Quand à toi, Lydia, il serait peut être temps d'arrêter de te planquer derrière les autres, tu ne crois pas ? " finis-je d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

\- " Qui es-tu ? D'où sais-tu tout ça ? " Me questionna Argent, d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'auparavant. L'aurais-je énervé ?

\- " Ah ! Mais pas ce bon vieux Stiles bien sur ! Une vieille connaissance à moi...

\- Stiles ?! Tu sais où il est ? " tiens, McCall se réveille...

\- Non, mais je sais où il est enterré. Quoi que ça revient à la même chose... " Bon, c'était pas prévu mais... l'improvisation peut avoir du bon, non ? " Au faite, désolé pour la tombe rudimentaire, j'ai fais avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Il faut que je prévois mieux mes meurtres... " finis-je en me parlant à moi-même.

\- " Quoi... ? " La pilule a du mal passer à ce que je vois. Ce bon vieux Scott, plus débile que méchant.

\- " Tu m'as parfaitement compris mon petit Scotty " lui répondis-je en insistant bien sur le surnom que je lui donnais autrefois. " Bref ! Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais j'ai des choses à faire, et vous aussi d'ailleurs si vous voulez éviter que l'hôpital explose... " lançais-je en m'en allant.

\- " Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Un conseil les mecs, toujours prévoir un plan de secours... " dis-je en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

* * *

Arrivé en bas, je balançais tendrement le poids lourd qui m'encombrait les bras dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je le refermais, évitant de coincer ses bras et ses jambes mais en entendant un bruit sourd, je sus que sa tête y était passée. Il à la tête dure. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et ma magnifique sonnerie " A girl like you " brisa le silence planant sur le parking

\- " Stiles ?

\- Oui Nik ?

\- C'est bon ! J'ai fais ce que tu m'as dis ! " me lance t-il tout joyeux, en ayant de l'aire de vouloir une récompense.

\- " Comment ça ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé... " commençais-je en redoutant la réponse qui allait sûrement être éblouissante de par sa débilité.

\- " Bah, j'ai placé une bombe dans l'hôpital ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? J'ai pensé que vu que tu savais que j'écoutais la conversation, tu me disais quoi faire...

\- Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de penser ! C'était juste un prétexte pour pouvoir faire une sortie classe !

\- C'est vrai que se tirer la queue entre les jambes c'est pas très...

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu avais compris, toi qui est en quête perpétuelle de grandeur... J'espère juste que les autres ne sont pas aussi illuminés que le sont tes idées...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même si je doute qu'il vaille une si longue attente..._

 _Alors, je tiens à vous assurez que Little Wolf perdurera, hourra ! Le script (j'adore ce mot) est entièrement écrit (bon, ok, il faut encore combler quelque petits trous) et il ne reste plus qu'à tout mettre en forme (cela sonne comme si c'était facile...). Depuis quelques temps, je vous parle de mes difficultés à écrire et celles-ci sont toujours là mais à présent j'écris avec une autre amie qui poste des fictions sur son compte "Miranda Frost" et cela m'aide énormément. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui corrige mes fautes comme le faisait mon ancien bêta lecteur, c'est vraiment un travail d'équipe, on se tape vraiment d'énormes fous rire et cela me change beaucoup d'écrire seule dans mon coin, chose qui ne me faisait plus envie._

 _J'espère que grâce à elle, des chapitres pourront sortir plus régulièrement et qu"ils seront toujours de meilleurs qualités ! Sinon, on ne s'est pas encore décidé sur quel profil la suite sortirait mais pour l'instant, cela reste sur celui-ci._

 _Encore une fois, je la remercie parce que, avec les explications que je lui avais donné au départ, c'était pas gagné..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Je suis vivante ! Normalement, à partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront postés de façon plus ponctuel, mais ! Je ne promets rien ! Bref ! Je m'excuse d'avance aux Natalie qui lisent cette fiction si il y en a. Je n'ai strictement rien contre vous, hein. Il fallait que sa tombe sur un prénom et c'est tombé sur le votre. Sinon, on m'a dit que j'avais une ponctuation tout simplement horrible et ceci devrait être corrigé à partir du chapitre 12 qui est le premier chapitre en collaboration avec Miranda. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est venue nous rendre visite dans les commentaires du dernier chapitre, celui ou celle qui la trouve aura le droit d'avoir un carton remplit de bouteille de vodka généreusement offert par Cookie !_

 _Sur ceux, bon chapitre !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

Les loup-garous se relevaient péniblement, leurs blessures commençaient à peine à se refermer mais le pire, c'est la nouvelle de la mort de leur ancien ami qui avait du mal à passer. Stiles était mort. Rien ne pourrait le ramener et c'était de leur faute.

" - Stiles est... il est... " tenta vainement Scott

" - Scott, on parlera de ça plus tard. On doit d'abord appeler le shérif pour qu'il fasse évacuer l'hôpital. Ceux qui le peuvent me suivent, je vais tenter de retrouver la bombe. " nous dit Chris en annonçant le programme. Les jumeaux, sa fille, Jackson « fucking » Whittemore, ainsi que les trois bêtas de Derek le suivirent, mais Lydia resta avec Scott encore trop secouée par l'annonce de la mort de son meilleur ami. Le gros de la meute quitta donc la pièce, laissant une Lydia qui tentait de réconforter Scott qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour la mort de son frère.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Chris dirigea les opérations. Il répartit les membres de la meute en plusieurs groupes et leur donna les consignes.

\- " Cherchez absolument partout et essayez de repérer son odeur. Ne laissez rien de côté même une chose qui vous parez anodin. Ces mecs sont intelligent qui sait où ils ont pu la mettre...

\- Un mec a déposé un gros chat en peluche à l'accueil tout à l'heure... sa pourrait être lui, non ? " Nous sortis un Ethan complètement blasé de la vie en tenant dans ses bras un chat en peluche avec un pelage calicot de 80 cm. C'est notre homme. Soit il nous sous-estime, sois il est carrément débile. La peluche fut donnée à un des policiers présent sur place. Ils la désamorcèrent et tout le monde fut mis hors de danger. Vu la charge qu'il y avait dedans, on a de la chance d'être tombé sur des mecs aussi cons...

* * *

\- " J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as planqué dans un chat en peluche ! " Commençais-je à m'emporter devant cet homme qui... Devant cet homme !

\- " Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne idée, une peluche au service pédiatrique, c'est normal. " Chut. Arrête, tu t'enfonces.

\- " Il n'y a rien de normal chez un mec qui laisse une peluche d'un mètre ! Un chat en prime ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fais une pancarte " bombe à l'intérieur " tant que tu y es ?! " Quoi que je devrais m'estimer heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Comment un mec pareil peut-il être à la tête de l'un des plus puissants clans de vampire ? Heureusement que Déborah était là... et dire que Nik' trouvait sa mère flippante. Ce n'est pas étonnant après ce qu'elle avait dût subir pendant toutes ses années à élever éternellement un fils attardé.

\- " De quoi tu te plains ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils l'a trouve à la base ? " Me répondit-il de façon parfaitement logique.

\- " Ah ouais ! Pas con. En faite tu es un putain de génie ! Dans ta débilité... " lui répondis-je en murmurant la fin.

\- " J'ai entendu ! " Putain d'ouïe vampirique ! " Et je sais à quoi tu penses. " Putain de vampire ! Je m'arrêtais de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, chose que je faisais depuis que j'étais rentré comme une furie dans la pièce et m'avançais jusqu'à Cookie qui était assis dans le canapé en train de lire le même magasine que je lisais auparavant. Et, vu qu'il le tenait à l'envers, je pense qu'il faisait le même quiz que moi. D'ailleurs, la réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire vu qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre la poubelle d'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé mais néanmoins rageur. Dans le pire des cas, il pourra devenir basketteur. Il se releva et passa devant moi, me tournant le dos, et alla chercher son portable pour consulter ses messages et ses e-mails. J'en profitais pour lire les résultats : sadique, manipulateur et avec un ego surdimensionné. Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi que ce test ?!

\- " Ah, il semblerait que ton toutou ne va pas tarder à émerger. Tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre, il risque de se sentir délaissé si il se réveille seul. " Me conseilla t-il d'un ton vicieux en observant sur son ordinateur, Derek remuait dans son sommeil montrant ainsi que les médicaments avaient été rapidement éliminés de son organisme. Cookie peut dire ce qu'il veut, on ne peut pas leur enlever leur robustesse... Par la même occasion, je félicitais l'une de ses rares idées de génies qui était de mettre des caméras partout dans le bâtiment " Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu aussi longtemps ? " Grâce à ta mère... ? Au moins, elle lui a apprit à être prudent.

\- " Tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'inquiète... Tchao ! " lui lançais-je en attrapent ma veste et mon casque sur le porte manteau.

\- " N'oublies pas la vodka ! Et de la bonne ! Pas une de ses imitations américaines... " Satané russe...

* * *

Saloperie de motard. J'essayais encore une fois de me libérer une main mais, impossible. Il m'avait solidement attaché. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Je me souviens de cet abruti débarquant en défonçant ma porte, des éclats produits pas son fusil et d'une douleur dans le cou. Cet enfoiré m'a bien eu. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché et dans le noir mais, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me transformer en loup. Je tentais encore de briser mes chaînes lorsque j'entendis une porte coulisser. Je pouvais sentir son parfum flotter dans l'air mais, je pouvais sentir une autre odeur derrière celui-ci. Je la reconnaissais mais ne pouvais me rappeler ce qu'elle signifiait. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que mon cœur se serra en tentant de m'en rappeler. Je le sentis s'arrêter devant moi et me fixer du regard. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, ma vision toujours obscurcie par ce qui semblait être un bandeau. Puis, un poids apparu sur mes genoux et sur mes épaules. Il m'enleva mon bandeau et je me retrouva face à face à une visière teintée en noir, ce qui ne changeais, en faîte, pas grand chose. Il continua tranquillement à me détailler, pas le moins du monde gêné par cette proximité et se mit à l'aise en s'aidant de ses bras et de mes épaules pour ne pas glisser. Je tentais vainement à nouveau de me libérer, mais je ne récoltais en retour qu'un rire moqueur de mon agresseur.

\- " Cela ne sert à rien, tu devrais déjà t'en être rendu compte " affirma t-il d'une voix qui laissait paraître un sourire amusé.

\- " Que m'as-tu fais ? " grognais-je, exaspéré par tout ce cinéma.

\- " Ah, mais oui ! Que suis-je bête ! Tu ne peux rien voir d'où tu es. " dit-il en sortant un miroir d'un sac à sa gauche. Il le tint devant moi, semblant fier de lui et je vis que je portais un collier autour du cou. Un collier de chien. Ces mecs avaient vraiment un sens de l'humour plus que douteux. Il y avait aussi une médaille que je n'arrivais pas à lire.

\- " Alors ? Tu remarques quelque chose ? " Je levais un sourcil du style " tu te crois drôle " et levai les yeux au ciel. Et dire que je croyais ma meute timbrée, en voyant ces gars je me dis qu'il me reste peut être un espoir. " Bon, j'avoue je suis désolé pour la médaille. À la base, je voulais écrire " Mon petit cœur " mais je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre qu'ils le gravent et ils n'en n'avaient pas en rayon. Du coup, j'espère que Katrine ne te dérange pas. C'était ça ou Natalie, mais j'aime pas les Natalie, ça fais un peu... enfin bref ! Tu remarques rien d'autre ? Allez, un petit effort ! " Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Dire que ce mec a une case en moins, me semble en dessous de la réalité. Je promets de ne plus jamais me plaindre de Scott quand il est un peu lent, de Isaac quand il fait son bébé, d'Érica quand elle part dans ses délires et de Jackson quand il est trop imbu de lui-même. Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit et regarda plus attentivement ce... truc. Mon esprit finit par tilter.

\- " Me dis pas que c'est-" commençais-je

\- " Si ! " me coupa t-il tout joyeux. " C'est du bois de sorbier ! Pour une fois que Cookie a une bonne idée... " Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me transformer. Ces cons le sont moins que ce que je pensais. Enfin, il l'est assez pour me dévoiler le nom de son partenaire. Cookie... je comprends tout maintenant, avec un nom pareil, on ne doit pas aller très loin...

\- " C'était lui ou toi à l'entrepôt l'autre soir ? " lui demandai-je, espérant obtenir le maximum d'information qui pourraient nous être utiles. Je pourrais les ramener à la meute, si je m'en sors... J'ai vu de quoi ces mecs étaient capables là-bas, et je sais qu'ils ont des hommes. Il ne doit pas être seul et il doit y avoir des gardes derrière la porte que j'ai entendu coulisser tout à l'heure. Si il est ici, au lieu d'envoyer un homme, c'est que cela l'amuse et qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il peut me maîtriser, priver un loup-garou de son côté loup doit y aider. Il me lâcha soudainement les épaules, se releva et se mit debout en face de moi, l'air tout joyeux.

\- " C'était moi ! Je savais que vous penserez à vérifier les caméras ! Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas sûr de mon coup. Je n'ai pas eux beaucoup de temps pour m'entraîner avec ce type de fusil, Nik a dut me faire un cours en accéléré. Mais, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Apprendre en seulement deux semaines ce que d'autres apprennent en plusieurs années est assez pratique. Je devrais bosser pour la CIA, mais ils ne pourront pas me payer autant que Nik' ne le fait... " Oh oui ! Reste avec l'autre truc, il ne manquerait pas qu'un type comme lui veuille défendre notre pays. Avec lui comme espion, on irait droit à la catastrophe nucléaire ! " Sinon, celui qui récupère la petite boite, c'était le grand manitou ! Il fait ce qu'un bon patron fait, il récupère le butin en ayant rien foutu. Mais il faut vivre, courir, rire, dormir et s'enfuir avec lui pour comprendre qui il est réellement. Un véritable enfoiré. L'enfoiré qui m'a probablement sauvé la vie. Alalalaaa, on se croirait dans les feux de l'amour. " Me sort-il, en mimant des larmes et en les essuyant. Un petit bip résonna dans l'immense pièce vide seulement meublée d'une chaise et de moi... Il regarda son téléphone et y répondis d'un geste pressé. " Bon, il semble que le devoir m'appelle. " dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement. Il fit coulisser la porte et commença à la refermer et juste avant que celle se scelle complètement, il me jeta un dernier regard et me souffla tout doucement : " A bientôt, Miguel. "

* * *

 _Mouahahahahaaaaa ! Je suis diabolique et tout simplement sadique ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'aime ça..._

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou une critique, cela ne peut que nous aidez à nous améliorer et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien, je ne suis pas rancunière ! Enfin, si, mais juste un peu. Votre vie ne risque rien..._

 _Le chapitre 12 devrait sortir quand le chapitre 14 sera écrit (la logique) mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà bien avancé._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse, Cookie a promis de me faire goûter à de la vrai vodka russe, pas sûr que j'y survive..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Omd ! Deux chapitres en 2 semaines ! Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis le chapitre 3, après, c'est parti en couilles..._

 _Bref ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

\- " Nikolaï ! " l'appelais-je en me frayant un chemin entre les pompiers.

De la fumée sortait des fenêtres de notre appartement et les flics en bloquaient l'entrée. Après avoir reçu le message de Nik, je m'étais précipité ici avec les hommes qui surveillait Derek. Après tout, il était incapable de se libérer seul sans ses pouvoirs, et il y avait peu de chance que la meute arrive à le retrouver aussi vite et, au pire, ce n'est pas très grave. Il est impossible d'ouvrir le collier sans la clé et c'est moi qui l'avais. Je profitais de la présence des " sous-fifres " de Cookie pour faire diversion et réussi enfin à entrer dans le bâtiment. Je courus à toute vitesse dans l'escalier et passais le cinquième étage, étage où nous habitions, pour me précipiter au dernier. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, la faisant claquer contre le mur et m'exposa au vent et au soleil qui se réverbèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Nikolaï se tenait au bord de la cour, le regard perdu au loin en train de fumer sa cigarette.

J'avais tenté de lui faire perdre cette habitude mais, lui dire 6 minutes en moins à chaque fois qu'il fumait ne faisait que le faire rire. " L'éternité moins 6 minutes... je pense que je m'en sors bien. " Il parlait toujours de son immortalité avec nostalgie en ma présence. Il savait qu'il allait me survivre et on préférait tout les deux l'ignorer.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, et allait poser ma tête contre son dos en passant mes bras autour de sa taille en attendant qu'il se décide à me parler. Il finit sa clope et la jeta dans le vide avant de répondre à ma question muette.

\- " Les pompiers ont conclus à une fuite de gaz mais on sait tout les deux que c'est bien plus que cela. " me dit-il doucement en posant une de ses mains sur les miennes. " Ils nous ont retrouvé. " Il reprit une de ses cigarettes qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres avant de rajouter " Il n'y a pas à dire, je ne supporte vraiment pas ces chiens galeux. " Nik' m'avait mit en garde contre cette meute de loup-garou. Ils les détestaient plus que tout, sa haine était impressionnante mais compréhensible quand on savait ce qu'il avait vécu. J'avais eu du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de ça car y repenser le faisait toujours souffrir, mais il avait finis par me dire la vérité. Il avait un frère, Victor, plus jeune que lui, beaucoup plus jeune, trop même, lorsqu'il a été tué par une meute de loup-garou. Des loups-garous accro au sang de vampire, c'était comme une drogue pour eux, ils avaient vidé Victor de son sang sans le moindre scrupule sans aucune autre raison que de se défoncer. Nik' avait finalement retrouvé le corps de son petit frère vide, flasque et défiguré par toutes ces marques de morsures. Depuis, il leur vouait une haine sans limite. Et je le comprenais, perdre un être cher comme son frère avait dû être une sorte de traumatisme. Nikolaï, fidèle à lui-même, restait de marbre et jouait le mec détaché mais je pouvais sentir qu'il bouillait intérieurement de leur faire leur fête. Cette meute venait de mettre le feu au poudre une nouvelle fois et ils allaient le regretter.

« Au moins, maintenant on sait où ils sont.

-Pas faux, mais pour l'instant on a un autre problème à régler. »

Je hochais la tête puis je forçais Cookie à se détourner du spectacle des flammes pour s'en aller.

* * *

Je restais stoïque face à la phrase qu'avait prononcé cet enfoiré avant de partir, la seule personne qui m'avait un jour appelé « Miguel » était Stiles (et Danny), l'entendre de la bouche de ce mec me foutait en rogne. Il n'avait pas le droit de me narguer de cette façon. J'essayais de me débattre même si ça n'avait aucun effet. Le collier me réduisait à un vulgaire clébard. Le pire c'est que les gardes s'étaient barrés comme si je ne valais rien. JE SUIS UN ALPHA BORDEL DE MERDE ! Enfin, actuellement, un alpha sans pouvoir... et donc, pas vraiment une réelle menace... Putain, mais quelle vie de merde. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a un dieu quelque part qui s'amuse à bousiller ma vie. Je bascule ma tête en arrière, fatigué de me débattre. Je suis pas prêt de sortir de là en plus avec la meute que j'ai, à croire que réfléchir leur est interdit. J'ai rien contre eux, non bien sur que non hein, mais c'est juste que des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils comprennent rien à la vie.

Tout à coup, la porte fut littéralement arraché et balancé au fond de la pièce manquant de peu de me décapiter, on peut pas tout avoir... Ah, finalement peut-être qu'ils savent réfléchir (un peu). La meute se précipite vers moi, Scott enlève mes chaînes aux mains et aux pieds et je peux enfin me relever. Je remarque tout de suite les regards incompréhensifs de mes bêtas.

« Quoi ? Soupirais-je. Vous attendez que je vous remercie ?

-Katrine ? Commença à ricaner Erica

-Derek, pourquoi tu portes un collier ? » Demande Boyd, dubitatif pendant que la blonde essayait le plus possible de contenir son rire sous le regard pleins de courroux de son alpha impuissant.

Ah, j'avais presque oublier tiens. Je grogne pour la forme et essaie de l'arracher, ce qui est lamentable puisque je n'ai aucune prise sur le bois de sorbier. Erica est limite en train de se rouler par terre et Isaac se retient de ne pas rire lui aussi. Ridiculisé devant ses propres bêtas, non mais qu'elle journée de merde.

« Erica.

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule. »

Ces deux mots la font se calmer immédiatement en plus de mon regard noir.

« Faut retrouver le motard, c'est lui qui a la clé du collier.

-Tu peux pas l'enlever ? Demande Scott, surpris. »

Ils sont attardés c'est pas possible !

« C'est du bois de sorbier, crétin ! Alors non je ne peux pas l'enlever ! »

Ces gamins allaient me rendre dingue. D'un coup, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le trou béant qu'avait laissé la porte et se mirent à grogner, menaçants. Le motard apparut suivi d'un grand brun qui avait plutôt l'air cinglé. Ils sont suivis de plusieurs autres hommes, préparés à se battre apparemment. Je grogne à mon tour :

« Enlève-moi ce collier.

-Tu vois Cookie, il aime pas le prénom Katrine, j'aurais peut-être dû prendre Natalie en fait... »

Ce sarcasme m'était familier mais j'étais incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Je sentis alors une vague de rage se dégager de ma gauche, Scott semblait hors de lui, il fixait le motard avec une haine profonde et destructrice. Il était prêt à déchiqueter cet homme qui avait tué son meilleur ami. Avec un hurlement digne des meilleurs films d'horreur, il se jeta sur l'homme masqué mais il fut rapidement saisi à la gorge par le grand taré à sa droite qui l'envoya valser sans délicatesse à l'autre bout de la salle accompagné d'un « Couché le chien ! » à la sauce russe. Ce fut une sorte de signal, tous se ruèrent les uns vers les autres, crocs et griffes dehors. Le barjo d'en face nous fit un sourire sadique nous dévoilant des canines acérées. Sérieux ? Des vampires ? À Beacon Hill ? Parce que les loup-garous ça ne suffisaient pas ?! Les sous-fifres sont rapidement expédiés, le vrai problème se trouve dans celui qui semble se nommer Cookie. Quant au motard, il ne semble pas avoir de nature autre qu'humaine même s'il a des réflexes et une agilité bien supérieures à la moyenne. Il évite les corps qui volent, frappe Erica dans le dos, évite à nouveau des corps qui volent, frappe Isaac à la tête et ainsi de suite. Il sortit un flingue et tira sur Allison avec des balles anesthésiantes mais Isaac le lui arracha des mains et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle. Le brun attrapa soudainement Scott et lui plongea ses crocs dans la nuque lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Celui-ci le relâcha pratiquement aussitôt et recrachant tout le sang qu'il lui avait prélévé.

« Ah, putain, c'est dégueu ! Ça a le goût d'une vodka fait par des grand-pères manchots sous prozac ! »

Ce retournement de situation déstabilise le motard et les jumeaux arrivent à

l'immobiliser l'attrapant chacun par un bras. J'en profite pour lui donner un coup tout en faisant partir son casque.

Puis c'est le néant, l'incompréhension . Un silence de plomb tombe sur la salle. Le motard relève la tête et j'ai l'impression de rêver ou de cauchemarder plutôt vu les circonstances. Stiles. Le motard c'est Stiles. Toute la haine que je dirigeais vers ce type disparaît d'un seul coup. Aucun membre de la meute n'ose bouger, les jumeaux ont lâchés Stiles. Il relève un peu plus la tête faisant goutter le sang sur son menton et plante son regard dans le mien.

« Allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tuez-moi. »

Sa voix est calme, son regard est vide. Il ne ressemble plus au Stiles d'autrefois. D'un coup, un sourire fou prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attend Derek ? Tue-moi ! Allez je sais que t'en meure d'en-

-Stiles ! » s'écrie soudainement Scott.

Il a les larmes aux yeux.

« On te croyait mort... »

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Stiles est bien vivant, je savais que je reconnaissais cette odeur. Je fais un pas vers lui mais il sort un second flingue et le pointe sur moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, on dirait qu'il est calme et en colère en même temps, c'est très déstabilisant. Il m'en veut, je le sens, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'est Stiles après tout, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, je l'ai cherché pendant tellement de temps et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, il semble être quelqu'un d'autre. Je fais un autre pas vers lui et il braque son arme sur Allison paralysé à terre cette fois.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Stiles ?!

-Cette fois-ci, ce sont de vrais balles. Un pas de plus et tu peux dire adieu à ta copine ou alors... »

Il pointe le flingue sur sa tempe.

« Ou alors tu préfère que ce soit moi ? »

Tout le monde retient son souffle et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment pourrais-je choisir entre l'amour de ma vie et mon frère de cœur ? Un claquement retentit et tout le monde se retourna pour voir le vampire tranquillement appuyé contre le mur entrain d'applaudir de façon sarcastique. Il commença à avancer tranquillement et essuya une larme imaginaire de façon théâtrale puis il porta la main à son cœur et fit une révérence.

« L'élève dépasse le maître , je suis si fier de toi, mon chaton ! »

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Stiles et écarta le flingue d'une main douce.

« Cependant, je refuse que mon bébé chat meurt maintenant.

-Nan mais j'allais pas vraiment tiré, t'es fou ou quoi ? Non, ne répond pas à cette question s'il-te-plaît. »

Cet échange semblait irréel et totalement déplacé. Le fait que cet homme appelle Stiles chaton me rend perplexe, j'avais essayé les surnoms affectifs avec lui et... il m'avait frappé. A quel point ce type pouvait être proche de mon frère ? Et s'il le manipulait ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Stiles ? Et pourquoi t'es partis ? »

Le regard de Stiles s'assombrit et il me crachat :

« Ah, ça t'intéresse maintenant ? C'était pas l'impression que tu donnais il y a quelques mois.

-Ecou-

-Après combien de temps vous avez remarqué que j'avais disparu ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Et est-ce que vous m'avez seulement vraiment cherché ? Peut-être que vous vous êtes dis que vu que le petit Stiles ne pouvait rien faire seul, il rentrerait tout seul au bercail ? » Ses paroles étaient comme une dizaine de coups de poignard dans le ventre, je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon meilleur ami pouvait penser ça de nous, de moi.

Des pas retentirent et me sortirent de mes pensées lorqu'une femme d'âge mûr apparut sur le seuil de la porte (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste).

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ?! »

* * *

 _TADAM ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !_

 _Et sinon, j'aime bien ce chapitre... Alors ce chapitre est le premier écrit avec la participation de Miranda Frost, ce qui explique le rythme de parution. Avec elle, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de bosser, elle fait bien trop peur pour que j'ose lui désobéir._

 _Bref ! Merci à tous pour vos précieux commentaires qui nous aides, e, j'espère, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 13 de Little Wolf, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Vous êtes plus de 100 à nous suivre, vous êtes des malades et on vous fait pleins de gros bisous partout ! Oui, je sais, je pars en couille, je manque de sommeil..._

 _Et sinon, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13

Oh non. Non, non, non, non. Pas elle, pas ici et surtout pas maintenant ! Mon chaton commençait enfin à s'épanouir et cette femme monomaniaque va tout gâcher. Et le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas son caractère hystérique et implacable, ça je peux encore gérer. Non, le pire c'est que c'est ma mère. Ma mère. Ma foutu mère monomaniaque. Deborah Azarov. Ce démon à l'apparence de femme venue de l'enfer. La seule et unique personne qui me terrifie au point de m'empêcher de faire des conneries. Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit elle était déjà en train de serrer Stiles dans ses bras.

« Oooh, mon petit chat, j'espère que mon imbécile de fils ne t'as pas fait faire des choses trop dangereuses. Comment ce fait-il que tu as une arme avec toi ? Nikolaï ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête ? Je t'ai pourtant bien éduqué alors où sont passés tes bonnes manières ?!

-Mama, je t'assure que Nikolaï ne pensait pas à mal, dit Stiles en s'interposant entre moi et ma mère.

-Vraiment ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Mon fils, Nikolaï, ne pensant pas à mal ?

-Heu oui. »

Elle poussa un énorme soupir. Putain, ça allait chauffer pour moi mais on avait autre chose à régler avant ça et elle en était bien consciente. Elle se tournait vers la meute avec un regard meurtrier.

« Et vous ! Cessez ces enfantillages ! Un peu de retenue je vous pris. Venant de jeunes louveteaux, je peux encore comprendre, mais vous Chris ?! Vous me décevez beaucoup... Vous passez un peu trop de temps en compagnie de Peter si vous voulez mon avis.

-Hey ! J'y suis pour rien ! Pour une fois..., dit-il sans grande conviction alors qu'il bouffait du pop-corn en laissant les autres se battre à sa place.

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi, mon cher fils, tu vas arrêter de jouer les divas et me suivre gentiment et je ne tolérerais aucune esclandre. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Je hochais la tête, conscient que le moindre faux pas ferait de ma mère une folle furieuse, déjà qu'elle est pas mal folle alors bon... Elle prit la direction de la sortie sans aucun autre regard pour la meute et je lui emboîtais le pas. Cependant Stiles resta encore quelques instants à observer les différents membres de la meute puis il haussa les épaules de façon indifférente et nous suivit.

Arrivé au QG, un bâtiment aux allures de manoir hanté paumé en pleine forêt, ma mère m'attrapa par l'oreille et me traîna derrière elle en proférant des menaces en russe. Quant à Stiles, il s'empêchait d'exploser de rire de l'autre côté de la pièce, sachant que son tour pourrait bien arriver. Malgré la découverte de son identité, il semblait plutôt en forme. Bon après, ce serait cool que cette cinglée ne m'arrache pas l'oreille.

« Mais, mama !

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Qu'ais-je fais pour avoir un fils aussi indigne ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as mis la vie de Stiles en danger !

-Oui, mais il était consentant, pourquoi tu ne l'engueule pas lui !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! C'est toi l'adulte « responsable » tu es censé le protéger pas le pousser dans la gueule du loup ! Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Oui, mama..., grommela-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Oui, mama, je ne le ferais plus. »

C'était un mensonge bien évidemment mais si ça pouvait calmer le monstre un moment et ramener la gentille mama qui faisait des chaussons aux pommes en forme de nounours, ce serait sympa. Elle me lâchai enfin l'oreille et j'étais presque sur qu'elle avait doublé de taille. Elle se tournait vers Stiles qui déglutit en voyant le regard déterminé de ma mère.

« Quant à toi, _yunosha,_ j'espère que tu ne suivras plus jamais mon fils dans ses bêtises dangereuses.

-Oui mama, c'est promis, fit-il avec son sourire le plus innocent »

J'hésite entre me féliciter pour l'avoir rendu ainsi ou l'engueuler pour s'en tirer si facilement. Au pire je peux faire les deux. Ouais c'est bien ça.

« Heu... tu compte continuer à sourire comme un hippie trop défoncé encore longtemps ? »

Tiens, j'avais pas remarquer que mama était partie. Je hausse les épaules avant de me pencher pour prendre une bouteille de bourbon dans le bar placé contre le mur.

« Où est mama ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire des chaussons aux pommes...

-Oh putain ! Génial.

-Mais que toi, t'aurais pas le droit d'en avoir.

-Quoi ? Mais elle a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Dis-moi qu'elle les fait pas en forme de nounours...

-En fait... si.

-Mais ce sont mes nounours ! »

* * *

Après le départ de Deborah Azarov, toute la meute décide d'aller au loft de Derek pour essayer de démêler le merdier qu'est devenu nos vies. Il n'y a aucun bruit durant tout le trajet, je crois que la meute a fait le plein d'émotion pour les dix prochains jours. Il n'y a que Peter qui semble plus ou moins normal (dans la limite où ce psychopathe peut être normal). Même Derek a l'air hanté par le souvenir de Stiles étant dévoilé. Moi-même j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir Deborah, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans et ma mère l'avait invité à venir pour une sombre affaire sur laquelle elle l'avait aidée. J'ai le souvenir d'une femme très charmante, prenant soin de sa famille et faisant d'excellent chaussons aux pommes mais qui pouvait devenir très sévère quand on faisait quelque chose de travers. Cependant je me demandais bien quand est-ce qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Peter ? Cela m'inquiétait, connaissant Peter, ils ne doivent pas se connaître pour des bonnes raisons.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Stiles ait fait ça »

Ah, tiens. Scott se réveille. Personne ne répond à sa constatation... à part Peter.

« C'est pas si étonnant que ça s'il traîne avec Nik'. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il s'est cassé ? Un an ? C'est suffisant pour le changer, le gosse. Au moins maintenant, il a appris à s'amuser.

-D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer comment ça se fait que tu les connais ?

-Oh une sombre histoire à Paris, de vol, d'alcool, de cock... avec un peu de sexe aussi.

-Non, en fait tais-toi, je veux pas savoir...

-On venait tous les deux de réussir un coup de maître en volant un tableau dans un musée dont j'ai oublié le nom et puis avec l'excitation du moment, les litres d'alcool qu'on avait bu, la cock qu'on avait consommé, ça a... « dégénéré ».

-Peter, la ferme.

-Un des meilleurs coups de ma vie si tu veux mon avis...

-Peter !

-Tu aurais vu, il faisait un de ces trucs avec sa langue...

-Peter, un mot de plus et j'envoie la voiture dans le décors !

-Tu ferais pas ça ?! Il y a ta fille dedans.

-Ouais mais au moins elle mourra pur et innocente.

-Papa ! »

Au moins, Peter arrêta de nous raconter sa « merveilleuse » rencontre avec l'autre taré brun. Je fis comme si je n'avais pas vu Scott se cacher derrière les cheveux d'Allison. On arriva – enfin – au loft et je sortais de la voiture avec un soupir de libération. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon épuré de Derek. Ce dernier semblant à des années-lumières de nous. Personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole et un silence de mort régnait dans la salle.

* * *

Je regrette. Mon dieu, je regrette. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas pris mon appareil photo pour capturer ce moment inoubliable ? C'était tellement magnifique leur tête lorsqu'ils ont découvert mon visage. Alors que je me remémore ce merveilleux moment, Cookie entre dans la salle avec son éternel sourire de sociopathe.

« Mama veut nous voir pour une affaire importante. »

Je sautais du fauteuil où j'étais installé et le suivit à travers le manoir. On entrait dans le grand salon, aménagé en salle de réunion pour l'occasion où se trouvait Deborah, l'air grave. La plupart des vampires influents de la famille étaient présent afin de rapporter les nouvelles aux membres sous leur garde.

« Comme vous le savez tous, la meute de loups-garous est revenue. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons mais nous devons faire attention, ils ont mit le feu à un de nos bâtiments et nous ne savons toujours pas comment l'information concernant sa position a fuité. Ils ont, par la même occasion, tués ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage sans distinction entre humain et vampire. »

La colère rendait son visage dur et elle tremblait de rage. Malgré ce que pouvait penser Cookie, les vampires n'étaient pas si différent d'une meute, si un membre souffrait tout le monde était là pour lui.

« J'ai donc pris une décision : dès à présent, notre but est d'éliminer cette meute qui est nocive pour tout le monde, ils tuent sans scrupules vampires, loup-garous, humains et lutins. Mais nous ne pourrons pas nous battre seul, nous avons besoin d'aide. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez bien et je ne tolérerais aucunes contestation, n'est-ce pas, Nikolaï ? (il grommela). Nous allons faire appel à la meute de Derek Hale, c'est son territoire, il le connaît mieux que quiconque et ne pourra pas refuser. »

Oh.

Mais à quel moment elle a put se dire que c'était une bonne idée ?! J'ai jamais entendu pareille connerie ! Bon, elle a pas tord mais Derek Hale, putain. Derek putain de fucking Hale !

« Je crois que j'ai trop forcé sur la bouteille... marmonna Cookie.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Nikolaï et je compte sur toi pour prendre ton mal en patience, je sais ce qu'ils sont mais on a besoin d'eux. Stiles ? J'aimerais que tu nous donnes des informations sur ton ancienne meute. »

Toute l'attention fut sur moi en une seconde. Je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

« No problemo ! Je vous balance tous ce que vous voulez savoir jusqu'à leurs plus sombres secret ! Alors d'abord, ils sont neuf loups-garous, il y aussi une banshee et deux chasseurs.

-Heu wait ? Pourquoi il y a des chasseurs dans une meute de loup-garous ?

-Cherche pas, il y aucune logique, c'est la faute de Scott. Tout est toujours de la faute de Scott de toute façon. Sinon, Derek c'est l'alpha, les autres c'est des bêtas et puis y a Peter qui heu... était un alpha et puis il est mort et ensuite revenu à la vie et du coup c'est un oméga. Ouais ça aussi c'est pas logique. Breeeef, donc en gros y a : Pétasse, Silencieux, Agneau, Jackson « fucking »Whittemore et les jumeaux de l'enfer qui sont deux ex-alphas qui en réalité n'en formait qu'un dans une meute d'Alpha. Ils étaient dirigés par Deucalion qui était aveugle et en fait quand il devenait alpha, il voyait, il était flippant ce mec. Déjà que ses yeux étaient chelous et imprégnés de sang mais alors quand il étaient rouges... D'ailleurs je sais pas ce qu–

-Stiles, tu divagues.

-VAGUE ! »

Grand silence dans la salle. On entendrait même une mouche voler.

« Désolé. Donc, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, donc ils se retrouvent souvent le vendredi soir après les cours. On avait instauré ces rencontres parce que c'est toujours le bordel à Beacon Hills et il faut bien que quelqu'un joue les héros. Voilà, si vous voulez leur parler c'est à ce moment là.

-Sinon, Stiles, tu pourrais retourner au lycée pour leur parler ?

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas envie !

-Nikolaï n'a pas tort, et ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chaton, je viendrais te chercher dès que tu le veux. »

J'avoue que l'idée de revoir la bonne tête du coach était sympa. J'acceptais alors. Demain, ce sera mon grand retour.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Malheureusement, avec le bac qui arrive, la fin mettra peut-être plus de temps à arriver..._

 _Encore un grand merci à Marie sans qui, ces chapitres n'auraient pas vu le jour !_

 _Et merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et sur ceux, à la prochaine !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Nouveau chapitre ! Profitez-en, je passe mon bac la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas quand je reverrais l'autre monstre qui me sert de co-auteur donc ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera je sais pas quand !_

 _Sinon, certains m'ont demandé ce que signifiait Yunosha, alors, on a paumé la traduction en cours de route, mais il me semble que s'est "jeune homme"..._

 _Après, si vous voulez vérifier, allez-y, un peu de google traduction et le tour est joué !_

 _Sinon, bonne lecture !_

 _Est-ce que depuis le début je me fais chier à écrire des conneries alors que tout le monde s'en fout ? Je devrais écrire peut être en gras... AUBERGINE !_

* * *

Chapitre 14

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit, ressassant sans cesse le moment de la découverte du visage de Stiles. J'avais d'énorme cernes violettes et je sentais que j'allais m'écrouler pendant les cours. Allison me lança un regard triste mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sincère. Dernièrement, je me sentais beaucoup moins proche d'elle. Le reste de la meute se dirigeait vers le bâtiment quand une odeur familière nous fit tous retourner. Une harley davidson entra sur le parking. L'odeur de Stiles se dégageait de la personne qui était dessus. Il s'arrêta non loin de là alors que tous les élèves présent s'était tourné vers lui pour découvrir qui était ce nouveau beau gosse. Il enleva son casque et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire en coin. Il descendit de sa moto et passa à côté de nous sans même nous calculer en se dirigeant vers l'entrée avec le grand sourire moqueur qui ne semblait plus le quitter. Je n'arrivais pas à faire un seul mouvement, trop choqué pour cela et il disparut avant même que j'ai pus penser à le rejoindre.

« Scott, on y va? Me fit Allison en me prenant la main »

Je dégagea ma main de la sienne et ne lui répondit pas. Il fallait que je vois Stiles, que je lui parle, que je comprenne ce qui avait bien pus se passer. J'essayais de le retrouver à sa nouvelle odeur dont je n'étais toujours pas habitué et je me rendis compte que je devais aller en classe maintenant si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Alors que le coach nous gueulait de nous la fermer, des coups résonnèrent à la porte puis le directeur entra avec Stiles qui souriait encore.

« Chers élèves, monsieur Finstock, veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre votre cours. Voici un nouvel, enfin, un ancien élève qui fera partie de votre classe. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil. »

Stiles vint s'asseoir au premier rang, là où il restait de la place. Il sortit ses affaires alors que le directeur quittait la salle. Le coach s'approcha alors de la table et posa ses mains sur la table de Stiles.

« Bilinski ! Tu croyais vraiment ne plus jamais me revoir ?! Saches que, même mort, tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi ! Soit je te survivrais et danserais la polka sur ta tombe, soit je reviendrais te hanter lorsque tu seras sur les chiottes jusqu'à ce que tes intestins soient tellement bouchés qu'ils exploseront et que tu sauras obligé de boire la soupe dégueulasse de l'hôsto jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Alors t'as pas intérêt à me décevoir, comme tu l'as fait en quittant l'établissement ! Et j'espère que tu vas reprendre la crosse, on a besoin d'un minable pour remonter le moral de l'équipe !

-Moi aussi, j'vous aime Coach. »

Le coach le laissa tranquille et commença son cours. Stiles semblait absorbé et même comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, ce qui était assez inhabituel venant de lui. J'en déduisis que ce n'était qu'une apparence, surtout quand il se retourna d'un coup en me lançant un grand sourire narquois. A la sonnerie, il prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et j'en profitais pour aller le voir.

« Stil- »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restais choqué, incapable de bouger. Dans quel foutu monde j'ai atterris ?!

« Salut Scott, tu vas bien ?Moi, bof. Cookie, tu sais le con de la dernière fois, m'a obligé à reprendre les cours, sérieux. Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Le truc bien avec les vampires, c'est qu'ils savent tout, vu qu'ils ont tout vécu. Enfin, ce n'est que temporaire. Heureusement ! Dès que je vous aurais convaincu, je me barre. Pas que ça m'ennuie d'aller en cours, hein, mais j'aimerais autant ne plus jamais voir Harris, tu vois ? J'imagine qu'il est toujours là, ce connard. Quoi que je suis sûr que je peux m'arranger de ce côté là avec Nik'... Roooh ! Mais ils font chier ! Pourquoi ça doit être moi qui doit vous convaincre ?! Bon après, je suis content de rejouer à la crosse ! C'est une façon très pratique de blesser les gens sans se faire remarquer. Tu crois que je pourrais envoyer la balle dans le Coach sans qu'il le remarque ? De toute façon, même si il le remarque, il croira que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. Les avantages d'avoir une réputation de loser. »

Stiles continuait de parler tout en traversant les couloirs, je le suivais sans rien dire. Il semblait parfaitement normal, on aurait dit que c'était toujours Stiles mon meilleur ami. Pourtant le sourire qu'il arborait montrait parfaitement qu'il se moquait de moi et ses propos pleins de sous entendus montrait qu'il nous en voulait toujours et moi, j'étais incapable de ne pas me sentir mal. Et ce baiser bordel ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il continuait à babiller tout en farfouillant dans son casier. C'est là que je remarquais qu'il venait de mettre un flingue dans son casier. Remarquant mon regard, il s'exclamait :

« Fais pas cette tête, le flingue c'est juste en dernier recours. Mama m'a confisquée mes grenades en plus. »

Vachement rassurant. Mama ? Qui c'est ça encore ? C'est étrange d'entendre ce terme dans la bouche de Stiles. Lydia arriva à ce moment là, elle se planta devant Stiles et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, il l'embrassa rapidement sans même la regarder, son attention toujours porté sur son casier. Lydia le regardait, je la regardais, elle me regardait, nous nous regardions et Stiles referma son casier et se mit à avancer sans voir notre dilemme interne.

* * *

J'observais du coin de l'œil Isaac blaguer avec Erica et j'eus soudainement une terrible envie de refaire le portrait de cette pétasse. Je fulminais intérieurement, personne n'avait le droit d'être comme ça avec MON loup.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Stiles suivit de Scott et Lydia qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme. Stiles posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la personne la plus proche, cet-à-dire Boyd, et se pencha jusqu'à l'embrasser rapidement. Il fit de même avec Erica juste à côté, les jumeaux ensuite. Et là, c'est le drame. Il embrasse Isaac. Il embrasse MON Isaac ! Non, mais dep–

Il vient de m'embrasser. WHAT DA FUUUUUCK ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel et pourquoi personne réagit ? Stiles vient quand même d'embrasser toutes les personnes présentes ! Sauf Allison (étrangement). D'ailleurs les jumeaux tremblent, la vache ça leur à fait autant d'effet ? La seule qui à l'air heureuse, c'est Erica bizarrement. Je comprend mieux, à présent, pourquoi Scott et Lydia avaient une tête de déterré. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Stiles pique joyeusement des frites dans mon assiette.

« Bon, les louloups, si je suis ici c'est pour deux raisons : la première c'est que j'voulais faire chier le coach parce que c'est super drôle quand il s'énerve. La deuxième c'est que... Dîtes, vous m'écoutez au moins ? Non sérieux, c'est pas sympas de faire comme si j'existais pas. Vous pouvez arrêter d'avoir cet air choqué ? Ah, c'est parce que je vous ai dis que j'étais mort ? »

Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué : TU VIENS DE TOUS NOUS EMBRASSER

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? Ah j'ai peut-être parlé tout haut.

« Juste pour ça ? Hé bah vous êtes émotifs, dis donc. Bande de pucelles... Je vous disais juste bonjour. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

-"Bonjour" ?

-En Russie, c'est comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour, fit calmement Boyd, pas le moins du monde choqué.

-Voilà quelqu'un d'intelligent. Bref, je disais donc la deuxième raison c'est que je dois vous convaincre de nous aider. Il y a peu, une meute de loup-garous a débarqué et leur but est d'exterminer sans limite, vampire comme loup-garou. Vu que c'est le territoire de Derek, ce serait plus simple que vous nous aidiez.

-Et en contrepartie ? Demanda Erica. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils puis se mit à sourire comme un dément.

« Rien. Mais ce sera tout bénef' pour vous que d'accepter sinon vous aurez une meute de loups sanguinaires et des vampires psychopathes sur le dos. Vous êtes gagnant si vous nous aidez. Au pire on peut se barrer, c'est pas notre problème.

-NON ! Cria Scott. »

Il avait réagit au quart de tour quand Stiles avait parlé de partir et le petit brun se remit à sourire.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui alors. Vous en parlez à Sourwolf. On se voit cet aprèm pour en reparler après la crosse.

Il sortit de la cafét' limite en sautillant. Un grand silence s'abattit sur la table. Je me mis alors à fixer mon assiette. Vide. Merde, cet enfoiré m'a piqué toutes mes frites.

* * *

Je descendais de ma voiture quand j'entendis des sons étranges provenant du terrain de crosse. On aurait dit que les jumeaux gémissaient comme des chiots blessés. J'accélérais le pas, inquiet pour ma meute et ce que je découvris me glaça sur place. Stiles venaient de mettre à terre les jumeaux et se dirigeaient vers les buts, crosse à la main, en évitant avec dextérité chaque adversaire. Il fit un saut et lança la balle à une telle vitesse qu'elle faillit transpercer le filet. Le reste de l'équipe, trop choqué, ne broncha pas. Le seul que l'on pouvait entendre était le coach qui lui balançait des... encouragements ?

« C'est bien Bilinski ! Tu me donnerais presque envie de t'épouser ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas légal et c'est tant mieux pour moi ! »

Les jumeaux se relevèrent complètement sonnés, Scott regardait Stiles comme un OVNI et Isaac s'éloignait très discrètement des buts, voulant à tout prix éviter ces projectiles.

« Merci Coach et vous aussi, vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon genre...

-Bon tout le monde, au vestiaire ! Et au pas de course ! »

Ils obéirent. J'avais du mal à assimiler ce que j'ai vu. Ok, Stiles est parti pendant près d'un an mais tout de même, il peut pas être devenu aussi fort si ? Je veux bien qu'il est apprit à se servir d'une arme mais devenir aussi bon à la crosse alors qu'il était le pire joueur de l'équipe auparavant... Ça n'a pas de sens !

« Je suis si fier de mon chaton, il est devenu si fort, fit une voix derrière moi. »

C'était Nikolaï ou Cookie ou un truc du genre, j'en sais rien, qui venait d'arriver sans que je le sente, je me mis sur la défensive. Je n'avais pas confiance en ce type qui avait changé notre Stiles en un pseudo psychopathe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé te planquer dans un cercueil le jour ?

-Mais tu viens de quel siècle toi ? L'écran total, tu connais ? Et sinon, tes bêtas ne t'ont pas expliqués pourquoi ils voulaient que tu viennes ? Sont un peu cons, non ?

-La ferme et réponds-moi.

-Techniquement, tu peux pas me dire de me la fermer et après de parler, c'est pas logique. Et puis, le respect s'est fait la malle ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais respecter un mec qui m'a enlevé.

-Techniquement, c'est Stiles qui t'a enlevé.

-Parce que tu lui avais demandé, tu l'as manipulé.

-Techni –

-Dit encore une fois techniquement et je t'égorge.

-Avec les dents ? Ricana la voix de Stiles derrière moi. »

Je me retournais pour voire que toute la meute plus Stiles étaient là, ils se mirent sur la défensive en voyant le vampire. Stiles, quant à lui, alla jusqu'au tarée et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'immortel. Attendez, quoi ?! Il a fait QUOI ?! Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Oh je me suis peut-être mit à grogner entre temps.

« C'est leur façon de se dire bonjour. Stiles nous a fait le coup à tous. »

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il dit que Stiles m'embrasse. Comme ça. Rien d'appuyer, juste une caresse. Et ça me fait totalement bugger. J'entends Jackson marmonner un « Et c'est reparti... » d'une façon désespéré et je lui aurais bien grogné dessus, si j'étais encore capable de le faire. Ils commencent à discuter d'une certaine meute de loup hostiles mais je suis incapable de prendre part à l'échange. J'entends juste cet enfoiré de vampire se penchant vers Stiles et chuchotant : « Il est bizarre, ton pote » et Stiles qui lui répond « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui, c'est pas moi qui est bizarre, c'est l'autre vampire à moitié sociopathe ! Le groupe continue de débattre tandis que je suis toujours entrain de bugger, comme une merde faut se l'avouer. Finalement, tous se tournent vers moi.

« T'es d'accord Derek ? »

Je suis de nouveau opérationnel mais je n'ai rien suivis de leur conversation. J'étais trop occupé à essayer de calmer mon cerveau qui était en mode « ALERTE, ALERTE, ACTE SUSPECT DETECTE, ARRET DES FONCTIONS CEREBRAL, DEBUT DU REDEMARRAGE DU SYSTEME ». Par conséquent, je crois que le mieux c'est de leur faire croire que j'ai écouté et que je suis d'accord. De toute façon avec les yeux de chiots que me fait Stiles, je crois bien que je suis incapable de refuser.

« C'est d'accord.

-Vous pourriez pas inviter aussi votre oncle ? La fête serait beaucoup plus fun, sourit le vampire en dévoilant ses canines acérées.

-Pardon ? D'où vous connaissez mon oncle ?

-Tu veux pas savoir, crois-moi, fit Scott blanc comme un linge.

-En quoi ça te choque, t'es plus puceau aux dernières nouvelles ! À moins que tu ne veuilles apprendre de nouveaux trucs... ?

-Je veux pas savoir en effet, fis-je »

Je viens de me rendre compte que ce type est égal à Peter mais version vampirique. Et ça, ça craint pour moi.

* * *

 _J'aime Cookie. C'est un peu comme un bébé pour moi, la chaire de ma chaire, un petit bambin fini à la vodka qui commence à faire ses premiers pas..._

 _Bref ! Alors, oui, en Russie, on se salut en s'embrassant sur la bouche. Après ! Je ne sais pas si cela se fait dans toutes les régions. Il y a une hoto très connu d'un président allemand qui embrasse un président russe, lesquels, je l'ignore ! Mais google est votre ami._

 _Sinon, je vous laisse. Avec Marie, on vient de finir le chapitre 16 et OH MON DIEU CETTE MERVEILLE ! Cette fille est une perle ! Une perle démoniaque et maudite mais une perle quand même !_

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous sur la fesse droite et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir !_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

On venait tout juste d'arriver au manoir des Azarov que j'avais déjà envie de me barrer en courant. Stiles, Peter et Azarov fils venaient de sortir de la forêt environnante en rigolant comme des bons potes. Déjà que c'est flippant quand Peter rit seul (ça lui arrive souvent en plus) mais alors là, je me serais déjà pissé dessus si j'avais été un simple ado sans défense, parce qu'en plus j'avais entendu le rire de Stiles auparavant, et c'était le rire qu'il avait juste avant de faire une bêtise monumentale comme peindre le bulldog des voisins en rose ou mettre de la glue sur la chaise du coach. Et le pire, c'est qu'après une année avec ce vampire, le rire de Stiles semblait légèrement plus « diabolique ». Vu la tête du reste de la meute, j'étais pas le seul qui flippait. Bizarrement, Jackson se mit devant Isaac comme pour le défendre. Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il est de plus en plus étrange.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Fait Stiles en sautillant vers nous. »

Ouais, en sautillant... C'est très logique. Il arrive devant moi, me fait un large sourire et commence à s'approcher. Ah oui, dire bonjour en s'embrassant, j'avais oublié. De toute façon à ce niveau là, je sais plus pourquoi je m'étonne.

« Stiles, vu que je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, autant passer en premier et éviter un baiser indirect avec tous ces autres cons.

-Si tu insistes ! »

Il sourit tellement largement que j'ai l'impression que son visage va se fendre en deux. Il s'approche de Jackson et contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne dépose pas un simple baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Il agrippe carrément sa nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tiens, y a Derek qui grogne (pour changer). Moi ? Oh... Au point où j'en suis, je m'étonne même plus. Stiles lâche enfin Jackson qui semble totalement sonné et lui ébouriffe les cheveux de la façon la plus amicale qui soit. Il embrasse ensuite tout le monde légèrement en prenant soin d'éviter Allison. Je commence à croire qu'il la déteste. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'elle est soûlante à force. Le vampire tape dans ses mains.

« Très biens les louloups – je peux vous appeler comme ça ? Non, ne répondez pas, en fait je m'en fous – nous avons eu une merveilleuse idée pour notre entraînement avec la participation de Peter, ici présent, afin que l'avis de la meute soit représenté. Nous allons faire des équipes de deux ou trois qui vont ratisser toute la forêt, des vampires sont cachés dedans votre but c'est de les mettre à terre le plus vite possible – même si je doute de votre efficacité... »

Pour l'instant, je vois pas où est le coup fourré. Ok, c'est Peter qui a aidé, et Azarov, ET Stiles, mais ça n'a pas l'air si terrible. N'est ce pas ?

« Et c'est nous – Peter et moi – qui allons vous attribuer votre groupe »

J'ai trouvé le coup fourré... Et vu sa tête, Stiles n'a pas l'air au courant de cette dernière information.

« Donc les groupes : Scott, Jackson et Erica vous êtes le groupe A, ensuite Isaac et Ethan groupe B après Boyd, Lydia et Aiden groupe C et enfin Stiles et Derek groupe D.

-Je proteste ! s'écria Stiles

-Tu n'as pas le choix chaton. »

Jackson grogna près de moi en voyant Isaac et Ethan faire équipe. Ce mec est de plus en plus bizarre.

« Et moi ? Fit Allison.

-Toi ? Mais tu viens avec Peter et moi, très chère, dit le vampire en dévoilant ses crocs d'une manière de psychopathe. »

Allison déglutit mais ne se défendit pas, trop terrifiée pour ça. Elle regardait autour d'elle, ses yeux implorant de l'aide mais tout le monde détournait le regard, peu envieux de se retrouver à sa place. Toutes les équipes durent alors partirent chacun de leur côté. Je vis néanmoins Stiles hurler quelque chose en russe à Azarov par rapport à son attribution mais pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir que se ne sont pas des mots doux.

* * *

Du côté du groupe A

Scott ouvrait la marche, Jackson, lui, suivait en ruminant, sûr que ce groupe avait été créé dans le seul but de le faire chier pendant que Erica marchait tranquillement en se limant les ongles.

« C'était une mauvaise idée de les écouter, dit Jackson à voix haute.

-Bravo, captain Obvious, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Se moqua allégrement Erica.

-Ouais, marre-toi… »

Et il repartit dans ses ruminements et ses menaces de mort à l'encontre d'un certain jumeau dont on ne citera pas le nom. Le troisième membre du groupe, lui, se torturait les méninges. Il recherchait un indice quant au soudain changement de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait dépassé par les événements et quelque peu perdu.

Groupe B

Grand silence extrêmement gênant.

Groupe C

Aiden, serrait les dents pour se forcer à ne pas éventrer Boyd et Lydia, tous deux étant partis dans un débat sur les vampires. Il faillit craquer lorsque la rousse commença à évoquer un certain vampire brillant au soleil et il se retenu de justesse en voyant le saint Boyd dans le même état que lui. Comme quoi, il devrait avoir plus confiance dans son self-control.

Groupe D

Deuxième grand silence extrêmement gênant. Enfin, si on oublie Stiles ruminant ce qui est probablement des menaces de morts mais qu'il n'exprimait pas à voix haute. Il avait peut être pas encore fini de préparer son assassinat. Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'inquiet si Derek n'avait pas été si… Derek.

« Arrête ça ! S'écria soudainement le plus jeune

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De tes petits regards en coin, là. C'est hyper flippant et gênant, mec. Sérieux, arrête, on dirait presque tu serais inquiet, mais le grand Monsieur Derek ne s'inquiéterait pas pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il cinglant.

-Tu n'es pas insignifiant. »

Stiles eut envie de rire et de hurler en même temps, les agissements du loup lui portait sur le système. Il avait aussi, en parallèle, des petites envies de meurtres envers Cookie et Peter. Toutes petites.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Vous m'avez quand même pas mal ignoré. Si vous vouliez plus de moi dans la meute, suffisait de le dire.

-Stiles, on ne voulait pas te virer de la meute.

-La ferme Derek. Juste, la ferme.

-On voulait te protéger ! »

L'exclamation du loup eut au moins le mérite de les arrêter dans leur marche sans but.

« Ah ouais, et me protéger de quoi ?!

-De toutes ces choses surnaturelles qui tournent autour de Beacon Hills et de la meute. Tu n'es pas surnaturels, tu ne peux pas faire face à ça.

-Autrement dit, vous me considérez comme faible ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai d–

-Mais c'est ce que tu pensais. Vous auriez dû me le dire mais apparemment communiquer est trop compliqué pour vous. »

Stiles se remit à marcher sous le regard hébété de Derek. Le plus âgé reprit finalement ses esprits et dans un élan de colère mêlé à de la tristesse, il attrapa Stiles par le bras et le plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu n'as même pas su nous dire ce qui n'allait pas ?! Tu as disparus sans un mot, tu nous a laissé. Scott, la meute, moi. Tu nous as laissé derrière toi sans aucun regret. On a eu peur, on t'as cherché, tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'on s'en foutait de toi ! »

Le plus jeune ne répond pas, ils maintiennent le regard longuement. Finalement, Stiles fait lâcher les mains de Derek de son t-shirt avec un regard noir et reprend sa route sans un mot.

Groupe C

Par chance pour les deux garçons du groupe, trois vampires firent leur apparition. Les loups mirent Lydia entre eux pour la protéger et le combat commença. Les vampires avait l'avantage numérique mais Lydia permettaient aux deux loups d'avoir une vue d'ensemble puisqu'elle les prévenaient dès qu'un vampire s'approchait trop. Enfin... elle essayait. C'est que s'est rapide ces bestioles là.

Groupe E

Allison avaient réellement envie de se mettre en PLS dans un coin de la forêt pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Tu te souviens de la nuit qu'on avait passé dans un hôtel miteux d'Amsterdam ? Dernière fois que tu choisis l'hôtel d'ailleurs.

-Ouais, enfin mon cul s'en souvient encore plus et ma gorge aussi. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant crié de ma vie. T'étais vraiment en forme ce soir-là.

-La drogue, l'alcool, les crocs, ça aide, tu sais.

-J'avais remarqué. Ton braquemart n'est pas redescendu avant cinq heures. Putain, mon cul en a tellement pris que j'ai cru que mon pouvoir de loup-garou avait disparus. »

Non, Allison ne voulait pas savoir ce genre de détail. Ni la taille de leur engin, ni leurs performances, à combien ils l'avaient fait et dans quelles positions. Et pourtant, en à peine un quart d'heure, elle connaissait ces informations.

« Je comprends pas comment t'as pus me remplacer, soupira le vampire théâtralement.

-A vrai dire, Chris est vraiment bien fait de sa personne et je savais que je t'aurais à nouveau un de ces quatre donc il faisait très bien l'affaire pour l'instant. »

L'archère eut envie de se boucher les oreilles, de se frapper la tête contre un arbre pour oublier. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce genre de chose bien qu'elle devait être fausse. N'est-ce pas ? Son père n'avait pas…

« Faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée tous les trois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle avait à présent une image mentale horrifiante de son point de vue mais que ses deux coéquipiers auraient trouvé follement excitante.

« Hé bien, chérie, tu es toute pâle, fit Nikolaï d'un ton mielleux en passant son bras autour de son épaule. T'aurions-nous, par pur hasard, choquée ? »

En voyant les deux hommes sourire de toutes leurs dents (qui étaient beaucoup trop pointues à son goût), sa gorge s'assécha. Par chance, un cri les fit s'arrêter dans leur tentative d'intimider la jeune fille.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on entre en scène, fit le loup avec un grand sourire carnassier. »

Groupe A et groupe B

Ici, le combat avait débuté depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ils étaient eux aussi assailli par trois vampires. Alors que Erica allait se lancer sur un des vampires, une chose humanoïde non-identifié lui passa sous le nez à une vitesse alarmante. Étant déstabiliser, elle se fit plaquer à terre par le vampire en face d'elle. La chose humanoïde geignit de la façon la plus pitoyable qu'il soit et Jackson qui était en train d'essayer de se défaire d'un vampire un peu trop collant réagit enfin à cette chose. C'était Isaac qui était affalé tel une larve contre un arbre, il était d'ailleurs en très mauvais état. Et Jackson étant Jackson, qu'on touche à ses affaires ça le foutait en rogne. Il vira le vampire chauve qui s'accrochait à lui d'un coup bien placé (comprenez dans les attributs masculins) et s'élança vers la vampute (vampire-pute d'après Jackson) qui semblait être l'auteure du massacre de son tendre amour. La vampute donc, qui souriait comme une dingue, fut la victime de la colère du Whittmore. Malheureusement celui-ci sous estima les réflexes vampiriques et atterrit non loin de son tendre amour qui lui adressa un regard compatissant avant de retourner au combat. Cette meuf pourrait se battre contre Erica, elles s'entendraient sûrement bien, ou alors ça finirait en combat de catch dans la boue. Jackson soupira et se retourna affronter la vampute en se promettant de lui faire ravaler son sourire colgate.

De l'autre côté Scott venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus jeune des vampires, il jeta un coup d'œil à Isaac, voyant qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, à Jackson qui semblait balancer plus d'insultes que de coups et vit qui ne restait plus que d'un vampire de libre, le plus âgé apparemment et le plus chiant vu comment il collait Ethan. Scott ne fit même pas attention à Erica qui perdait lentement sa vivacité. De toute façon, Scott avait senti la venue d'Aiden qui devait s'être débarrassé de son vampire. Ou peut-être pas vu le magnifique placage qu'il venait de subir.

Groupe C

Lydia courrait à en perdre haleine. Boyd et Aiden la suivait tout en essayant de se débarrasser des trois vampires qui étaient vraiment hargneux. C'était juste un entraînement, bon sang ! Lydia tourna brusquement à gauche en entendant la voix d'Isaac et déboucha sur une petite clairière... Une clairière ravagée par les combats de toute la meute et des vampires. La rousse regretta soudainement sa condition de Banshee. Elle se planqua derrière l'arbre le plus proche alors que ces deux acolytes furent projeter par les triplés. (Des jumeaux et maintenant des trilplés ?! Bravo l'auteur ! Quelle imagination !) Ils se ressemblaient énormément, tous les trois avaient les cheveux blonds rasés sur les côtés, des yeux marrons foncés, ils étaient assez grands et pâles. L'un des trois marmonna quelques choses aux deux autres puis disparut pour arriver devant Lydia d'un seul coup. Il l'empoigna et la plaqua contre l'arbre. Une flèche vint soudainement se ficher dans le bras du vampire qui lâcha la jeune fille. L'archère venait d'arriver accompagnée de Peter et Nikolaï, nullement inquiété du combat qui se déroulait à deux pas d'eux, dans la clairière.

« Écarte-toi d'elle, fit Allison, rageusement.

-Une chasseuse ? C'est la première que j'en vois une, dit le jeune homme d'une petite voix curieuse qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. »

Il enleva la flèche comme si de rien n'étais et la mit au soleil pour l'observer, semblant fasciné par celle-ci. Le deuxième allait se rapprocher de Lydia quand ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le fond de la clairière le silence régnait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Quelque chose comme un Derek sauvage s'écrasant contre un arbre suivit de près un Stiles un petit peu énervé. Ils se battaient. Rien d'inattendu. Cela allait forcément se finir de cette façon. Sauf qu'ils étaient à égalité chose très inhabituelle. On se serait plutôt attendu à Derek en favori. Stiles fit une béquille à Derek qui tentait de se relever et tomba en arrière dans un horrible craquement d'os. Sa jambe sans aucun doute. Nikolaï, en voyant son cher Stiles avoir les larmes aux yeux, décida de le stopper. D'un mouvement, il fit s'arrêter Stiles. Et se précipita pour aller lui faire un câlin.

« Ça suffit.

-Mon fils a raison, fit la voix de Deborah qui arrivait d'un pas léger, nous devons nous entraider pas nous battre, même si c'est un entraînement. De plus nous avons peu de temps. Derek, fit-elle en se tournant vers le loup-garou presque entièrement guérit, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à collaborer car ils arrivent. Demain, nous devrons nous battre côte à côte. Levez-vous, Alpha et préparez votre meute. »

La meute se réunit autour de son alpha, alors que les vampires se mettaient derrière Deborah. Ils étaient prêt pour la bataille.

* * *

 **COUCOU ! ON EST DE RETOUR ! ET ON EN A BAVE !**

 **Et ma co-auteur en a marre de moi...**

 **Bon, bonne nouvelle le chapitre 18 est écrit, la suite devrait arriver bientôt !**

 **Bon je me casse, je vais en cours !**

 **Note de la co-auteur : La philo... c'est du caca... ne faîte pas un bac L**


	16. Chapter 16

_COUCOU MES CHOUPINOUX !_

 _Et voici le chapitre 16, en avance, pour compenser le retard légèrement (beaucoup) abusif du 15ème que certains exigez. (Sabrina, c'est toi que je vise, ressens mon courroux !) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ! ASPIRINE !_

* * *

Chapitre 16

Nous étions tous réunis chez moi, il faisait nuit mais personne ne semblait penser à rentrer chez lui. Certains discutaient, d'autres se reposaient et moi, je réfléchissais. A Stiles, à ses paroles, ses actes. Il ne quittait plus mes pensées. Dès que mon esprit vagabondait quelques peu je revenais à lui en moins de deux. J'avais essayé de comprendre comment il avait pu me mettre à terre presque d'un claquement de doigt alors qu'auparavant c'est à peine s'il ne se faisait pas mal quand il essayait de me frapper. Peter avait parlé d'optimisation par Jus mais j'ignorais ce que ça signifiait et si je devais y accorder une quelconques importances. Ce ne fut, finalement, pas moi qui posa la question mais Scott.

« Peter, pourquoi as-tu dis que Stiles était optimisé ? Tu voulais dire quoi par là ? »

Mon oncle, qui jusque là souriait à son téléphone tout en textotant – je ne voulais surtout pas savoir le destinataire – leva un regard dédaigneux à Scott.

« Je suis occupé là, Google est ton ami !

-Peter, le menaçais-je.

-Pff, ça va, je vais vous dire. Optimisé par Jus signifie que Stiles est drogué au jus de vampire ce qui lui confère des capacités de vampire tout en lui permettant de rester humain. Sa force, sa vitesse, sa régénération et ses réflexes sont considérablement augmentés.

-C'est dangereux ?

-Pour lui non, pour vous par contre ça m'étonnerait pas que vous receviez un coup de pied au cul dans les jours qui suivent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Jus » ? demande innocemment Scott. »

Peter lui sourit de manière flippante avant de sortir de la plus normale des façons :

« Du sang. »

Scott devient pâle, il s'imagine sûrement son meilleur ami devenir un vampire. Ce gamin a vraiment une imagination fertile... Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à voir Stiles autrement que comme un gamin hyperactif qui met de l'animation dans notre meute. Ou plutôt, mettait. Je dois bien avouer qu'il me manque. Et pas seulement à moi. Quand il est partit toute la meute semblait prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver et ensuite nos réunions de meutes n'étaient plus les mêmes, elles étaient maussades, sans rire, silencieuse même.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des effets secondaires ? Demandais-je,

-Sur le loup, il y en a mais pour les humains c'est différent. Ça les rends juste dépendants. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Je restais encore silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant d'ordonner à la meute de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer. On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait nous attendre demain. Ils ne protestèrent pas et quittèrent l'appartement d'un pas las même Lydia semblait moins gracieuse qu'avant. Quand ils furent tous partis et que mon oncle eut foutu le camp, je m'affalais sur mon lit avec l'image de Stiles se tournant vers moi, dans la forêt, avec un visage déformé de colère.

* * *

Je marchais dans les couloirs avec la ferme attention de trouver Lydia sans croiser Stiles. Ce qui s'avérait plutôt facile en fait. Je me demandais soudainement s'il était venu en cours et eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant qu'il ne voulait vraiment plus du tout nous voir. Je fus rassuré quand je sentis son odeur entrer dans le bâtiment. J'arrivais donc devant Lydia avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

« Efface-moi ce sourire Scott, tu as l'air encore plus d'un chiot abandonné avec cette tête.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, Lydia. S'il-te-plaît.

-Évidemment, pourquoi serais-tu venu me voir autrement... Des conseils avec Allison ?

-Plutôt avec Stiles en fait. Pour me faire pardonner.

-Il lui faut du temps, il n'y a pas de recettes miracles pour ce genre de chose. Ou alors, tu acceptes de te faire ridiculiser devant tout le lycée. »

Je n'aime pas du tout son sourire, mais alors vraiment pas. Elle farfouille dans son casier avant d'en sortir une sorte de costume et une perruque.

« Je me doutais que tu voudrais te réconcilier avec Stiles donc j'ai prévu quelques trucs.

-Je suis obligé ?

-Tu veux récupérer ton meilleur ami ? Alors vas enfiler ça. »

Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour Stiles, sérieux. Je me sens tellement ridicule actuellement. Je sens son odeur qui se rapproche d'ici. Ok, ça va pas du tout. Allez Scott, tu le fais pour Stiles. Oui, bon actuellement tu es déguisé en princesse Leia mais... Oh non, bordel ça n'a aucun putain de sens.

« Scott ?! »

Allison, évidemment. La dernière personne que je souhaitais voir en ce moment.

« Salut Allison, désolé je dois y aller. A plus. »

Non, je ne la fuis pas, c'est totalement faux.

« McCall ! »

Mais c'est pas vrai, je peux pas être tranquille deux minutes !

« L'entrai– … Non, en fait je ne veux rien savoir. »

Génial, maintenant c'est les gens qui me fuit. J'aurais jamais dû demander de l'aide à Lydia. Je savais qu'elle avait des plans bizarres mais là, ça atteint des sommets.

« Scott ?

-Enfin ! Ça fait trois plombes que je te cherche. »

Stiles se tient à deux mètres de moi, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire et les yeux brillants. Puis il explose de rire et ne s'arrête plus pendant aux moins dix minutes. La cloche a sonné mais on n'y fait pas gaffe et au moins il y a plus personne pour me regarder de travers.

« Mon dieu, Scott mais... Qu'est-ce tu fous en princesse Leia ? Ça te va très bien hein, c'est pas ça. Mais tant qu'à te déguiser en personnage de Star Wars t'aurais pu choisir Luke ou Dark Vador. Non, mec désolé t'es pas crédible là ! Limite Han Solo quoi, surtout si t'avais encore ta coupe de cheveux de seconde, à moitié longue et tout.

-Anne qui ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Me dis pas que t'as toujours pas vu Star Wars ?! C'est honteux. Tu sais quoi ? On va aller le voir maintenant.

-Mais on a cours.

-Et alors ? Ça t'as jamais dérangé.

-Pas faux, attends je vais me changer avant.

-Tut tut tut, hors de question, tu le garde. Allez viens, ma jolie princesse trans' ! »

Il explose à nouveau de rire et on quitte le lycée. On prend sa moto et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être une princesse vu que je suis derrière lui, cramponné à sa taille. Et le pire, c'est que ce con prends le chemin le plus long pour bien me montrer à toute la ville. On arrive chez son père et dès qu'il a un pied à terre, il saute sur sa vieille Jeep.

« Roscoe, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Je comprendrais jamais ton délire d'appeler ta voiture par un prénom.

-Mais chuteuh, tu vas la vexer. »

C'est la que je tilte que quelque chose cloche.

« Mais ton père est au courant ?

-Bah ouais, fallait bien que je le préviennes sinon il aurait réussi à me coller la CIA au cul. Et puis, le trou dans le mur de ma chambre était difficile à cacher. »

On monte dans sa chambre et j'ai l'impression me retrouver un an auparavant quand je blaguais insoucieusement avec mon meilleur ami. Je prépare du pop-corn – toujours planqué sous son lit pour éviter que son père en mange (c'est mauvais pour son cholestérol) – et il lance son dvd de Star Wars, le premier dans l'histoire mais le quatrième de la saga – j'avoue ne pas vraiment avoir compris ses explications. Je fait un geste vers la perruque pour l'enlever mais il arrête mon geste avec une force que je ne connaissais pas.

« Tu gardes tout, tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes. »

Finalement, on regarde le film tranquillement et Stiles ajoute plein de détail – parfois inutile, voire souvent – et ça à l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il a le même sourire que quand on avait déguisé le bulldog de la voisine avec un costume de Batman, cet à dire un sourire tellement grand qu'on a l'impression que son visage va se casser en deux.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas que je pardonnerais Scott aussi facilement. En fait,si. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir à mort, parce que ça reste Scott, l'idiot qui me sert de meilleur ami. Un idiot qui s'est déguisé en princesse Leia soit dit en passant et franchement, ça c'était cool – totalement con aussi mais ça, c'est un détail. Je devrais remercier Lydia pour son idée, parce que il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir des idées pareil et Scott me l'a avoué. Je ne sais pas comment la meute s'en sortirait sans elle. Je dois avouer que ce sont eux qui m'ont le plus manqué : Scott et Lydia. Et Derek aussi, un peu... Un peu trop même. Scott s'est endormis sur mon lit, toujours dans son magnifique costume. Je sors mon portable et le prend en photo, il est hors de questions que je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ce cosplay non-désiré. La porte s'ouvre alors dans un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur. Je m'attends au pire et... j'ai raison, c'est Cookie qui fait juste une de ses magnifiques entrées en scène. Il pointe du doigt Scott avec un regard dédaigneux.

« C'est quoi _ça_ ?

-Ben c'est Scott, je peux savoir comment tu es rentré ?

-Ton père m'a gentiment ouvert la porte.

-Avec quelle arme ?

-Un fusil de chasse. J'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il me prend encore pour un pédophile, pourtant je respire la confiance.

-Oui, bien sûr Cookie. »

Ne surtout pas lui dire qu'il est juste flippant avec ses apparitions et son amour des chaussons aux pommes, question de survie. J'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse des yeux de vampires battus pendant une semaine parce que je lui aurais dit qu'il fait peur.

« Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui, ton téléphone.

-Pourquoi ? Il est où le tien ? Lui demandais-je en lui passant le mien.

-Je m'en suis servie pour fister un m–

-Oui, d'accord, j'ai l'image, pas la peine d'en dire plus... »

Il me sert un grand sourire carnassier.

« Et pourquoi t'en as besoin du coup ?

-Je dois appeler Peter. J'espère que je l'ai laissé en vibreur...marmonne-t-il en sortant. »

J'espère vraiment que je me trompe sur leur relation à eux deux. Une image mentale à pris place dans mon cerveau et je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment envie de hurler actuellement. Pas Cookie et Peter, tout sauf ça ! Sinon, je crois bien que le monde court à sa catastrophe.

« Y's'passe quoa ?

-Tu veux pas savoir Scott, rendors-toi.

-Ok »

Il retombe comme une masse sur le matelas et se met à ronfler : c'est très charmant une princesse qui ronfle. J'entends Cookie rire d'une façon sadique dans le couloir et je m'inquiète pour mon père qui doit entendre des trucs bizarres. Au pire, ce sera pas la première fois.

* * *

Je le hais. Je vais le tuer. Je vais l'éviscérer et puis le ressusciter pour le brûler vif. Le torturer avec du Justin Bieber. Mon neveu passe devant moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es rester assis sur le canapé, à rien faire, toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

Qu'est-ce que JE manigance ?! C'est plutôt cette petite diva de vampire qui manigance des trucs ! J'essaie de lui sortir mon sourire flippant mais je crois qu'actuellement je grimace plus qu'autre chose.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de me reposer ? Pour une fois que je suis sage, tu es méchant avec moi, mon cher neveu.

-Te reposer ? Assis droit comme un piquet, les mains sur les genoux et le regard tellement fixé dans le mur qu'on a l'impression que tu veux le tuer, tu te reposes comme ça toi ? Dit-il dubitatif.

-Chacun sa technique. »

Si je pouvais SEULEMENT bouger mon orteil, je le ferais sans hésiter mais cet ENCULE de vampire m'a un peu ensorcelé, espèce de Hale débile.

Oh.

 _OH !_

Il a pas fait ça l'enfluuuuuure. Et Derek qui me regarde bizarrement.

« Peter, ton portable vibre. Tu devrais pas décrocher ?

-N-non, ça doit pas être important. »

Je vais mourir bordel ! Ça vibre, _ça_ vibre putain !

« Je crois que je vais te laisser, pense à consulter quand même ! »

Si seulement je pouvais...

Si seulement...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le 19ème est en cours d'écriture !_

 _N'hésitez à lâcher un commentaire pour que nous nous améliorons ! (J'ai l'impression d'être sur youtube...)_

 _Je tiens encore une fois à remercier Miranda ou Marie ou je sais pas quoi... pour toute le travaille qu'elle fournit et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fictions qui sont pas mal. Son nom est Miranda Frost, elle a surement dut déjà dire une connerie dans les commentaires si vous voulez la trouver rapidement !_

 _Je vous fais de gros gros poutou d'amour !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Co-auteur (on) : Halloooooo ! (L'auteur hais l'Allemand mais je l'emmerde). Voici le 17éme chapitre, certainement pas le meilleur et un peu plus léger que les autres, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition. PARCE QUE CETTE PUTE D'AUTEUR M'EXPLOITE PENDANT QU'ELLE FOUT RIEN JUSTE PARCE QUE MADEMOISELLE VEUT UN PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE DE TRANSITION, ET MON CUL C'EST DU POULET ?! Voilà maintenant que je vous ai bien agressé la rétine, bonne lecture~ (Off)_

* * *

Chapitre 17

-Non, Stiles ! Dis-je en grognant.

-Oh mais t'es pas drôle Derek. En plus on a rien à faire, ça passerait le temps.

-Le gamin a raison, ce serait amusant.

Et maintenant Peter le soutient. C'est la fête du slip ou quoi ?! Les autres ne réplique et cet saleté de vampire sourit avec condescendance. Il commence à me gonfler lui aussi. Je me retourne pour lancer une remarque acerbe à Stiles mais je rencontre ses yeux marrons suppliant. Depuis quand il sait faire ces yeux là, c'est la spécialité de Scott les yeux de cocker à la base ! Je baisse les épaules, résolu.

-Faites comme vous voulez. Mais me mêlez pas à ça.

Stiles saute de joie et rejoint la table du salon en rameutant tout le monde. Pour ma part je reste loin de ça, sinon ça va me retomber dessus. Ça me retombe TOUJOURS dessus. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est cette petite boite orange qu'il vient de sortir. J'ai beau être éloigné, ma « super-ouïe » me permet d'entendre tout.

-Ce jeu s'appelle Déclic. Le but c'est de poser la bonne main au centre. La main droite signifie oui, la gauche non. Le maître du jeu dit une phrase et faut mettre la bonne main en premier, plus t'es rapide, plus t'as des points mais si tu mets la mauvaise main tu perds des points. Compris ?

-Oui, on connaît le jeu Stiles, fit Lydia. Tu commences comme maître du jeu ?

-Ok. Allez tout le monde en place ! Première phrase : vous avez les cheveux… blonds !

J'entendis une série de jurons alors que chacun se hâtait de mettre sa main au centre. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le salon et j'eus un petit rire en voyant la position de certain, surtout celle de Scott. Il avait la main en dessous de toutes les autres cependant il était le plus éloigné de la table donc il était également à moitié allongé sur le sol. Stiles commença à compter les points quand une protestation s'éleva dans l'air.

-Pourquoi Lydia a six points ? Elle a répondu oui alors qu'elle est rousse !

-Pour ta gouverne, Lahey, je suis blonde vénitienne, ça n'a rien à voir avec le roux.

Stiles arriva à l'avant dernière main qui était celle de l'imbécile de vampire. Le jeune le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de rire.

-J'avais oublié que tu savais pas différencié t'as droite et t'as gauche.

-Ouais mais il y a d'autres trucs que je différencie très bien, rétorqua l'autre avec un grand sourire.

-Comme « monter » et « descendre », ajouta Peter sur un ton étrange et que je ne voulais pas du tout qualifier.

-On ne veux pas savoir.

Non, c'est sur je ne veux rien savoir des pratiques de ce type, surtout si je dois les apprendre de la bouche de mon oncle qui par ailleurs fait des choses étranges avec son téléphone. On apprend des choses tous les jours mais pas toujours de la meilleure façon malheureusement pour moi. Ce fut au tour de Scott de prononcer une affirmation.

-Le prénom du joueur à ma droite contient deux lettres identiques.

Les mains jaillirent pour la deuxième fois. Stiles fut le plus rapide, les autres eurent tous un temps de réflexion avant de répondre « oui » sans exception. Scott échangea un drôle de sourire avec Stiles avant de commencer à enlever des points à chacun en fonction de leur place.

-Désolé McCall mais aux dernières nouvelles, il y a deux S à Stiles, fit Jackson d'un ton condescendant.

-Bien sur, et Stiles est un surnom. Dans son vrai prénom, il n'y a pas deux lettres identiques.

-Une minute, c'est pas du jeu. Comment on pouvait savoir ça nous ?! Fit Aiden.

-C'est le jeu, ricana Stiles.

Les autres crièrent aux scandales mais ils furent vite calmés. Lydia qui était à la gauche tira une carte puis elle lança un regard noir à Stiles avant de déclarer :

-Vous m'avez déjà vue toute nue.

Je comprends mieux le regard noir.

-Mais d'où Peter a vu Lydia toute nue ! S'écria Jackson.

-Désolé, je me suis trompé de main dans la précipitation, ça arrive à tout le monde, dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Pervers dégueulasse… marmonna la Banshee. Heu Erica ? Je crois que tu t'es trompée.

-Pas du tout.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est de plus en plus intéressant, s'extasia Cookie. Dites les jeunes, vous voulez pas pimenter un peu le jeu ?

Le vampire sortit une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide transparent. Je devrais peut-être intervenir là ?

-Vodka russe, cuvée spéciale louloup ! Ça vous fera le même effet que si vous étiez humain. Celui qui se loupe, se prend un shot ! Alors, mes petits loups ?

Et bien sur, ils acceptent. Je savais bien que ça sentait le sapin cette histoire.

* * *

Plus le temps passe et plus ça tourne en eau du boudin (oui, cette expression est dégueu, je vous emmerde). Les verres s'enchaînent et bientôt la quasi-totalité des joueurs est éméchés. Pas au point de vomir (et heureusement, sinon ils finiraient les tripes à l'air), ni de se mettre à faire n'importe quoi. J'ai parlé un peu vite apparemment. Une minute… Comment se fait-il que Stiles se déhanche comme un diable sur la table du salon ?! A ce rythme là, et vu comment il est adroit (notez l'ironie), il va se casser la gueule en moins de deux.

D'un coup, je vois son pied déraper et il commence à tomber comme au ralenti. Je m'élance avant d'y réfléchir et le retient en plaçant une main au niveau de sa taille alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. J'essaie de paraître le plus neutre possible.

-Ça suffit pour ce soir. Vous êtes tous fatigués et à moitié bourré. Vous devriez rentrer.

Ils ne tentent pas de protester. Je laisse tomber Stiles délicatement sur le sol alors que chacun prends ses affaires. En quelques minutes l'appartement est vidé. Enfin pas exactement, il y a toujours Peter… et Stiles. Lo-gique. Il est avachi sur le canapé, son cou faisant un angle improbable et il dort la bouche grande ouverte avec limite le filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Cette scène est pathétique et mignonne à la fois.

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ça n'a rien de mignon.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir le ramener, se moque Peter.

-Il est où le vampire ?

-Partit. Il a dit que Stiles était insupportable quand il avait bu donc il voulait pas s'en occuper.

Mais c'est génial ça ! (C'est ironique hein, vous faites pas d'idées) Dans le passé, j'ai dû être un serial killer ou un truc du genre, parce que j'ai vraiment un karma de merde.

J'essaie vainement de réveiller la loque mais Stiles est pire qu'un ours, en plus il marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Bon aux grands maux, les grands remèdes comme on dit. Je le porte sur mon dos jusqu'à ma Camaro. Je le met à la place passager et l'attache consciencieusement, manquerait plus qu'il se blesse dans son sommeil. Je prends la route vers chez lui. C'est agréable de rouler de nuit, c'est calme… malgré les babillements incompréhensibles de Stiles. Je tourne la tête, vérifiant une énièmes fois que Stiles ne soit pas en train de mourir dans son sommeil mais je me retrouve fixer par deux yeux couleurs whisky. Et c'est putain de flippant. Surtout avec son sourire niais.

-Deeeeeereeeek ! Derek ! Derek ! Derek !

-Quoi ?

J'essaie de ne pas trop m'énerver, ça ne sert à rien vu son état.

-J'ai envie de vomir.

Cette annonce me donne des sueurs froides. Je me met sur le côté et descend en un éclair pour sortir Stiles de ma voiture. A peine sortis, il se penche et dégobille tout ce qu'il peut. Je lui donne de quoi s'essuyer et on remonte en voiture après m'être assurer qu'il allait mieux.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi mal ?

-Je suis sur que c'est la faute de Cookie, il a dû mettre de la vodka dans la vodka, il y a pas d'autres explications.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il continue de marmonner à propos de Cookie.

Arrivé devant chez lui, j'attends qu'il sorte mais il ne bouge pas.

-Stiles, on est arrivé là.

-Je sais.

-T'as encore envie de vomir ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? Demandais-je incompréhensif.

-Porte moi, j'ai plus de forces.

-Stiles.

-S'il-te-plaît, Dereeeeeeek porte-moi. Je sens plus mes forces.

Et là, il me fait de ces yeux. Des grands yeux de chiots. Et j'arrive pas à résister. Moi, Derek Hale, alpha de mon état est totalement impuissant devant les yeux de chiots de Stiles Stilinski, un adolescent. Je soupire et finis par obéir. Je me retrouve à porter Stiles comme une princesse jusqu'à son lit. Par chance, son père est absent. Je laisse tomber Stiles sur son lit et il se réfugie sous les couettes sans attendre en balançant ses chaussures juste avant. Je commence à quitter la chambre quand j'entends sa voix m'interpeller.

-Merci Derek, t'es adorable…

Et je sais bien qu'il est à moitié bourré et endormis mais il réussit quand même à faire partir mon cœur un peu plus vite.

* * *

 _A l'aideeee... Ma co-auteur m'agresse ! (c'est faux) Bon ! C'est vrai que pour ce chapitre je l'ai légèrement exploitée ! Mais sa gène personne, non ? Bref ! elle avait commencé à écrire le chapitre 18, qui à la base était le chapitre 17, mais je trouvais que cela allait trop vite en besogne. Donc ! Je lui ai gentiment demandé de me faire un petit chapitre de transition parce que j'étais en dépression du fait de ne pas avoir internet pendant 1 mois... Tout le monde à ses faiblesses !  
_

 _Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _A très bientôt ! (je l'espère)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Co-auteur on : Hey, un nouveau chapitre de bonne heure (pour une fois, c'est très rare). Je crois que vous n'aurez jamais un chapitre aussi tôt avant le week-end (mais peut-être que si on a plein de reviews... Non je ne suis pas une racleuse). Je tiens aussi à préciser que NON je ne maltraite pas l'auteur c'est ELLE qui me pousse à bout, elle va finir par_ _m'envoyer en dépression._ _COCAÏNE_ _. Par contre si vous pouviez la traiter de poufsouffle ce serait génial. Kiss kiss. Bon chapitre ! (Co-auteur off)  
_

* * *

Chapitre 18

Ça avait été encore plus rapide que ce que Mama avait prévu. Il n'était même pas minuit qu'un hurlement fendait l'air. Le hurlement de ralliement de ces connards. Dans l'appartement de Derek, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Toute la meute était là, plus Cookie et moi. Mama était restée au manoir avec la plupart des vampires puisqu'on ignorait où les loups allaient attaquer. Ces types n'étaient même pas humains, ils errent avec le seul but de tuer tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Des véritables monstres.

-Allons-y, ordonna Derek.

Leurs odeurs étaient proches, ils venaient nous narguer. On les retrouva rapidement dans un bâtiment désaffecté à deux rues de l'appartement. Ils nous attendaient, l'effet de surprise ne nous servirait à rien. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine et certains devaient se cacher dans les recoins sombres. Cookie signala notre emplacement à Mama, dans à peine deux minutes, les vampires débarqueront et ils feront moins les malins. Un de nos ennemis s'avança, ses yeux brillèrent d'une tinte rouge : l'Alpha. Il devait avoir l'âge de mon père mais son visage recouvert de cicatrice le rendait plus vieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Derek sur la défensive.

-Nous ? Rien de spécial. Juste vous éliminer. Ce territoire m'intéresse énormément.

Derek se mit à grogner sourdement mais l'homme avait l'air très peu impressionné voire amusé de ce comportement. Et c'est là que c'est partit en couille. L'homme s'est jeté sur Derek tandis que le reste de sa meute s'attaquait à la notre. Un mec qui devait bien faire deux mètres se jeta sur moi mais j'étais bien plus rapide que lui. Je l'évitais sans trop de difficulté.

-Ben alors, mon grand on a du mal à suivre ? M'exclamais-je avant de me faire brutalement attrapé par la cheville et envoyé dans un poteau.

Ok, ta gueule Stiles, c'est pas le moment de rigoler. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est tenir le temps que Mama et les vampires arrivent et on mettra fin à cette meute de loups-garous drogués. Je regarde un peu l'avancement des autres, ils ont tous un peu de mal même Derek. A cause de la puissance qu'ils ont à force de boire du sang de vampires sans doute. Cookie en a déjà tué un, la rage qui l'habite depuis la mort de son frère peu enfin correctement s'exprimer.

C'est pas tout, mais j'ai un gros relou dont je dois me débarrasser. J'enchaîne quelques coups avant de me faire à nouveau dégager contre un poteau. Il commence à me gonfler lui et puis les poteaux peuvent pas se foutre ailleurs merde, moi je me bouge quand j'en croise un alors qu'eux même pas une excuse. Ah le relou reviens, je l'avais oublié lui. Bon un bon coup dans les cou– Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ma jambe ? Merde, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Ah d'accord, j'ai la jambe cassé. Gé-nial. Et malgré mon optimisation, j'ai pas la régénérescence des vampires. Voilà, je vais mourir comme une merde, je ne verrais jamais Star Wars 8 et 9, je n'enverrais pas le Coach dans un asile, je ne ferrais plus chier Jackson, je ne baiserais jamais. Oh bordel ! Je peux pas mourir en étant vierge, c'est carrément nul ! Allez Stiles, tu peux le faire. Nope, tu peux plus là, il est trop près. Oh mon dieu, je veux pas mourir…

…

Je suis pas mort ? Bon, j'ouvre les yeux, histoire de voir ce qui a repoussé ma mort. Le relou est étalé plus loin pissant le sang de partout, tellement il est griffé et devant moi, il y a Derek, toutes griffes sortie et semblant être en excès de rage. C'est mauvais, très mauvais. Enfin pas pour moi mais surtout pour ces connards.

-Reste là et évite de te foutre dans le pétrin, me dit-il en grognant.

Mais pour qui il se prend l'Alpha là ?! Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi même. Je suis plus un petit humain fragile.

-Pas la peine de jouer les sauveurs, je peux très bien m'en sortir.

Il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux flamboyants plus que jamais.

-Tu as failli te faire tuer Stiles ! Ces mecs ne sont pas comme la meute, ils ne sont pas comme Scott : s'ils veulent se débarrasser d'un ennemi, ils le tuent. Et là, c'est toi qui allais te faire tuer.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je ne le regarde même pas. De toute façon, il est déjà repartit se jeter dans la bataille. Si je peux appeler ça une bataille… C'est plutôt un carnage. Erica et Boyd sont a terre. Isaac tient le coup malgré de nombreux signes de fatigue, pareil pour Jackson. Les jumeaux se soutiennent mutuellement mais avec du mal. Les Argents tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Finalement, il n'y a que Scott, Derek, Peter et Cookie qui ont l'air de riposter avec force. Ils ont l'avantage numérique et surtout ils se battent pour tuer quand nous nous battons pour neutraliser. Soudainement je me fais encercler par trois hommes que je reconnais bien vite.

-Alors, on…

-… a un petit…

-… problème apparemment.

Les triplés : flippants mais sympas.

-Putain, vous en avez mis du temps.

Deux d'entre eux – je ne saurais dire leurs noms, ils se ressemblent comme des gouttes d'eaux – s'en vont vers le « carnage » alors que le dernier m'aide à me remettre sur pied. Ma jambe n'est pas encore entièrement guérie mais je refuse de rester assis à regarde ses fils de putes s'en prendre a nous.

-On a dû en éliminer quelques uns qui traînaient autour du manoir. Ils croyaient nous avoir en embuscade mais la Boss est bien plus intelligente que ces clébards.

Je m'appuyais contre le poteau derrière moi le temps que mes os se ressoudent normalement.

-Bon, je te laisse. Faut que j'aille défoncer un ou deux de ces connards.

Je relevais la tête vers le carnage. Les vampires s'en donnaient à cœur joie, même Mama qui préférait rester en dehors des conflits violents prit part à la bataille, pour venger Victor à n'en pas douter. Malheureusement je n'arrivais pas à trouver cet enculé d'Alpha dans la masse. Soudainement je me fis prendre à la gorge et plaqué contre le poteau – en vrai ça doit être dur la vie de poteau, tu te prends dans gens dans le gueule et tout – par l'Alpha qui semblait très fier de lui. Ces griffes s'enfonçaient un peu dans ma gorge.

-Tu as une délicieuse odeur tu sais, moitié humaine, moitié vampire. Ton sang doit être un véritable cocktail de saveurs.

-Je vous assure… c'est pas une bonne idée… je mange très gras…

Je me fis gracieusement frappé au visage. Je devrais mettre un filtre cerveau-bouche, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

-Mais il y a si peu d'optimisé que j'attendrais un peu avant de boire ton délicieux sang. On ne gâche pas ça. Alors tu vas manquer d'air, tout doucement et mourir en silence. Pas de sang versé, personne ne te verra. Ils sont bien trop occupés. Et quand on aura exterminé la meute de Hale et qu'on aura pris tout le sang de cette garce de Déborah et de ses vampires, on mettra Beacon Hills à feu et à sang.

Je commençais à manquer cruellement d'air et des tâches noirs flottaient devant mes yeux. Je ne peux pas survivre à ça. Des larmes viennent embuer mes yeux comme un réflexe du corps. Le pire c'est qu'il a raison, placé comme on est et avec la bataille qui se déroule personne ne verra que je suis en train de mourir. J'essaie tant bien que mal de respirer mais il appuie plus fort. A un moment, j'arrêterais de lutter, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Malgré toute la volonté que je peux avoir, mon corps va finir par se laisser aller et je mourrais. Alors que ce soit maintenant ou dans trente secondes, quelles différences ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants ces loups-garous ! Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Pendant un court instant, personne ne m'attaque et j'en profite pour jeter un œil au reste de l'équipe. Oh bordel, Cookie ou Nikolaï ou Azarov – j'en sais rien, un des trois – est en train de se taper la tête contre un mur comme un fou sortit tout droit d'asile (ce qu'il est plus ou moins). J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce que Stiles éprouve pour cet espèce de psychopathe sadique. Une minute, il est où Stiles ? Et la meute de loups tarées ?

-Putain je vais les défoncer ces connards de drogués ! Et après ce sera ton tour Stiles ! Toujours à se fourrer dans la merde, je vais pas passer ma vie à te courir après, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de sauver tes fesses à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie !

Là, c'est officiel, Derek a pété les plombs... Et Stiles a été kidnappé par la même occasion. Un jour, faudrait me dire qui a foutu autant de malheur sur mon meilleur ami pour que je puisse lui plomber la gueule. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, Stiles doit être en très mauvais état mais impossible de savoir où ils sont partis, le sang de la bataille recouvre toute autre odeur. Un grand silence plane sur le bâtiment à peine troublé par les grognements de Derek et les "boum-boum" de Cookie (ou Nik' ou Azarov, au choix).

Le vampire se retourne soudainement, le visage ensanglanté mais avec un sourire radieux et un doigt en l'air comme pour demander la parole. Et rien que ça me donne envie de me pisser dessus.

-J'ai une idée ! On les retrouves grâce à votre odorat de cabot, je les tue tous sauf le chef et ensuite je lui arracherais chaque ongle, je lui défigurerais le visage et ensuite je lui brulerais les testicules et j'attendrais qu'il se régénère pour recommencer à l'infini pour qu'il souffre comme jamais, dit-il avec une voix d'enfant. Et après je priverais Stiles de chaussons aux pommes pour m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie, de ma trèèèès grande vie.

Si j'étais encore un adolescent asthmatique et loser je me serais déjà pisser dessus depuis longtemps puis je me serais enfui en courant mais là je peux plus vraiment, ça colle pas avec l'image du loup-garou.

-Quelqu'un a un vrai plan ? demande Isaac.

-Bah quoi ? Il est très bien mon plan.

-Non, le gamin a raison, il est à chier, répond Peter.

-Pourtant t'aimais bien mes plans avant...

-Vous allez la fermer !

Ah, Mr. Je-suis-un-alpha-qui-pue-la-testostérone vient de se réveiller.

-Tout est de votre faute ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vampire taré, qui ne prend rien au sérieux. Vous passez votre temps à vous moquer des autres alors que vous ne valez pas mieux. Si vous n'aviez pas ramener cette bande de loups meurtrier à Beacon Hills ! Si vous n'aviez pas manipulé Stiles, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Et il irait parfaitement bien. Qui sait ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il devienne... ce qu'il est à présent.

Le vampire ne sourit plus du tout, il est même menaçant, la plaie béante sur son front s'est refermé et il n'en reste aucune trace si ce n'est un peu de sang sur son t-shirt.

-Ma faute ? Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu si je n'étais jamais entré dans sa vie. Il n'était pas heureux avec vous puisqu'il était seul, aucun de vous ne voyait sa détresse alors que vous étiez ses "amis", sa meute. Je lui ais permis d'avoir la vie qu'il voulait, une vie où il était libre, je ne l'ai jamais forcé à rien et je l'ai toujours très bien traité, je ne l'ai en aucun cas manipulé. Soyez reconnaissant que ce soit moi qui soit venu le chercher et pas un parfait dégénéré qu'il ne lui aurait fait que du mal. Ici, tout seul, il était a deux doigt de plonger... Et je parle pas de natation.

* * *

 _Si un seul me traite de pousouffle, je jure de supprimer cette fiction aussitôt... c'est clair ?! ET C'EST PAS DES MENACES EN L'AIR !  
_

 _Bien. Maintenant que cela est fais, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la fin..._

 _Il y a également une bonne nouvelle qui peut être considérée comme mauvaise pour certains. Comme vous le savez, on se rapproche de la fin, Little Wolf a bien grandit ainsi que mon beau, tendre et innocent petit Cookie et j'avoue que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à lui dire au revoir..._

 _Du coup ! Il y aura à la fin de la fic un épilogue : "Que sont-ils devenus ?!" ainsi qu'un chapitre bonus sur Peter et Cookie intitulé : "Le choc des titans !"_

 _Bref ! Nous, on va finir le chapitre 20 et on se revoit la semaine prochaine !_

 _Gros bisous mes bisounours !_


	19. Chapitre 19

_Co-auteur (on) : Et le voilà, tout beau, le chapitre 19 que cette chère auteure a mis trois plombes à compléter (non je t'en veux absolument pas...). Sinon, insultez Lohann sivouplé c'est une pute, elle nous insulte et dit qu'on fait de la merde :'( on est beaucoup beaucoup triste CARABINE Bonne lecture, kiss kiss sur vos fesses poilues (Off)_

 _Je l'avais promis, ce chapitre avec sa scène de combat (qui, pour finir, n'en n'est pas vraiment une) ne serait posté qu'une fois que j'aurais fini ce putain de lemon de merde. Ce chapitre est aujourd'hui posté. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncez que cette fic' comportera au moins un lemon ! Qui ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, il ne faut pas rêver..._

 _Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre que Lohann a tenté de détruire. (c'est une pute, insultez là.)_

* * *

Chapitre 19

-Vous savez, j'ai beau savoir que dans les situations critiques il faut que je me taise, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Sûrement parce que ce sont des situations critiques, j'ai dû mal à stopper mes idées dans ces moments là. Ouais c'est casse-couille mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai un trouble de l'attention doublé avec de l'hyperactivité (ouais grosse ambiance...). C'est con quand même parce que si ça se trouve, à la base j'étais parfait et puis y a mon ange gardien qui c'est dit que c'était pas possible alors il a fait "mettez-lui un trouble de l'attention surplus hyperactivité". Il aurait pu me mettre, je sais pas moi, une nécrophobie, au moins je serais jamais aller dans cette foutue forêt et je serais tranquille ou alors une énorme pilosité, au moins je serais un peu plus viril. Et bah nan je suis un putain d'hyperactif !

-MAIS FAITE LE TAIRE !

Faut vraiment que je passe commande pour le filtre cerveau-bouche, ça devient grave.

-Si je puis me permettre chef, il s'agit du protégé d'Azarov, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose.

-Hé, mais c'est méchant ça ! Et puis Cookie est pire, me comparé pas avec ce dingue.

Mes épaules commençaient vraiment à tirés j'étais suspendu au plafond par les poignets et c'était à peine si je touchais le sol. Je savais que mes poignets se disloqueraient en premier puis mes coudes et enfin mes épaules et après je mourrais à cause de mes poumons compressés (#LinksTheSun, La Torture) voilà, voilà, bon appétit. Après je suis pas trop en mesure de me plaindre, c'est de ma faute si je me retrouve là, je devrais me sentir heureux de ne pas être encore mort même si la mort doit être plus douce que ce que je vis en ce moment. Et moi qui me disait que je me ferais tué par Cookie, grosse déception.

-Laissez-le, qu'il puisse regretter ses dernières heures.

Ils sortirent de ma cellule et dès que la porte se referma mon sourire narquois disparu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à agir de la sorte alors que je vais très certainement bientôt mourir. Des fois, je me dis que Cookie n'aurait jamais dû venir, ç'aurait été plus simple. Il me restait qu'une année à tenir après j'aurais pu aller n'importe où pour mes études. Je me serais fait une nouvelle vie loin du surnaturel et de toute ces conneries qui mettent ma vie en péril jour après jour. Je me souviens du jour où Cookie m'a proposé de m'optimiser, j'ai hésité. Genre deux minutes. Et j'ai accepté, parce qu'autant avoir un peu de super-pouvoir si je veux vivre dans ce monde de dingue.

Je crois que j'avais jamais vu Cookie aussi sérieux. Il a pris un couteau et l'a porté à sa gorge. Il y a fait une entaille. C'était super étrange et en même temps, j'ai senti que c'était super solennel alors j'ai rien dit. Je suis resté en face de lui droit comme I, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Puis j'ai vu le sang couler de son cou et il m'a dit de boire alors je l'ai fait. Je ne me souviens que de sensations. Je me souviens que c'était chaud, réconfortant et que pour la première fois je voyais vraiment Nikolaï, qui il était au fond de lui. Le reste est flou. J'en voulais plus, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter pire, je ne le voulais pas. Puis, j'ai eu froid. Nik' m'avait détaché de lui en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Je l'ai regardé, un perdu jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard et pendant une seconde, je me suis retrouvé lié à lui et j'ai vu ses yeux briller. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, c'était incroyable. Je le sentais, c'est tout. La blessure s'est refermé laissant juste un mince filet de sang sur sa chemise. Et puis il m'a simplement sourit en disant "Bienvenue dans la famille".

En y repensant, c'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu avec ce regard triste, sérieux et fier à la fois. Maintenant je pense savoir qu'il me voyait comme son petit frère, Victor à cet instant précis.

Finalement je ne regrette absolument rien de cette vie. Ou peut-être une seule chose : n'avoir pas fait ce qu'il fallait avec Derek quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Ouais, ça doit être la pire erreur de ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, j'ai joué avec lui, je lui ai reproché tout mes malheurs (dont il est quand même en partie responsable) et je ne lui ai jamais dit le plus important.

Mes bras me font horriblement souffrir, c'est vraiment une horreur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste exactement. Et j'ignore combien de temps il s'est passé depuis la bataille à l'entrepôt. Je n'espère même plus que Cookie et les autres viennent me sauver.

* * *

Je ne tenais plus en place. Nos recherches n'avançaient à rien, tout le monde était crevé et récupérait tant bien que mal mais on ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça. Scott, Azarov et moi faisions tout notre possible pour retrouver ne serais-ce que la moindre petite trace de Stiles, mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je refusais d'abandonner, je chercherais pendant des mois s'il le faut et s'il meurt... je traquerais ces loups jusqu'à ce que je les tue de mes propres mains. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis aussi en colère et frustré, c'est comme si l'enlèvement de Stiles était un retour dans le temps, quand il avait quitté Beacon Hills avec Azarov. Ça avait été la même rage et inquiétude. Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'enlève Stiles et plus je me rends compte, plus ça me perturbe mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. Il faut que je le retrouve au plus vite. Le vampire arrêta soudainement de tourner – ce qu'il faisait depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

-La puce !

Cohérence vient de prendre un aller simple pour l'enfer.

-Et dans une phrase ça donne quoi ? Demandais-je énervé du comportement irresponsable de ce vampire.

-Je me souvenais plus mais j'ai mis une puce traceuse sur Stiles au cas où je le perdrais à nouveau.

-Parce que tu l'as déjà perdu ?!

-Mais oui mais c'est pas ma faute, il intéresse beaucoup de monde au "bois de Boulogne" et pas que des femmes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Une minute, c'est pas en France ça ?

-Si mais un an c'est large pour faire des voyages, d'ailleurs l'Australie c'est su-per. On a vu des kangourous et tout mais j'ai failli mourir une bonne dizaines de fois parce que, vois-tu, l'Australie veut ta mort ! (#LinksTheSun, Pokémon dans la vrai vie (oui, notre culture est à son maximum). Heureusement que Stiles était là.

-Il aurait dû te laisser crever, marmonnais-je.

-Hé ! J'entends tu sais ! Et on est du même côté maintenant, on est des camarades, dit-il en me caressant le bras de façon ultra malsaine.

Après m'être débarrassé de la main baladeuse du vampire celui-ci s'attelle à la tâche pour retrouver Stiles. Ce qu'il fait en moins de cinq minutes. S'il n'était pas aussi proche de Stiles, je l'aurais déjà enterré vivant vu les conneries énormes qu'il sort à la minute.

On suivit le signal GPS qui nous conduisit à un entrepôt. Entrepôt situé en face de celui où Stiles avait joué a l'apprenti sniper. Soit ces criminelles sont des génies car personnes n'auraient penser à vérifier un endroit qui grouillait de flics deux semaines plus tôt, soit, ils sont juste cons et n'ont plus assez de fric pour déménager. Vu que se sont les ennemis jurés de Nikolaï, je vais opter pour la 2ème solution. Ils doivent être du même acabit.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de passer par l'entrée principale, nous décidions de miser sur la rapidité. À peine la porte était ouverte que nous nous précipitions dedans pour trouver l'endroit désert à part quelques caisses en bois. Azarov, le regard fixé sur le point rouge clignotant sur son téléphone, essaya de se rapprocher le plus possible du signal. Il s'arrêta en pleins milieu de la pièce avant de faire une petite danse de la victoire.

\- Je l'ai trouvé en prem's !

\- Et où est Stiles dans ce cas là ? grognais-je un peu beaucoup exaspéré par cette chose.

-Probablement à l'étage d'en dessous. Me répond t-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si la chose était une évidence avant de se diriger vers une caisse qu'il balança à l'aide d'un bon kick.

On repassera pour la discrétion. Chris en profita pour lui jeter un regard noir tandis que Peter lança un regard admiratif devant la démonstration de souplesse du vampire. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce regard. Le vampire sauta dans le trou sans même savoir ce qui l'attendait et atterri nez à nez avec l'un des gardes qui venait vérifier ce qui avait causé ce boucan.

\- Salut ! Lui lança Nik' tout en se recoiffant, avec un sourire gêné, avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui planté ses crocs le long de sa nuque, étouffant ainsi ses cris avec son sang pour les transformer en un vulgaire gargouillis. Le temps que les autres descendent, Nikolaï avait fini son repas s'en mettant un peu partout au passage.

\- Putain ! J'adorais ce jean ! Désespéra t-il en voyant l'étendu des dégâts.

\- Sérieusement, Nik', tu pourrais pas faire gaffe quand tu manges ? En plus, ce froc te mettait bien en valeur le cul, si tu veux mon avis... Lui lança Peter accompagné d'un regard en coin et d'un sourire suggestif auquel répondit sans problème, un Cookie de bonne humeur à la consternation de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur route, ne voulant pas assister à une nouvelle démonstration d'affection de ce genre et atterrirent dans une salle gardée par deux ou trois loup-garous ne semblant pas au courant de la présence d'intrus. Leur lenteur à réagir leur fut fatale car je dois avouer que Azarov, après un repas, est impressionnant. Je ne pu même pas le suivre des yeux qu'il était déjà dans le dos d'un des gars et qu'il l'égorgeait avec ses ongles tout en les plantant dans sa mâchoire. Il attrapa l'épaule opposée afin de faire levier et de le décapiter net. Il balança la tête toujours dans ses mains derrière lui, pour planter directement sa main dans le cœur de celui qui arrivait vers lui et se retourna pour faire face au dernier. Il lui décocha un coup de genoux le faisant se plier avant de l'envoyer au sol d'un coup de coude derrière la tête. Il retourna le corps pour qu'il soit sur le dos et s'assoit sur ses hanches et lui asséna plusieurs coups violents dans la tête avant de se mettre à le secouer.

-Où est Stiles ?! Réponds espèce de chiasse puante !

-Si je puis me permettre Nik', il a l'air mort ce type là, lui fait remarquer Peter.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais qui me réponde, il devait pas être mort avant que je le décide !

-Bon ça suffit arrête de faire ta diva Nik'.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! S'écrie Jackson.

-Tu pousse le bouchon là, t'es pas le mieux placé pour parler, lui réponds Aiden.

-Qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravin ! Crie Azarov.

-Heu le rapport, s'il-vous-plaît ? Demande Scott.

-Aucun, j'avais juste envie de caser cette expression.

-Il s'arrange pas celui-là...

-Comme on dit, il faut pas tirer sur l'ambulance.

-VOS GUEULES ! criais-je, ne supportant plus ces... Ces trucs !

Il y eut un grand silence même si Peter et Azarov continuaient de se battre par leurs regards. Ils me fatiguaient.

-On va utiliser notre odorat pas besoin de martyriser des morts.

-Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé, fit mon oncle avec un sourire de débile.

Tu parles d'un loup-garou de naissance, il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un tout jeune mordu. Scott commence à renifler l'air et trouve la piste de Stiles. On arrive rapidement devant une porte coulissante en tôle. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir un Stiles dégoulinant de sang et de sueur pendu par les bras et vraiment dans un sale état. Il se força à sourire.

-Alors Azarov, tu t'es encore paumé ?

Je suis paralysé et c'est Azarov qui le décroche du plafond, il s'effondre lamentablement dans les bras du vampire.

-T'inquiètes, je te ramène auprès de mama.

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

* * *

J'essayais de dormir vainement, on venait de finir de me soigner et j'étais littéralement devenu une momie tellement j'avais de bandages. Mama avait engueulé Cookie pendant une demi-heure au moins par rapport aux risques qu'il m'avait fait prendre. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit me coupant dans ma somnolence. Cookie s'avança, se saisit d'un scalpel qui traînait par là (oui, un scalpel qui traîne c'est possible) et coupa au niveau de sa gorge puis il se pencha vers moi et par habitude, je bus son sang. Il me laissa plus boire que d'habitude sûrement par rapport à mon état. Puis il m'écarta, me remit bien dans mon lit et déposa un bisou sur mon front avant de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot. Oh ça sentait mauvais, il devait être très en colère en ce moment.

La port s'ouvrit une heure plus tard (à moins que ce soit cinq minutes plus tard, je sais pas) et la tête brune de Derek fit son apparition. Ouh là, il a sa tête grognonne (Ouais ça existe pas comme mot mais un jour je ferais un dictionnaire Stiles et ce sera le meilleur au monde).

-...

Ouaaaah quel magnifique silence de la part du joueur Derek, voyons si je peux faire mieux.

-...

Voici une belle action de ma part, au tour de Derek !

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne fasse pas plus attention à toi que ça ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

-T'as perdu.

-Quoi ?!

-T'as parlé, t'as perdu.

Oh c'est drôle, il a les mêmes yeux que les poissons quand ils sont hors de l'eau, vous savez ceux qui sont sur les étalages et la même bouche aussi sauf que sur les étalages il ferme pas la bouche pour la rouvrir et ainsi de suite.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! T'as failli mourir ! Merde Stiles, on était tous morts d'inquiétudes !

Je baisse la tête, il a l'air très en colère mais je vois pas pourquoi, je vais bien maintenant.

-Tu me fais la truffe ? Dis-je en faisant la moue

Il fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

-Quoi ? Mais non enfin... J'étais inquiet, tu comprend.

-Donc tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment !

-Donc, CÂLIN ! Dis-je en ouvrant grand les bras.

Il me regarda avant de se décider à venir me prendre dans ses bras. J'adore son odeur, elle est juste trop apaisante tellement apaisante que ça me donne envie de dormir. Oh quelle merveilleuse idée...

* * *

Il a l'air vraiment à côté de la plaque c'est limite flippant. Je le prends tout de même dans les bras et je le sens plonger son nez dans le creux de mon épaule. Je ne sais que faire, attendre, me détacher de lui ou le repousser. J'écoute son cœur avant de me rendre compte que... Oh putain, il s'est endormis le con !

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'écris toujours la même chose, cela n'a aucun putain de sens..._

 _Le chapitre 20 est terminé et le 21 en cours, la suite ne devrait donc pas trop tarder._

 _Lohann, soeur d'allemand, je t'aime._

 _Mais tu fais quand même chier !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Co-auteur (on) : Bonjour. Je n'ai rien dire. Au revoir. Bonne lecture. (Off)_

* * *

Chapitre 20

Gosh, il est trop sexy avec ces petits yeux de cockers c'est vraiment trop adorable. Ah, on me parle, je devrais peut-être arrêter de gagatiser devant Isaac.

-Rentrez chez vous, nous ordonne notre Alpha, vous avez tous besoin de repos.

-Et Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

-On s'en occupe, fit le vampire.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas de laisser ce crétin de Stiles avec tous ces vampires cinglés et j'avais aussi énormément besoin de sommeil. Il manquerait plus que j'ai des cernes. On sortit tous de l'immense manoir et je me rendis à ma voiture. Scott rentrait avec Allison sur sa moto (il avait pas l'air super heureux de ça d'ailleurs), les jumeaux rentraient aussi en moto, Boyd et Erica étaient déjà partis. Il ne restait plus que Isaac, planté au milieu de la cour, l'air un peu paumé. Yesss, une ouverture !

-Hé, Isaac, je te ramène ?

Il accepta naturellement.

Pendant les premières minutes, il y eut un silence gêné puis je commençais à lui parler.

-Et du coup, les cours, ça se passe bien ?

Il me regarda de travers, ok peut-être pas la meilleure question.

-Heu ouais, ça se passe bien.

Il y eut une autre minute de silence.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Ça se passe bien les cours ?

-Oui, oui.

C'est extrêmement gênant. Je ne dis rien le reste du trajet, je mets juste un fond de musique et j'entends la magnifique voix d'Isaac chantonner. Je devrais peut être faire un détour ?

Je sortais de la voiture pour raccompagner Isaac jusqu'à sa porte – oui, c'était débile, pas la peine de le remarquer – je me retrouvais comme un con sur le perron de la maison d'Isaac, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. C'est lui qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

-Tu devrais être plus discret.

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Il fit un sourire en coin, le plus adorable de tous.

-Quand tu me mates le cul.

Ma mâchoire se décrochait subitement, j'étais démasqué. Mes joues prirent une jolie teinte vermeille et je sus que j'avais perdu. Son sourire s'agrandit et je fondais sur place – j'étais totalement mièvre, c'était répugnant. Je me retournais brusquement pour rejoindre ma voiture au plus vite et éviter une conversation, probablement, très gênante. J'avais à peine fais un pas qu'il posait sa main sur mon épaule pour me tourner vers lui.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené, dit-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

Puis il partit comme si tout était normal sauf que non, ça ne l'était pas. Pas du tout même. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai bugué comme un con devant chez lui mais en tout cas je me sentais vraiment à côté de la plaque. Je me suis décidé à rentrer chez moi à moitié dans les vapes. Ce n'est que quand je me fus allongé dans mon lit que je la réalité me frappa : il m'avait embrassé !

* * *

Je me réveillais tranquillement en meilleur état que la veille. Le soleil était filtré par les rideaux et la pièce était baigné dans une lumière orangée. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et mes yeux avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes. Je remuais un peu et essayant d'assouplir un peu mon oreiller légèrement trop dur moi avant de me rendre compte que cet oreiller respirer. Surpris et totalement réveillé, je regardais le-dit oreiller avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Derek avait un bras au dessus de ma tête et dormait comme un bébé. Malheureusement mon esprit encore embrumé analysa mal la situation, très mal.

-COOKIE ! A L'AIDE DEREK ESSAIE DE ME VIOLER !

Le-dit Derek se releva en grognant. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait en grand sur un Cookie qui glissa comme un con sur le parquet, se prit les pieds dans la couette qui était tombé au sol et finit par se prendre adorablement le mur. Il fit volte-face, le nez ensanglanté.

-Sale cabot ! Comment oses-tu profiter de la faiblesse de mon chaton pour abuser de lui ! Moi qui commençait à te faire confiance, qui croyait que je pourrais devenir ton oncle par alliance et toi, tu brises TOUT ! Tu n'es pas digne de ma confiance loup décérébré.

Comment vous dire que c'était absolument pitoyable comme menace parce qu'il avait du sang qui descendait dans sa bouche ce qui rendait son discours limite incompréhensible. Quant à Derek, il regardait le vampire avec cet air blasé qu'il prenait quand son oncle racontait des conneries – cet à dire presque tout le temps – et il me jetait des regards en coin, pensant sûrement que j'arrêterais Cookie dans sa connerie. Sauf qu'un Cookie en pleine connerie, c'est inarrêtable. Et flippant. Mon esprit ayant retrouvé un minimum de lucidité. J'attrapais Cookie par la manche pour le secouer et qu'il tourne un peu de son attention vers moi.

-Je vais bien, j'étais juste encore un peu endormis alors je savais pas trop ce que je disais. Va t'essuyer le visage, t'es tout dégueulasse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis toujours parfait !

-T'as le nez et la bouche en sang, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh effectivement. Je reviens dans une minute.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre mais il se retourna au dernier moment, plissa les yeux puis les désigna et pointa Derek du doigt. Très menaçant tout ça.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Parfaitement de bien, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Stiles.

Derek avait l'air inquiet et blessé. Pitié qu'il arrête avec ce regard je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Stiles, je –

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée une seconde avec Cookie courant comme un dingue dans un tout nouveau costume, il s'arrêta pile devant la couette – lui tira la langue – , en fit le contour et... se péta la gueule en marchant sur ses lacet. Il se retrouva face contre terre.

-Nan mais Cookie, ça suffit là. Je vais bien, tout va bien maintenant va te rincer le visage une deuxième fois, tu es ridicule.

Il se leva d'une manière princière, adressa un regard dédaigneux à Derek et avant de sortir me dit :

-Un Azarov n'est jamais ridicule.

Puis il claqua la porte. Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé. Bah de toute façon j'ai qu'à l'emmener dans une animalerie côté chat et puis ce sera finis.

-Tu disais quoi Derek ?

-Rien, marmonna-t-il. Je te laisse, tu devrais te reposer.

Je ravalais ma réplique comme quoi j'avais bien assez dormir et le laissait s'en aller. Dès qu'il eut franchit le pas de la porte, je pris ma tête dans les mains. Je suis vraiment con. Il y a 24h je regrettais de n'avoir rien dit à Derek sur la nature de mes sentiments et aujourd'hui je suis incapable de lui dire. Allez du courage Stiles, ce n'est rien ! Après tout que pourrait-il faire à part m'arracher la gorge avec ses dents et _oh bordel_ pourquoi ça m'excite ce genre de pensée ? Ça doit être le jus qui fait encore effet. Y a des jours où j'ai juste envie de me jeter sur lui et d'autre où je pourrais lui faire des déclarations de Derek et à chaque fois que je suis devant lui je me mets dans des situations impossibles ! Je me lève, bien décidé cette fois à lui dire. Je sors de la chambre et commence à le chercher un peu partout – putain de manoir trop grand. Je finis par le trouver en train d'étrangler Cookie.

-Non mais ça va pas de drogué un gosse de son âge !

-Mais c'était que du sang, je l'ai pas vraiment drogué, j'étais obligé !

-Espèce de –

-Oh on se calme. Derek lâche le vampire, allez lâche-le. Bien gentils louloup.

Je soupire en voyant le sourire vainqueur de Cookie.

-Cookie efface-moi ce sourire. A cause de toi j'étais grave dans les vapes après, je crois même que j'ai parlé à quelqu'un mais je sais plus qui.

-C'était moi, annonce Derek.

Oh non... Oh putain non, vu les effets du sang de vampire j'ai peur de ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Du calme Stiles, respire, ça ne peut pas être si grave n'est-ce pas.

-Et j'ai dis quoi ? Demandais-je, d'un air « détaché » ou constipé, ça dépend du point de vue.

-Je sais pas, des trucs sans queue ni tête, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sauf que moi je parle le Derek et je sais qu'en réalité ça veut dire : « T'as dit des trucs chelous mais c'est gênant donc je vais pas te le dire ». Adieu courage, adieu mon amour, jamais je ne pourrais rien avouer à Derek. Va falloir qu'il se dévoue.

* * *

Ces vampires, toujours à se croire supérieur à nous. Toujours à se croire plus évoluer grâce à leur longue vie qui se compte en siècle. Ces siècles qui, au contraire, ont fermé leurs esprit à l'évolution. Leur immortalité leur à fait prendre conscience de leur puissance, puissance qui est gâchée par leur inactivité. Eux, qui ont la chance de pouvoir découvrir toutes les facettes de se monde, se terrent pour ressasser les souvenirs de celles qu'ils ont déjà connues. Mais moi et mes loups avons découvert comment utiliser leur puissance à notre compte. Le sang. Ils se nourrissent de celui des humains pour ne pas dépérir et nous, nous nous nourrissons du leur pour atteindre l'évolution qu'ils gâchent bêtement. Le sang appelle le sang. Un loup ne peut survivre à une transformation en vampire, c'est donc la seule solution.

Avant, berner les vampires était facile. Leur jugement était obscurci pas des siècles de préjugés envers ma race, ils étaient facile de les prendre par surprise. Le clan de Azarov, contrairement aux autres, vivaient avec son temps et nous considéraient comme leurs égaux. Peut être est-ce du à leur côté légèrement plus taré que la moyenne ? Et oui, il n'y a pas que Nikolaï d'atteint... Eux seuls avaient encore la volonté de partir à la découverte du monde. Et moi, j'étais là, avec eux, parlant de ce que le futur nous réservait sachant que ce futur se passerait sans moi. Et puis, il y avait Victor, toujours timide, à ce cacher derrière les autres. Lui, qui avait peur de tout, ne voulait pas du changement. Pourquoi le verrait-il alors que, moi qui le désirais, ne pouvais le voir ? Nikolaï, l'un des rares vampires à nous apprécier, à nous considérer comme égaux finit par nous haïr plus que tout autre quand il me vit au dessus du corps de son petit frère, mort. Vider de son sang.

Je savais qu'il n'aurait de cesse de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à venger son frère et je savais que je ne pourrais pleinement apprécier mon futur tant qu'il serait là. Mais grâce à _elle,_ ce problème sera réglé. De plus, le sang n'est pas éternel, il faut le renouveler et ma meute ne demande que ça.

* * *

 _Cette histoire approche bientôt du dénouement ! J'espère que le méchant vous plait pour l'instant, son nom est juste ma-gni-fique ! A la hauteur de mon Cookie d'amour._

 _Sinon je vous fais pleins de poutoux partout ! Je retourne mater Sherlock ! (oui en cours, et alors ?)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Co-auteur (on) : Coucou ! Voici un petit chapitre pour que vous teniez pendant deux semaines ! Kiss Kiss sur vos fesses ! (off)_

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Alors ce chapitre sera effectivement le seul des vacances pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on a pas écris la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Gros poutoux partout !_

* * *

Chapitre 21

J'en ai vraiment ras le cul d'être pris pour le taré de service alors que Stiles fait des choses bizarres à longueur de journée et lui on lui dit rien. Et puis ce débile crie au viol alors qu'il rêve de se faire déflorer par Hale. Je grogne dans mon coin et décide d'aller voir le second Hale. Peut-être qu'il pourrait me divertir, il a toujours su y faire. Je me dirige vers le garage où repose ma magnifique Harley tout en évitant la cuisine d'où j'entends le couteau de Mama s'activer très violemment sur des pommes. Je prends la route et vais à l'appartement des deux louloups. Je me dépêche de monter les escaliers et ouvre la porte du studio. Il faudra qu'on m'explique le délire avec ce décor d'usine abandonné, ce n'est pas du tout chic, ça colle avec l'image de ses habitants.

-Trutruffe ? T'es là ?

J'entends du bruit à l'étage mais l'homme qui descend les escaliers n'est pas Peter Hale. Non, Peter Hale est brun avec des yeux bleus grisés et pas blond avec des yeux bleus-verts. C'est qui ce con ?

-T'es pas trutruffe, toi.

-C'est donc toi le fils de Deborah ?

Une minute, comment il connaît Mama ? Putain, ça sent mauvais cette histoire.

-Je suis Chris Argent, je –

-Ah ! Ça y est ! T'es le père de la petite garce ! C'est ça, j'ai bon ?

C'est à ce moment que Peter descend, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. Oh mon dieu ! Non, il ne m'a pas fait ça ?!

-Comment oses-tu ?!

-Salut Nik', soupire-t-il en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la cuisine.

-Je croyais qu'on devait le faire ensemble, tu devais m'attendre, je me sens tellement trahis.

-De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Demande le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'en sais rien, il pète des câbles de fois. Attends... Ah, j'ai compris. Il croit qu'on a couché ensemble. Nik' arrête de te taper la tête contre la poutre, tu vas la salir.

Chris me regarde de travers et se dirige à son tour vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. Puis soudainement la lumière fut en moi. Je m'arrête et les observe.

-Vous n'avez pas couchez ensemble ?

-Bien sûr que non, s'offusque Chris.

-Très bien, bah on va faire ça maintenant.

-Quoi ?! Bordel, Peter calme ton pote, il est cinglé.

-Il a pas totalement tort, Derek ne reviendra pas avant un moment donc...

-Je vous préviens, vous me touchez et je vous colle une balle d'aconit entre les deux yeux.

-Et alors ? Demandais-je.

Non, mais c'est vrai, un chasseur devrait savoir que l'aconit ne fait absolument rien sur les vampires. Je me rapproche de l'Argent qui a pour seul réflexe de se placer derrière la table, je pose mes mains sur celle-ci et fixe ma nouvelle proie avec un regard envieux tandis que Peter nous regarde sa tasse de café à la main et avec un regard blasé. Je fais mine d'avancer et Chris sort une arme. Malheureusement, Derek revient plus tôt que prévu. Il nous dévisage : son oncle, Chris, moi, son oncle à nouveau puis il déclare :

-Je ne veux absolument pas savoir.

Il traverse la pièce et va à l'étage sans un mot de plus. Ses épaules sont voûtés, il a l'air totalement abattu. Mais qu'est-ce que que mon chaton a encore fait ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais il y a quand même 90% de chance que ce soit lui. Je fais quoi maintenant : je saute Chris et Peter ou je vais retrouver mon petit bébé chat ? Cruel dilemme. Bon vu la gueule du louloup – Derek pas Peter – je devrais aller voir Stiles je suis sûr qu'il a un tas de trucs à me raconter.

-Bon j'y vais mes amours, ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Je fais un clin d'œil à l'Argent et je le vois frissonner. Est-ce que je suis autant flippant ? Nan, je suis trop fabuleux. Peter se contente d'un vague salut et je quitte le studio en sautillant.

* * *

Ellipse d'une semaine

* * *

Maintenant que j'étais rétabli, on avait décidé de mener un assaut contre l'enfoiré qui m'avait kidnappé. On se retrouvait une fois de plus chez Derek autour de la table, préparant un plan pour choper ce fils de pute. J'essayais de ne pas m'énerver face au comportement de Scott, il avait l'air de me voir comme une princesse en détresse mais il y avait PIRE : Derek qui me voyait comme une princesse en détresse ! Et Cookie qui me colle pour me protéger de Derek. Du coup Scott est encore plus inquiet, bref j'ai envie de les frapper et de me réfugier dans les bras de Lydia qui semble être la personne la plus sensé dans cette salle – même Chris à l'air totalement fou depuis quelques temps.

-Bon d'après ce qu'on sait Zapravka est ici, fit Argent en montrant un point sur la carte. Notre but est d'encercler son repère pour que Zapravka ne s'échappe pas, on ne devra pas lui laisser une seconde de répit et – Allison tu peux lâcher ton portable deux minutes. Bref ensuite, Azarov ou moi allons le tuer, il est hors de question que vous ayez du sang sur les mains.

-Et si Zapravka n'est pas seul ? Demanda sa fille.

-Depuis le temps j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il s'appelle Vinaigrette, fait Cookie en secouant la tête dramatiquement.

On le regarde sans dire un mot. Le mec s'appelle Cookie ! Je soupire, habitué à son comportement de diva puis on reprend notre conversation avec les « m'ignorez pas, bande d'ingrats » de Cookie en fond sonore.

-On tuera tout ceux qui se dresseront sur notre passage.

Lydia fit un mouvement de cheveux hautain avant de sortit tout naturellement :

-Hé bien, il y a baleine sous gravillons on dirait.

D'accord, donc même Lydia est devenu cinglée, SU-PER, j'aime, magnifique... Je me frottais les tempes sentant une migraine se pointer.

-Bon on va lui casser la gueule ou quoi ? Je suis chaud patate là.

-Non Stiles, tu ne viens pas, ordonna Derek.

-Qu-

-Tu ne discutes pas. Tu es encore trop fatigué pour te battre.

Non mais il se prend pour qui le loup de pacotille ! Je lui attrape le bras le plus vite possible, le tord dans son dos et le plaque contre la table.

-Je ne suis PAS une PRINCESSE EN DETRESSE ! Maintenant on y va ou quelqu'un a une objection.

Personne ne dit rien sauf Cookie qui marmonne des trucs incompréhensible. Je lâche Derek et soupire en voyant son regard peiné, bravo Stiles : tordre le bras de ton futur-peut-être-éventuellement petit-ami, quelle merveilleuse idée ! Cookie se dirige vers la porte, clé en main.

-Je conduis ! J'ai un mini-bus.

On descend et là, l'horreur ! Le mini-bus est en fait une réplique un peu plus grande de la mystery machine – ouais le van dans Scooby-Doo – je me frappe le front. Personne n'eut la force de lui refuser ça en voyant son sautillement perpétuel. Malheureusement on le regretta fortement par la suite.

* * *

Ils prirent tous la voiture pour aller rejoindre la planque du méchant mais eurent la mauvaise idée de laisser Cookie conduire.

Ils tombèrent du pont.

Aucun survivant n'a été retrouvés.

Ils sont morts.

Fin.


	22. Chapter 22

_Co-auteur (on) : Bondouuur ! Ça va les chicas (et chicos mais je pense il y a pas bcp de chicos ici) ? Chapitre 22 finis avec trois magnifiques nouvelles et un bel avancement vers la … fin. Et ouais c'est bientôt la fin, c'est triste mais on ira jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, le compte TWITTER de Cookie va bientôt ouvrir ou est ouvert (je sais pas quand ce sera posté). Oui ce malade n'en a pas finis de faire chier le monde. CRISTALLINE. Kiss kiss ! Bonne lecture (Off)_

* * *

Chapitre 22

La route défilait devant mes yeux, je me préparais mentalement à l'affrontement qui allait suivre. Bien sur, je n'étais pas la mieux placés pour me battre mais pour avoir fou furieux il valait mieux être le plus possible et qui sait, il ne sera peut-être pas seul. Le trajet est silencieux – si on omet Cookie et ses chants russes – et tout le monde à l'air soucieux. Je jette un regard en biais à Allison qui se triture nerveusement les doigts. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai du mal à la supporter, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a truc qui me chiffonne, qui m'énerve même avec elle. Stiles qui se trouve devant moi, a le regard vide. Le retrouver était incroyable malheureusement j'ai l'impression qu'on a un peu perdu notre Stiles d'avant. À ma droite, Isaac et Jackson se lance des regards qu'ils pensent discret. Si j'avais su que Jackson était gay j'aurais joué les cupidons pour lui et bien plus tôt. Soudainement le psychopathe russe s'arrête devant une sorte de vieille cabane en bois, le genre de film d'horreur où les randonneurs disent « Oh le soleil se couche et voilà une maison et si nous dormions là ? ça à l'air sympathique ». Nique ta mère Patrick, une vieille cabane en bois paumé et recouverte de mousse et de lierre ça n'a rien de sympathique.

« Nous y voilà !

-Très chaleureux tout ça, marmonne Chris.

-Tu as dis quelque chose, chaton ? »

Argent senior soupire en se massant les tempes. Je peux comprendre. Ce vampire est juste... Il y a pas de mots pour décrire ça. On s'avance prudemment vers la cabane. J'entends Allison parler à son père derrière. Peter se retourne.

« Un problème ?

-Allez-y on vous rejoint dans une minute, fait la brune avant d'attraper son père par le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers elle »

Je fronce les sourcils. Quand je disais que y avait baleine sous gravillons... Je me retourne tandis que Cookie enfonce la porte et s'élance dans la cabane. On le suit mais à peine nous avons franchit la porte que les loups se trouvent à terre suffoquant. De l'aconit est répandue partout ! Ils se tordent de douleurs et je me retrouve incapable de bouger. J'entends la porte claquer avec un désolé et je reconnais aisément la voix d'Allison. Cette salope a pactisé avec l'ennemi ! Je jette un œil au vampire de l'équipe qui est aussi au sol en train de crachoter. Peter non-loin réussit à lui sortir un :

« T'es sérieux mec ?!

-Non je déconne, répond l'autre avec un grand sourire en se relevant. »

Nous ne sommes que trois en état de combattre Stiles, Cookie et moi. Et en plus on a ni Allison – la grosse pute, c'est son surnom dorénavant – ni Chris – qui doit être évanoui à l'heure qu'il est sinon il serait déjà venu. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de sortir le plus de loups de cette enfer. Je m'apprête à interpellé Stiles et Cookie quand une douleur fulgurante me traverse la jambe.

« Je n'avais jamais goûté du sang de Banshee, c'est sucré, plutôt bon. »

Cet enfoiré vient de me griffé la jambe. Il se lèche les griffes et du sang coule sur sa bouche. C'est vraiment répugnant. Je n'arrive plus à bouger ma jambe. Soudain je sens la présence de Cookie a mes côtés.

« VIN AIGRETTE ! S'écrie-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Mon nom est Zapravka, espèce de vampire dégénéré. Putain, est-ce que moi je t'appelle Cookie ? Non, bah ta gueule.

-Rah la la, tu m'avais absolument pas manqué. Et ton humour est toujours pourri. Je me demande vraiment comment t'as pus rentrer dans le clan à la bas. »

Azarov se jette sur l'autre a une vitesse fulgurante toute trace d'humour disparue. Il le griffe plusieurs fois mais Zapravka réussi à le mordre mais Cookie réussit à retirer son bras avant que l'autre ne se drogue. Pendant ce temps, Stiles démolit la porte et commence à transporter la meute à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs c'est étrange que Zapravka n'est pas touché, sûrement un effet secondaire du sang de vampire. Heureusement que Stiles est beaucoup plus rapides et forts qu'avant. Une bonne partie de la meute est déjà dehors. Cependant l'Alpha prend le dessus sur Cookie qui est mit à terre. Ma jambe me brûle étrangement là où j'ai été griffé, en réalité j'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu dans mes vaines et ça c'est clairement pas normal – quoique rien n'est normal ici –, je me recroqueville, c'est un supplice. Je relève la tête si Zapravka continue s'en est finis de nous. J'essaie de dire à Stiles de faire quelque chose mais ma voix est bloquée, comme si c'était le moment. Cookie met sa tête en arrière et me regarde.

« Hurle ! HURLE ! »

J'obéis sans comprendre, c'est comme lorsque je découvre un cadavre mais en pire. L'Alpha est balancé en arrière et traverse le mur de la cabane. C'est suffisant pour l'assommer mais pas pour en finir avec lui. Azarov se relève en s'époussetant.

« Et bah putain, t'y vas pas de main morte.

-J'avais jamais fais ça.

-C'est normal, la griffure de loup doit y être pour quelque chose. »

J'observe ma jambe, suspicieuse. Stiles a finis pas évacué tout le monde et la meute reprend lentement ses forces. Cookie profite de ce moment de répits pour s'occuper du cas « Vinaigrette » comme il le dit si bien. Sauf qu'on ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Alliconne débarque pour protéger cet enfoiré.

« Ça me donne au moins une bonne raison de te faire bouffer de la terre gamine.

-N'approchez pas ou je tire !

-Elle déconne la petite là ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en riant. C'est pas une fléchette qui va m'empêcher de vous tuez toi et Vinaigrette. »

Soudainement Stiles se retrouve derrière elle et lui met un couteau sous la gorge.

« J'ai jamais pu te blairer mais là ! Tu trahis mon frère pour un putain de meurtrier ! »

Il la pousse brutalement et elle tombe à terre. Il s'apprête à la cogner alors qu'elle est sans défense – et franchement je m'en plains pas – mais il se retrouve avec un flingue derrière la tête.

« Stiles, arrête ça. »

Il soupire et se retourner vers Chris qui range son arme. Il a du sang qui coule du front, sa fille a dut l'assommer pour qu'il ne vienne pas tout de suite. Le reste de la meute vient, ils ne sont pas encore totalement remis mais c'est mieux que rien.

« Putain, Allison, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Ah oui, apprendre que sa petite-amie est une salope ça peut être un peu douloureux. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Cookie vient de prendre l'Alpha par le col et de le pousser contre l'arbre le plus proche. L'autre grimace mais sourit en même temps. Azarov transperce le corps du loup et lui arrache le cœur. Il déclare, alors que le meurtrier tombe au sol :

« C'est pour Victor. »

Il écrase le cœur sans sourciller et le jette. Puis il se tourne vers Allison.

« Et toi sale garce –

-Il s'agit de ma fille.

-Ouais ta fille qui se rallie à l'ennemi, grogne Peter. »

Chris ne répond pas, il relève juste sa fille en la tirant par le bras sans délicatesse.

« On rentre.

-Papa...

-...

-Scott... »

Il ne la regarde même pas. Je titube vers lui – ouais, Aiden m'a relevé entre temps parce que j'avais un peu l'air d'une bouse par terre – et lui prends la main. Il se tourne vers moi, je le prends dans mes bras et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Tu l'as dans le cul Allison hein ?!

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venu ici. Cookie nous a emmené boire un verre dans un bar et il s'agit du lieu où on s'est rencontré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirais un taudis, fait Erica avec une moue écœurée.

-C'est notre lieu de rencontre, fait Cookie les larmes aux yeux. Là où j'ai rencontré mon chaton, mon petit bébé qui est devenu si grand. Tant de souvenirs me reviennent comme le jour où je t'ai surpris à chanter « Wannabe » sous la douche. »

Je lui plaque la main sur la bouche avec un regard noir mais c'est trop tard. Lydia – qui est de nouveau sur pied, cette fille est flippante alors qu'elle est normale 'fin c'est une Banshee quand même – m'attrape par les épaules.

« Ah oui ? Comme c'est intéressant. Aurais-tu des talents cachés ? »

Je lance un regard implorant aux restes de la meute qui se tient bien à l'écart. Lâches.

On rentre dans le bar, il n'y a pas grand monde et Cookie commande une tournée générale. On s'installe tous ensemble et on se met à discuter gaiement. Derek n'arrête pas de me lancer des petits regards de chiot (qu'il a du copié chez Isaac) vu qu'il est coincé entre Peter et Cookie. Je ricane devant son air de plus en plus perdu alors que les deux autres parlent du passé apparemment. J'observe mon frère à côté et essaie de ne pas rire en voyant sa main essayer d'enlacer celle de Lydia, je crois qu'il se pense discret, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. D'ailleurs Lydia lui fait comprendre en lui donnant une tape et en retournant à sa conversation au combien passionnante sur la meilleure façon de faire un soufflé avec Erica et Isaac étonnant – Jackson à d'ailleurs un air béat, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il imagine. Scott se retourne vers moi avec un air tristounet.

« On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie Scotty, me moquais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Laisse tomber, j'ai essayé pendant dix ans et j'ai jamais rien réussi. »

Il soupire, si j'avais su qu'il crushait sur Lydia... J'explose de rire en imaginant ce que ça pourrait faire et mon frère de cœur rit avec moi, il paraît que mon rire est communicatif. Je finis ma bière en souriant, ça faisait longtemps je m'étais pas sentis aussi bien. Je retourne au bar pour commander une autre bière.

« Stiles ?

-Hey Sourwolf.

-Ça faisait longtemps, grogne-t-il.

-Avoue, tu aimes ce surnom. »

Il secoue la tête.

« T'as pas envie de t'éclipser ? Mon oncle et le cinglé commence à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

-Est-ce une invitation ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. C'est pas vrai, fichu bouche qui parle trop vite. Par contre si c'est vraiment ça, oh mon dieu je vais défaillir, il sourit ! Genre un vrai sourire ! Pas un sadique, le genre tout mignon qu'on a envie d'embrasser. Bon je fais genre j'ai rien vu.

« Peut-être. »

Derek, Derek, Derek... TU VEUX ME TUER ?!

« Si je dis oui, t'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est tentant. »

Je sais que j'ai parfois les idées mal tournée mais là, je pense que je rêve pas sur le fait qu'il me fait les yeux doux. Il se pince les lèvres et sort les clés du camion de sa poche.

« Il ne m'en voudra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, absolument pas, dis-je en caressant son bras machinalement.

-Alors allons-y. »

Sa voix rauque et OMFG je vais défaillir. Je vois mon frère lever son pouce en nous voyant et Cookie faire un signe très obscène incluant une main et une langue contre la joue. Je quitte l'établissement, les joues un peu rouges mais c'est juste l'alcool. Faut pas se faire d'idée.

Gros claquement dans le bar. Il y a un silence à table jusqu'à ce que Lydia dise, en rejetant se cheveux en arrière.

« Et ils se croient discrets ces deux coincés.

-Quand Stiles lui montrera tout ce que je lui ai appris, soupire Cookie, rêveur.

-QUOIIII ?! »

Hurlement général auquel Cookie répond en ricanant :

« Non, je déconne. Son père est shérif, je suis pas suicidaire non plus.

-Ça, ça reste à prouver, marmonne Peter à côté de lui »

* * *

 _Tout ceci sans la fin mes amis... je me sens si triste à l'idée qu'un jour, je ne pourrais plus écrire non, vivre les aventures de Cookie..._

 _Sinon, prochain chapitre, LEMON !_

 _Si tout se passe bien..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Lemon ! Le chapitre entier est un lemon, si certains ne souhaitent pas le lire, sachez qu'il n'a pas d'influence sur l'histoire !**

 **Sinon, c'est mon premier, soyez sympa.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La porte claqua violemment détruisant au passage une partie du mur mais le couple, trop occupé à rattraper le temps perdu, l'ignora royalement. Derek embrassa passionnément Stiles, ne lui laissant de répit que le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il voulait tout connaître de lui, graver chaque souvenir de ce Stiles offert à lui, chaque recoins de son corps pour le jour où son humain repartirait loin de lui. Il ferait tout pour le retenir mais il voulait, dans le cas où il partirait avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

Stiles le sentant s'éloigner, lui toucha tendrement la joue en souriant

« Je suis ici, je suis avec toi et je ne compte pas t'abandonner, d'accord ? De toute façon, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser de moi. »

Derek, souriant à son tour se pencha pour l'embrasser, léchant sa lèvre inférieur pour lui demander l'accès. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de l'idiot en face de lui rejoindre sa jumelle, et passa ses mains sous le pull de Derek afin de parcourir les muscles de son futur amant. Oui, il était coincé avec lui et pour un bon bout de temps.

Derek relâcha la bouche de Stiles qu'il avait prit en otage pour enlever le pull en question, bien trop gênant à son goût. Stiles en fit de même avec son t-shirt avant de se recoller à ses muscles parfait pour de nouveaux ressentir leur chaleur. L'alpha enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons et passa ses mains sous ses genoux pour le soulever. Stiles, l'esprit embrumé, compris tout de même le message et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand, créant au passage une friction qu'il exprima dans un gémissement faisant ainsi grogner de désir l'alpha devant lui. L'alpha l'appuya contre le mur, dévorant son cou, et créant de nouvelles frictions afin d'entendre à nouveau ce son. Stiles ne se fit pas prier et laissa de nouveaux échapper des gémissements qui firent rapidement monter le désir chez l'alpha.

-De- Derek ! Le faire contre le mur m'éclaterais mais... pas pour une pre- première fois... ok ?

Derek releva la tête et eut le souffle coupé devant le visage rougit de Stiles qui, la respiration laborieuse, avait eu bien du mal à aligner ses mots. Derek les décolla tous les deux du mur pour les porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il laissa tomber l'adolescent sur son lit. Il s'y appuya d'un genou, admirant l'objet de ses désirs qui rougissait sous le regard fougueux de l'alpha qui brilla, l'espace d'une seconde, d'un rouge profond. Il était sur _son_ lit, _son_ odeur le recouvrant. Il était sien. Il se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures, Stiles en profita pour en faire de même, avant de déboutonner et de tirer sur le jean du plus jeune, le jugeant de trop pour la suite. Une fois qu'il fut balancer au fond de la pièce, il se dépêcha de recouvrir le corps plus pâle du sien et laissa ses mains parcourir son corps, s'attardant sur une partie quand il entendait un gémissement plus sonore que les autres et les mémorisant pour les prochaines fois. Il embrassa une dernière fois tendrement Stiles sur la bouche avant de lentement descendre le long de sa nuque, la couvrant de bisous papillons, de suivre sa clavicule, s'attardant sur ses boutons de chaires, endroit sensibles qu'il avait repéré plutôt. Il en mordit doucement un, utilisant sa langue pour jouer avec et torturant l'autre avec une de ses mains avant d'échanger. Il continua sa descente, suivant la ligne bien dessinée entre les rangées d'abdos qui étaient apparu aux cours de ces mois loin de lui. Pour finir par la lente descente sur l'aîne du plus jeune qui commençait par s'impatienter sous cette délicieuse torture. L'alpha mordit et suça doucement ce morceau de chair, faisant gémir de plus belle sa victime et la marquant comme sa propriété avant de passer lentement ses doigts sous la ceinture du boxer de sa victime, dernier rempart entre lui et ses désirs. Il releva la tête, regardant Stiles pour vérifier si celui-ci avait une objection à faire et le vit, les yeux fermés et la respiration laborieuse, sa main s'accrochant aux draps autant qu'il le pouvait. Derek ne put y résister et passa sa main sous sa nuque afin de l'embrasser sauvagement tout en baissant de l'autre main, le dernier vêtement du plus jeune. Il malaxa doucement sa virilité avant de la prendre à pleine main, arrachant un hoquet au geek.

-De- rek !

-Chuuut... laisse toi faire... lui chuchota t-il doucement à l'oreille avant de la grignoter. Il redescendit progressivement le chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunter, avant de pouvoir admirer l'objet de sa convoitise. Il lui embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois la cuisse, y laissant d'autres marques sans jamais quitter du regard l'être qui frémissait sous ses touchés.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est flippant. Réussit à dire un Stiles essoufflé en se cachant derrière son bras.

\- Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique... le réconforta l'alpha en enleva le bras qui lui cachait sa vue préférée et qui reçut au passage un « pervers » qui le fit sourire. Il arrêta de caresser le membre du plus jeune pour venir y déposer un baiser, provoquant un gémissement qui excita encore plus l'alpha qui avait déjà du mal à se retenir. Il en déposa d'autre avant de laisser sa langue parcourir sa hampe qui, après en avoir parcouru la longueur, vient doucement jouer avec la fente sur le gland de son partenaire.

Il finit par le prendre en bouche transformant Stiles en un gâchis qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Il fit attention à bien satisfaire le plus jeune afin que celui-ci ne sente pas la douleur de la préparation. Il le relâcha le temps de se lever et d'aller chercher le lubrifiant planqué dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Stiles, sentant venir la suite des événements. Derek, voulant le rassurer, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de le reprendre en bouche pour le distraire pendant qu'il recouvrait ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il introduisit un premier doigt, et commença lentement à le faire bouger.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non... c'est juste... bizarre ? Répondit un Stiles, qui devait se concentrer à son maximum pour aligner les bon mots.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sa ira beaucoup mieux après. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire suggestif avant de retourner à son affaire. Au bout d'un moment, il introduisit le deuxième doigt quand il ne sentit plus de résistance avant de vérifier si Stiles allait toujours bien. Celui-ci ne semblant pas émettre d'objection, il continua à le préparer tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux et en cherchant son point sensible. Par contre, lorsqu'il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt, Stiles se crispa et tenta de s'éloigner, cherchant à éviter la douleur.

\- « Chuuuut, détends toi, ça va passer. Lui dit-il, se relevant pour le regarder avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Ouais ! Bah c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Je t'y verrais bien toi ! Lui rétorqua t-il, les poings serrés et les yeux crispés.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, un jour, pourquoi pas ? Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris par cette aveux, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais ne put que laisser un fort gémissement faisant apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage de Derek.

\- Trouvé. » Il amplifia ses mouvements et continua à appuyer sur cette zone sensible tout en admirant le visage de Stiles sous lui. Il était magnifique. Derek voyant que Stiles était prêt, s'arrêta brusquement avant de se reculer. Stiles lui fit un regard interrogateur avant de le voir enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Ce qu'il était beau ce con. Et bien foutu qui plus est. Derek reprit le tube de lubrifiant avant de recouvrir son membre avec une épaisse couche.

\- « Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

\- Putain Derek, je te jure que si tu le fais pas maintenant, je raconte à Jackson que tu es en kiffe sur Isaac et crois-moi, il te lâchera plus d'une semelle pour s'assurer que tu ne le touches pas. Adieu ta vie privée ! Alors profites-en pendant que tu en as encore une et prends moi bordel !

Derek, légèrement choqué le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

\- À vos ordres chef. » Il se positionna correctement entre ses jambes et commença doucement à le pénétrer, voulant y aller lentement pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut complètement rentré. Pendant tout ce temps, il regarda Stiles qui grimaçait légèrement sous l'effet de la douleur. Il lui fit doucement, de larges cercles dans le dos avec une de ses mains pour l'aider à se détendre tandis que l'autre l'aidait à stabiliser sa position mais ne le lâcha pas un seul instant du regard.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Demanda Stiles le souffle court. Derek raprocha son visage afin de lui déposer une marque dans le cou, devenu son endroit favori.

-Et comment, grogna t-il, le visage toujours enfouit dans sa nuque. Stiles fit un large sourire tout en passant ses bras autour de la tête de son alpha pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Il lui fit un rapide bisous sur la tête avant de lui chuchoter rageusement

\- Bouge, idiot.

\- C'est toi le chef » Derek, tiens la taille de Stiles avec ses deux mains avant de commencer doucement un mouvement de va et vient. Il accéléra rapidement sous le regard exigeant de Stiles. Celui-ci ne fut bientôt plus en mesure de dire autre chose que le prénom de son partenaire et de gémir. Se tordant et se cambrant sous le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait sur sa peau devenue sensible et sous les coups de butoirs qui arrivaient toujours à toucher cette zone si sensible en lui.

\- Ha ! Derek, je-

\- Chut, je sais mon amour. Moi aussi.

accéléra le rythme, se sentant, lui aussi, proche de la libération. Stiles s'agrippa à lui, lui griffant le dos et finit par venir dans un long gémissement entre leurs deux torses. Derek, le sentant se refermer autour de lui ne mit pas longtemps à venir à l'intérieur de lui en laissant échapper un grognement. Il attrapa le visage de Stiles de ses deux mains et l'embrassa amoureusement une dernière fois avant de se retirer doucement de lui, faisant faire au plus jeune un doux gémissement. Il les nettoya rapidement à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il balança par terre avant d'attraper la couette pour couvrir leur deux corps avec. Il enlaça tendrement le corps de son amant dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser la tempe en lui murmurant un doux « je t'aime ». Stiles et lui échangèrent un regard avant que le plus jeune lui embrasse le bout du nez et ne lui réponde « moi aussi, mon louloup » avec un grand sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras de son alpha tout en ricanant quand il entendit le grognement provoqué par le surnom.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes._

 _Sinon, ma co-auteur vient de commencer une fiction sur Sherlock qui déchire si vous aimez ce fandom, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !_

 _Son nom est Miranda Frost, et je la remercie encore une fois pour tout le travail qu'elle fait sur Little Wolf, c'est grâce à elle si cette fiction a pu aller aussi loin !_

 _Bref ! Je vous fais de gros bisous partout !_


	24. Épilogue ou un truc du genre

_Salut bande de petits pastafariens en devenir. J'ignore si cette phrase veut dire quelque chose et à vrai dire je m'en fous un peu._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eux le courage de rester et ceux qui ont eux la flegme de faire le tri de leurs abonnements. J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous ne s'attendez pas à une mise à jour et encore moins à une suite et croyez moi, moi non plus, je ne m'y attendez pas._

 _Je pourrez vous sortir pleins d'excuse comme les révisions du bacs, qu'on a écris 3 fois le chapitre et qu'on a paumé la clé (c'est vrai en plus), qu'on avait plus d'imagination (c'est aussi vrai d'où la fin de caca) mais on va pas se mentir, la flegme a joué pour beaucoup._

 _Co-auteur(on): Ptn... J'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini... genre vraiment. Cette fic s'achève en même temps que nos années lycées. On tourne la page des choses idiotes et on devient sérieuse et- NON JE DÉCONNE ! Cette fic a été une formidable aventure avec une formidable amie et de formidables lecteurs ! Je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews, toutes les lectures silencieuses. Cette fiction est terminée mais j'espère que Cookie restera dans vos têtes, vos cœurs et dans vos *hum-hum*._ _Je vous aime fort ! -co-auteur(off)_

* * *

\- Jackson "Fucking" Whittmore, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Isaac Lahey ici présent ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Isaac Lahey, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, le couillon ici présent ? Vous pouvez dire non, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Très bien, par les pouvoirs que je me suis conféré, je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacré du mariage jusqu'à ce que divorce s'ensuive. Vous pouvez à présent baiser le marié.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que Nikolaï Azarov, vampire de son état et trafiquant de chaussons au pommes à ses heures perdues clos cette magnifique cérémonie, la larme à l'œil.

Il s'éloigna des jeunes mariés, laissant leurs proches s'approcher pour les féliciter, afin de rejoindre celui qui partageait son lit.

\- Très belle cérémonie Cookie, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vaille quelque chose niveau juridique, lui dit un Peter un peu nauséeux face à tant de joie et d'amour.

Il avait trouvé place près d'un arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait, observant la cérémonie de loin. Les mariages, ce n'était pas son truc. Il ignorait même pourquoi il avait été invité et encore plus comment Nikolaï avait réussi à s'imposer comme maître de cérémonie.

Il était vêtu d'un smoking sur mesure qui était coupé près du corps et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette donnant ainsi l'eau à la bouche de notre vampire préféré. Ce qu'il remarqua et savoura. Après tout, le vampire n'était pas mal non plus.

\- T'inquiète, je suis vraiment un prêtre. Un prêtre pastafarien, certes, mais un prêtre quand même. Lui répondit Cookie en prenant place à ses côtés et en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux ? Peter était on ne peut plus choqué par ces révélations. Après tout, comment un vampire ayant vécu plus de 700 ans pouvait croire à une telle connerie ? Nik', pour lui prouver ses dires, sortie de sa poche son évangile du Monstre Spaghettis Volant bien cornée et comportant de nombreux post-it ainsi que son permis de conduire qui comportait une magnifique photo de Cookie, une passoire sur la tête. Il était sérieux. Et gravement atteint.

\- Franchement Peter, tu en connais beaucoup des religions qui t'encourage à boire du rhum en t'habillant en pirate ?

Il est vrai que si une religion était faite pour Nikolaï, c'était bien celle-là.

* * *

Stiles observait ses amis faire la fête, un verre à la main. L'ambiance était bonne et Chris s'était même joint tardivement à eux même si il devait sûrement le regretter vu comment les deux psychopathes le collaient. Après tout ce que la meute avait traversée, elle méritait enfin un peu de bonheur et de répit. Aujourd'hui, Jackson et Isaac s'étaient mariés. Il se demandait bien qui pourraient être les prochains.

Erica et Boyd avaient déjà officialisé leur union il y a peu et cette dernière avait aujourd'hui un ventre bien arrondi, signe du petit bout de chou qui allait bientôt naître. Boyd observait d'ailleurs d'un mauvais œil les invités quelque peu éméché qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de sa dulcinée même si celle-ci n'avait aucunement besoin de son aide. Erica était effrayante. Encore plus avec les hormones de grossesse.

Il ne fallait pas compter sur Scott et Lydia pour être les prochains vu comment Lydia se faisait désirer et laissait patienter notre pauvre Scotty qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Le pauvre, il n'avait aucune chance contre elle. Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre que se soit elle qui face la déclaration. Après tout, c'est elle qui portait la culotte dans le couple, non ? Stiles pu d'ailleurs voir au loin la blonde vénitienne remettre à sa place Scott qui commençait à faire un peu trop le foufou avec l'un des triplés. Lequel ? Aucune idée. J'ignore même si ils ont des noms.

De son côté, Stiles attendait patiemment depuis bien trop longtemps que Derek fasse sa demande mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir ployer le genoux tel un petit Jean Neige devant sa reine. L'hyperactif ne savait pas si se comparer à la mère des dragons était bon pour son image. Elle était cool, mais sa virilité en prenait un coup. D'un côte, ce n'était pas si étonnant, Derek semblait ignorer tout des conventions sociales qui ne s'effectuent pas en grognant. Stiles allait devoir prendre sur lui et devoir faire le premier pas. L'orgueil de Derek en prendrait un coup, mais se ne serait que justice n'est-ce pas ? Car après tout, le karma, toujours vous vengera.

* * *

Et c'est sur cette belle morale que Père Cookie enleva les petites lunettes rondes qui reposaient sur le bout de son nez et ferma le livre de conte qui reposait sur ses genoux.

\- Alors les enfants, cette histoire vous a plût ? s'adressant ainsi à son adorable nièce vêtue d'une robe rose avec un jolie petit nœud assorti dans ses cheveux et à son neveu, plus jeune, portant un T-shirt blanc avec un short bleu.

\- Oh oui papy ! Dis père Cookie, tu nous racontes une autre histoire ? lui demanda la petit fille en tirant sur l'écharpe bleu qui lui entourait le cou.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il reste encore pas mal de temps avec que votre père, Stiles, viennent vous chercher. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà raconter la fois où j'ai volé un précieux tableau dans un musée français en compagnie de votre oncle Peter ?

Ainsi, Père Cookie passa le reste de sa soirée à raconter des histoires plus tordues les unes que les autres, malheureusement véridiques, à ces jeunes enfants qui en seront traumatisés et qui finiront, sous la pression, par reprendre le commerce familiale de trafique de chaussons aux pommes.

 **THE END...?**

* * *

 _C'est la fin._

 _Je tiens à remercier ma co-auteur qui a réussi à survivre à ma compagnie pendant ces 2 années de lycée. Poster la fin de cette fiction est une très belle façon de clore ces années surtout que maintenant, elle est partie pour me supporter 3 ans à la fac. Qui sait les conneries qui pourraient prochainement arriver ? Peut être qu'un jour Cookie reviendra pour dominer le monde ?_

 _Sinon, je tiens à rappeler que ma magnifique et adorable co-auteur vous doit un lemon... Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier quelque chose comme ça, Marie ? Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler. Très souvent._

 _Cette fiction a été une merveilleuse aventure et j'en garderai de très bons souvenirs. Vous êtes tous formidables et je vous fais de très gros bisous partout !_


	25. Bonus1 : Soirée Alcoolisée

_Co-auteur (on) : Hey ! On vous a manqué ? Pas vraiment, hein ? Je m'en doutais, je suis pas vexée :'). Bon alors, ça c'est le résultat des jeudis soirs étudiants, beh oui on m'avait pas prévenu que le principal atout de la fac c'était les soirées beuveries qui résultent en écriture de fic qui n'ont même pas de sens. Donc voilà, c'est un test de fic bourrée. A voir si ça vous plaît, nous ça nous plaît. Je vous fais des gros bisous, je vous aimes fort (PS: SHYAN FOREVER MES BEBES JE VOUS AIMES) (Off)_

 _Alors non, la co-auteur n'est pas bourrée, malheureusement... Elle est marrante bourrée. Ceci est un petit bonus, d'autres viendront sûrement avec le temps. Maintenant que la fic est fini, on peut vraiment écrire toutes les conneries qu'on veut et ça, ça fais plaisir. Je vous aime tous fort fort fort et sachez que Cookie vous aimes tous aussi fort fort fort et remercie tous ceux qui ont rejoins sont culte._

 _Que le Monstre Spaghettis Géant soit avec vous, ramen._

* * *

 **Soirée Alcoolisée**

En ce doux jeudi soir, Scott reçu un snap sur le groupe « La meute de Scott : les meilleurs ». Un snap de Stiles : une photo de lui avec de la mousse partout et avec écrit « je peux tout expliquer ». Et Scott ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Il y eut un nouveau snap, de Cookie cette fois. C'était une vidéo de Stiles riant tout seul comme un con et qui essayait de boire une bière sous le regard désapprobateur de Derek. Scott se demanda comment Cookie avait atterrie dans ce rendez-vous puis quand il vit Peter, il se dit que pour sa santé mentale c'était peut-être mieux de ne pas savoir.

Un snap de Peter arriva. C'était une photo de Cookie debout sur la table sous la lumière du lustre avec écrit « prosternez-vous devant votre dieu », en arrière plan on voyait Stiles a moitié affalé sur Derek tellement il rigolait et Derek qui apparemment n'avais aucune envie d'être ici.

Scott prit son courage à deux mains – comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à Lydia – et envoya un message privé à Derek.

Scott à [Alpha-qui-pue-la-testostérone]

Tu m'explique la situation ?

Derek à [Ultimate puppy eyes]

Stiles voulait me présenter à son « beau-papa » officiellement et comme mon oncle est en « couple » ou je ne sais quoi avec ce taré d'Azarov. On se retrouve à avoir un rendez-vous à quatre. Qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Il est possible que quelqu'un meurt ce soir. Comme Azarov, ou Peter, ou moi-même.

Au même moment, il reçu deux nouveaux snaps de Cookie. Stiles faisant un dab et, par la même occasion, fout un coup dans la gueule de Derek. Puis un autre où Peter balançait un hand spinner à travers le restaurant.

Derek à [Ultimate puppy eyes]

Aide-moi, Stiles vient de lancer une chenille avec Azarov et mon oncle au milieu du restau.

Derek à [Ultimate puppy eyes]

Je t'en supplie, viens au moins récupérer Stiles, je commence à avoir peur pour lui

Derek à [Ultimate puppy eyes]

Ils ont au moins dix personnes derrière eux.

Scott à [Alpha-qui-pue-la-testostérone]

Vous êtes où ?

Scott à [Alpha-qui-pue-la-testostérone]

Derek ?

Scott à [Alpha-qui-pue-la-testostérone]

Derek ?! Tout va bien ?

Nouveau snap de Cookie : Derek coincé entre une mamie et Peter, étant forcé de faire la chenille donc. On ne pouvait pas avoir un regard plus meurtrier ou plus désespéré que celui qu'avait Derek en cet instant. Ça expliquait qu'il ne réponde plus. Plus tard il reçu un nouveau message.

Derek à [Ultimate puppy eyes]

Je crois que je vais boire pour oublier cette honte...

Scott à [Alpha-qui-pue-la-testostérone]

Derek ! Non !

Stiles à [Meilleur ami loup-garou]

Trop aatrd c supere ilé vla frole !

Scott à [Robin]

Je suis étonné que tu arrives encore à taper sur ton portable. Par pitié Stiles, ne fais rien de stupide.

Stiles à [Meilleur ami loup-garou]

c un peu dtrip dtars

* * *

Alors voilà la situation : un Derek bourré, un Stiles beurré, un Peter pété et un Cookie sobre. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Stiles était actuellement en train de faire de la danse classique sur le parking en chantant « SALADE DE FRUIT ! JOLIE ! JOLIE ! JOLIE ! Tu plais à mon PEREUH ! Tu plais à ma MEREUH ! ». Derrière lui, Peter était penché contre un mur dans une ruelle près d'une benne à ordure pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée. Il avait du abuser pour que lui, Monsieur le loup-garou de Haute-Naissance, en soit arrivé là. Cookie, tenant à bout de bras un Derek plus ou moins évanouit, lui lançait des petits regards « je ferais bien autre chose dans ce ruelle avec toi ». Chose dont Peter était absolument inconscient vu son état de mal-être bien prononcé.

Comment Cookie pouvait-il être sobre vu tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité ? Élémentaire, mon Watson ! Un vampire ne peut être bourré. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, foi d'Azarov ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il perfectionne la recette familiale de la vodka pur russian si ce n'est pour avoir enfin l'immense privilège de se bourrer la gueule après plus de 1800 années de sobritude la plus tristitude de l'histoire. Mais alors, comment expliquer son état précaire tout à l'heure dans le bar ? Simple, c'est Cookie.

Cookie foutu Derek dans la mystery machine puis attrapa Peter par le col et pris une petite vidéo de Stiles qu'il mit sur YouTube avant de les mettre tous les deux dans le van de force. Il prit le volant et commença à prier quand Stiles mis l'album de Disney.

-CE RÊVEUH BLEUUUUU ! JE N'Y CROIS PAS C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! Chantait Peter – non hurlait Peter par la fenêtre.

Derek essayait d'envoyer un message apparemment, avec son téléphone à deux centimètres de son visage et ses doigts bougeaient à une lenteur étrange. On aurait dit qu'en plus d'être bourré, il était drogué. Stiles, pendant ce temps là, commençait à enlever sa chemise rouge à carreaux qu'il portait ouverte au dessus d'un t-shirt Nirvana et qui finit d'ailleurs par la suivre. Il commença à ouvrir sa ceinture pour finir par balancer son jean par la fenêtre. Il tapota doucement mais de façon très insistante et disons-le, très chiante, l'épaule de Derek le myope qui était toujours obnubilé par son portable. Celui-ci finit par remarquer sa présence et tourner son regard à moitié teubé vers lui. Une fois sous le feu des projecteurs, Stiles se jeta sur lui et lui offrit un roulage de pelle en règle avec goût vodka en supplément.

«Ah non, bordel de brosse à chiotte ! Pas dans la mystery Machine ! Peter ! Sépare ton abruti de neveu et mon chaton d'amour ! …

Pas de réponse. Le corps de Peter était bel et bien présent sur le siège dit, du mort, mais son esprit était à des années lumières de là, dans une autre galaxie en compagnie d'un raton laveur et d'un arbre parlant et légèrement narcissique vu qu'il ne cessait de répéter son nom en boucle. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à bien gonfler Peter. Pour qui se prenait cet arbre ?! Seul son nom méritait d'être prononcé avec autant de véhémence ! Il était un Hale nom de Dieu ! Bref ! Vous avez compris, corps présent, esprit barré !

Cookie n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre un de ses pieds sur le volant, l'autre toujours sur l'accélérateur, pour avoir assez de marge de manœuvre pour atteindre les deux orangs-outans en rutes à l'arrière de son van qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de baptiser avec Peter ET Chris. Il n'y eut miraculeusement pas d'accidents, à croire que le karma préférait s'acharner sur ceux qui ne faisaient pas de conneries et laissait Cookie tranquille.

Il finit par abandonner un Stiles plus ou moins nu et un Derek plus ou moins en train de manger le Stiles plus ou moins nu à un Shérif plus ou moins vénère. Histoire que le cannibale souffre bien le lendemain matin face au regard meurtrier d'un père surprotecteur. Il reprit ensuite la route pour aller chez lui histoire de profiter d'un Peter comateux avant de changer d'avis et de se diriger vers la personnes qu'il avait plutôt à l'esprit. Après tout, il se devait d'être le premier à baptiser la Mystery Machine. Il abandonna donc le Peter à sa galaxie lointaine dans le van pour aller sonner à la porte de son nouveau chouchou du moment. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Argent à l'air fatigué avant de se refermer violemment quelques secondes après que celui-ci ait capté qui était devant lui.

« M'oblige pas à défoncer cette porte mon petit Chrissounnet~ dit à voix haute Nikolaï pour que le dit Chrissounnet l'entende de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends. Avec un rafale. Attention, ça risque de faire mal bébé. Lui répondit-il en enlevant la sécurité de l'arme.

\- Tire autant que tu veux papa, c'est pas ma première fois.

\- Je décide de ne pas noter la connotation sexuelle et s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus ainsi.

\- Ou sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? Me donner la fessé ?Vas-y papa, j'ai été un très méchant garçon... ronronna le petit Cookie.

\- T'es complètement taré. Ose t'approcher de cette porte et tu finiras en passoire. Menaça un Chris légèrement énervé.

\- Tant que c'est par toi, ça ne me gène absolument pas. Attention chéri, j'arrive.

Chris tira sans hésitation sur la porte, après tout, cela ne le tuera probablement pas et au pire, le vampire n'était pas une si grosse perte même si il devait avouer qu'avoir un punching-ball immortel était assez pratique. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte une fois son chargeur vidé et celle-ci se brisa facilement mais au lieu de trouver un vampire agonisant dans le couloir, il ne vit qu'un portable au sol.

\- Coucou.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la baie vitrée ouverte et le rideau voler à cause de la légère brise nocturne avant qu'un Ninja Cookie au sourire dragueur ne le jette sur son épaule avant de ressortir par la baie vitrée.

\- Lâche moi tout de suite ! Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! La-

Le petit Chris sauvage n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la vampire taré avait sauter du balcon de son appartement situé au 5ème étage. Le vampire ne lui donna pas le temps de se remettre de sa crise cardiaque qu'il se dirigea vers l'arrière du van. Il ouvrit les portes et balança son fardeau à côté d'un Peter toujours comateux et se prenant toujours pour le Loki despotique d'un autre univers. Chris vit le loup-garou immobile à côté de lui et commença à paniquer pour sa vie.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as tué ?! Demanda Chris, horrifié par la perspective.

\- Bien sûr que non, il est juste ivre mort. Du coup, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait en profiter tout les trois pour baptiser la Mystery Machine, sortit un Cookie tout fier de lui.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Je sais pas si tu le sais mais, abuser de quelqu'un bourré, ça s'appelle un viol.

\- Haaaa, c'est ça un viol ? Bref ! De toute façon, ça n'en est pas un. Si il était en état de consentir, il aurait dit oui et m'aurait même aidé à te kidnapper, affirma Azarov.

\- Même si c'est probablement vrai voir carrément sûr et... je ne sais pas pourquoi je le protège alors que si le cas avait été inversé, j'y serais sûrement déjà passé. Mais, même si Peter est une horrible personne, il ne mérite pas ça.

\- Tu as raison. Répondit Cookie d'une petite mine, l'air désolé.

Chris cru qu'un miracle venait de se passer et qu'il venait de raisonner le vampire.

-Il serait dégoûté de ne pas se souvenir de nôtre partie de jambe en l'air. On va attendre qu'il soit sûr de s'en souvenir avant de pratiquer le coït ensemble. Chris commenta à agiter ses mains devant lui de façon compulsive.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non !

\- T'inquiète, je ferais rien avant que Peter ne soit en état de coopérer activement à nos ébats romantiques. Bon, je te ramène chez moi, histoire d'être sûr que tu ne quittes pas le pays pendant la nuit. On se fait un soirée film ? Chris savait qu'il n'arriverait pas se débarrasser de ce lourdeau. Il soupira avant de lui rétorquer :

\- D'accord, mais je choisis le film. Il s'avança à l'avant du van pour se mettre à la place passager pendant que Cookie le pouce en l'air lui répondit :

\- Ça marche ! En démarrant la voiture.

* * *

Peter se réveilla au petit matin enfin, il supposa vu qu'il faisait encore noir dehors. Il était dans un canapé qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celui du grand malade. Il tourna la tête pour prendre note de son environnement et tomba sur une scène des plus étrange : Nikolaï et Chris partageant une couette et pleurant tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nik' se moucha puis attrapa la boîte de mouchoir pour ensuite la passer à Chris qui le remercia faiblement avant de se moucher à son tour.

\- Pauvres petits gars. J'étais là quand ça se passait. J'ai essayer de mon mieux de les aider mais même si je suis un vampire, je n'ai toujours que 5 litres de sang. J'en ai guéri le plus que je pouvais mais cette maladie est une vrai saloperie, se lamenta Cookie dans son désarroi.

\- T'inquiète mon vieux, je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux. Je n'étais qu'un gosse, je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est pour ça que je voulais voir ce film, compatit Chris en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

\- C'est de ta faute si je pleure en même temps, je savais qu'en regardant « Normal Heart », je finirai par vouloir sauver tous les chatons du quartier pour me sentir moins mal. Pour la peine, après, on regarde « Dirty Dancing ». Rien de tel qu'une comédie musicale pour te remonter le moral ! Chris le regarda alors, comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Moi aussi j'adore les comédies musicales, lui sort-il tout ému. Nik' l'observa alors, le regard chargé d'émotion avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Chris, au lieu de le rejeter, serra ses bras autour de lui.

Peter commença à penser qu'il était mort d'une overdose et qu'il avait atterri dans une sorte d'enfer ou paradis chelou. Il continua à observer le couple (?) qui semblait l'avoir complètement zappé. La tête de Cookie finit par émerger de là où elle avait élue domicile, c'est à dire, l'épaule de Chris pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, ouvrit légèrement la bouche et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres pour lui dire d'une petite voix :

\- Merci papa.

* * *

 _La co-auteur est en train d'écrire un lemon mais ce n'est toujours pas du Peter/Cookie. Vous pouvez gueuler. Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien. Elle fait ses armes ! Le lemon n'en sera que mieux et croyez-moi, elle le fera. Je peux me montrer très convaincante._

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous donne rendez-vous pour un prochain bonus qui arrivera je ne sais quand._

 _Je vous remercie fidèles auditeurs, et je rends l'antenne._


End file.
